


夜王さんに魔法をかけて

by Jigsaw_Jimmy



Series: 垃圾帝王与JK AU [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Female Kylo Ren, Host Clubs
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 28
Words: 120,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jigsaw_Jimmy/pseuds/Jigsaw_Jimmy
Summary: Armitage Hux × Kylo Ren性转BG，男公关×女子高中生占卜师，对不起又是日本设定
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Leia Organa/Luke Skywalker/Han Solo, Phasma/Rey
Series: 垃圾帝王与JK AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656496
Comments: 14
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 见Warning。

**警告写在最前面。**

※性转，开罗是女孩子。

※和Z姓垃圾人讨论出来的垃圾梗，结果被我改的面目全非变成花与梦。

※甜的根本就不像垃圾，是花与梦。怕这口的千万不要点下一页，这篇特别OOC。

※标注underage是因为开罗谈恋爱的时候未成年，不过这篇文里他们根本没本番，M分级是因为风俗场所描写加的。

※没改错别字，大家凑合着看吧。

※杂志体，故意用了比较日式翻译腔的风格来写，如果让你感到别扭，对不起。

※这篇的番外是一篇双胞胎混合双打老韩的PWP，老韩受，有兴趣的朋友可以[看这里。](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822105/chapters/54541984)

※法蕾作为火锅底出现在本文的最后一句话里。


	2. 引言

从大江户线东新宿站出站，步行不出十分钟的时间，便可来到如今被称之为“西麻布夜之帝王”曾经发迹的起点。在一度被认为外国人无法涉足的西麻布地区，提起Armitage Hux的名字或许不能算人尽皆知，“General Hux”的名号却就连小学生之间都能口耳相传。回到歌舞伎町，找到在这20年中幸存下来的居住者询问，便会得知这一名号从20年前沿用至今。

20年前，来自庆应义塾大学的留学生Armitage Hux虽未能获得合法许可，仍在歌舞伎町寻到一席之地，开始在业余时间从事男公关行业，并迅速在店内积累了可观的人气。偏据歌舞伎町一隅的男公关店First Order为主业在六本木的黑道成员Snoke所有，歌舞伎町分店本不是Snoke重要的营业中心，却在1999年开始异军突起，一度成为夜店界的业内人士间热切讨论的话题。按照当时的店铺收入记录来看，Hux一人便为店里贡献了近30%的营业额。也就是在那一年，“General Hux”的名声传遍了整个歌舞伎町，所有来到歌舞伎町一番街剧场大道的人，无论他们是为了讨生活还是为了一夜风流，都能在一块巨大的展板上看到位于正中央的General Hux的照片——帅气的脸庞自不必说，姜红色的长发惬意地扎起、垂在颈间，西装一尘不染，手中的香槟酒杯虽然精致，任何对男公关行业有一定了解的人都很清楚，其中的液体必以金钱铸就。

收集过去20年间的记录，能发现Hux并不是个喜爱出风头的人。除了在1999-2001年之间接受过一些公关杂志的采访外，和其他积极在一切媒体平台上进行宣传的男公关不同，我们能找到的关于他的资料少之又少。2000年，Hux从歌舞伎町撤离，抛弃了他在此地积累的所有资源，前往西麻布购入整栋大楼，开始了作为店长而非店员的新生活。20年过去，曾经被嘲笑不自量力的Hux早已拥有了合法身份，成为西麻布地区首屈一指的富商之一，势力范围遍及整个关东地区。

“我不觉得我很适合这个行业”——《男公关特快》1998年4月刊上，在一篇关于First Order歌舞伎町分店的报道中，作为新人入店的Hux占据了极小的板块，做了一次自我介绍。那时候Hux仍是庆应义塾商学部的大二学生，或许是出于回避自己没有合法打工身份这一事实的目的，其他店员在热情洋溢地介绍自己时，Hux只写下了寥寥数语。这寥寥数语也正确地描述了他日后的接客风格：

“我认为我的客人们可能最初会被我的冷漠吓到。我本性如此，也没有改变的可能。不过，该做的事情我都能做到，只是我会在这一行做多久其实看心情。”

兴趣爱好不明、年龄不明、国籍不明，同这段文字配合的只有一张简单的拍立得照片。照片上的General Hux同他自己描述的那般让人察觉不到热情的成分，不禁让人好奇这样的Hux日后如何得以一路飞黄腾达，从为了生活费做牛郎的大学生成为甫一毕业就拥有了自己的资产的新兴帝王。

采访过程中，不少歌舞伎町的居住者形容那个年代的Hux身上“简直有魔法”，而当我们翻开2000年年初的《周刊Wednesday》看一眼，便会知道这一形容其实毫不夸张。

成就Hux到今天这一地位的，正是千禧年前后占据了整个日本各档综艺节目时间的人气女子高中生占卜师——魁路莲。

对于20年前的地上波电视节目仍有记忆的那一代人，可能不会忘记每天早上打开电视时他们必然会看到的，新闻节目末尾穿着水手服、戴着红色波点发箍、坐在占卜牌和水晶球后向全国观众播报当天的星座运势的魁路莲。同Hux能够以外国人的身份制霸西麻布一样，在安政年间随荷兰商队来到日本的外国人的后代·Kylo Ren能够成为综艺和新闻节目的宠儿，亦可说是千禧年时的一个奇迹。奇迹发生的时间虽有先后，却有着强韧的因果关系，本刊这篇特别报道的目的，就是在“General Hux”成名20周年之际，试图还原20年前的两次奇迹的发生过程。


	3. Chapter 3

Kylo Ren走出东京站、第一次踏上东京的土地的那个夜晚，夏日走到末尾，秋风开始肆虐刚刚降温的东京。那一年京都的温度我们不得而知，但刚刚来到陌生的土地上的Kylo Ren显然未能对即将到来的冷秋做足十全的准备。

“我当时只带了个背包——高中生用的那种。里面什么都没有，课本被我在上车前扔掉了。最重要的只有几片卫生巾和一套占卜牌，后来还在晚上睡觉的时候被偷了卫生巾。”

接受本刊记者访谈时，Kylo Ren笑着说。

“没有带钱吗？”

“带了，五千多日元吧。别看我家那样，我妈妈给钱很抠的。”

出身于京都富贵之家，Kylo身上却除了一身校服之外只剩下那只学生包。在东京街头游荡到半宿，Kylo意识到自己根本就没有在逃家之前考虑到逃出来后该如何生存的问题。

“和我妈妈吵架了，就那么简单。在揭示板上看了个匿名的逃家记录贴，刚看了开头，就产生了‘我也要跑’的想法。零用钱就那么点，都拿出来，下学的时候买了张车票就跑了。”

刚刚走出车站，飘零的小雨便让Kylo立刻回到便利店去买了把伞。

“后来想想不应该买伞的。那时候还不知道钱很快就会花光了。”

在繁华的道路上迷失方向，Kylo很快就发现自己身上带着的现金根本就不够住酒店。“能住一晚，但下一晚呢？就去了家庭餐厅。我还记得那时候点了什么：一块鸡排，一盆薯片。还有一份新品刨冰，我都没吃完。后来一想起那份刨冰，就觉得浪费食物真是该遭天谴。”

对食物印象深刻的原因或许是Kylo其后在那家餐厅里睡了一整夜。凌晨时分，换班的服务员叫来警察，意识到一个女高中生不该整夜睡在家庭餐厅里，警车刚一停到大门口，Kylo就夺路而逃了。

“然后就去犄角旮旯里的古着店买了旧衣服。鞋子和背包倒是不用换，当时很聪明地买了长袖长裤——也不算聪明吧，正常人都知道降温的时候要穿厚点。一身衣服买完，身上只剩下几个钢镚，连去家庭餐厅的钱都没有了。”

“那你第二晚怎么过的？”

“我掏了两条街的自动贩卖机，凑到了100日元。加上身上还剩的600日元，在家庭餐厅里买了一份饮料自助。好处就是喝水喝到饱。喝了一晚上热奶茶，白天就没那么饿了。”

很难想象眼前这位戴着名贵珠宝、采访结束后又将一对儿价值200万日元的耳坠送给年轻记者的资深占卜师曾经有过那样的岁月。身上所有的钱花光以后，Kylo第三夜失去了避难所，这一天白天在自动贩卖机上的所得只够她在午夜时分、饥肠辘辘时前去便利店买只肉包。店员那时正在处理当日的废弃食品，在Kylo的再三恳求下，她多拿到了一个三明治。

“店员问要不要帮我报警。我真的好奇怪，都说东京人冷血，怎么那么多人要帮我报警？我说不用，我只是心情不好出来转转，但是钱包被偷了，我可以走回家，我现在只是太饿了。那会儿我还在想，每天只吃这么点，以后回了学校，那些婊子就不敢再嘲笑我胖了。接着我又想起来，我大概再也不会回到那所学校去了。”

前往东京前，Kylo曾在一家京都的私立高中读书，因受到校园霸凌而产生了家里蹲的想法，但Kylo的母亲Leia Organa要求Kylo必须上学。可以说这是Kylo产生逃家欲望的最根本原因。

靠着每日凌晨时间去便利店乞讨果腹，第五天的时候，Kylo已经开始难以忍受身上的异味。小心翼翼地和街头的流浪汉咨询哪里能有免费洗澡的地方却遭到无情嘲笑，Kylo只能趁着夜深人静到河川岸边对自己进行简单的清洁。衣服已经脏得不成样子，知道自己这副模样走进便利店便会成为被怀疑的对象，Kylo开始后悔前几天没能从便利店里偷些东西出来。最让她绝望的是她甚至无法去便利店打工，几乎所有的店长都提到18岁前要得到她父母的许可才能接纳高中生在店里上班。第六天的朝阳升起时，Kylo饿得头晕眼花，在小巷中与一条流浪狗为伍，而转机也正在这个时候到来。

“我在那里饿得一点力气都没有了，狗突然叫起来。我才知道这狗是有主人的，一个被胡子掩盖得看不出年龄的流浪汉走到我面前，喊狗回去。狗围着我不肯走，流浪汉就蹲下来给了我他手里的面包。那块面包他吃了一半，剩下的一半本来是拿来喂狗的。我吃着面包就哭了，他问我什么，我也说不出来。他又掏出几乎都揉碎的卡路里伙伴给我吃，我就把那些粉末用手指捻起来塞进嘴里。神志恢复一些之后我去喝了点街头的水道水，回去看看，他还在那里坐着。

我无处可去，就坐在那里和他聊天。他是十年前从离家出走的。公司把他裁了，他和妻子说他出去上班，在长椅上坐了一整天，就再也没回去过。他和我感慨世道艰难，人命由天，这时候我就对他说：‘反正也没什么事好做，我来帮你算算吧。’”

“占卜”，这个概念早在20年前就已经渗入主流文化层，而Kylo的兴趣爱好之一便是研究各种占卜的手法，书包里带着占卜牌的习惯也让同班同学嘲笑她是女巫。碍于Leia的缄口令，Kylo无法向他人解释她的占卜能力是家族遗传，而高中毕业后她就会继承家中的神社。在Kylo和流浪汉栖息的阴暗小巷里，Kylo算出了她来到东京之后的第一份运势：

“半年之后你会和家人团聚的。”

流浪汉觉得这种预言不过是好听话而已。Kylo不服气，又卜了一次今晚的运势：

“会吃上一顿丰盛的晚餐。”

流浪汉哈哈大笑。

凌晨三点，当Kylo刚刚在河川岸边洗完澡时，流浪汉提着塑料袋找到她，手里还拿着一捧玫瑰花。流浪汉神情激动：他在路边看到一对儿从超市出来的情侣吵架，男方直接把买好的东西扔到了垃圾桶旁边，连手里的花儿也一起扔了。

Kylo便撕着玫瑰花瓣，和流浪汉坐在河堤上吃起了咖啡奶油面包。罐装的玉米奶油汤已经凉了，不妨碍她觉得那是这段日子以来喝到的最好喝的东西。

本以为这只是一夜特例，第二天开始，Kylo会占卜的名声在东京的流浪圈中蔓延开来。“那时候才发现，就算是无家可归的人，心中也是怀抱希望的”——在不断免费给流浪者占卜的过程中，Kylo积累了最早一批接待客户的方法和经验。流浪者们身上的钱不多，大部分时候给Kylo的回馈是一些已经过了赏味期限的吃食，有些女性还会体贴地给Kylo送一些生理用品。

“流浪者的女巫”，同样的词汇，在不同的环境中，开始有了神圣的意义。

这样的日子持续了三个月，平稳的生活在冬日到来的时候泡沫破裂。熟识的流浪者在寒冬中接二连三冻死，每每卜出死相，Kylo煞白而阴郁的脸色都让答案不言自明。太过恐惧听到坏消息，来找Kylo占卜的人越来越少，绝望的气息日渐在流浪者之间蔓延。凛凛寒风中，将水手服套在长袖长裤里也不再足以为Kylo御寒。临近年关，巷子外是热烈的节日气息，巷子里零散的流浪者们只祈祷能熬过新年，运气好的话，能捡到某人喝剩下的年糕小豆汤。

手里拿着大家讨来的红豆包，Kylo缩在垃圾桶旁，身上盖着几张只能起到心理作用的纸板，在寒风中甚至失去了发抖的力气。但人的潜力超出Kylo的预料——不知从哪里窜出来的姜黄色野猫从她冻僵的手中一口叼走红豆包时，Kylo几乎是本能地站起来追了出去。

“那只猫——后来我们给它起名叫Millicent，活到15岁了呢。要是能再活几年，现在就能抱出来给你看看了。”

Kylo告诉我们，同时掏出手机给我们看了橘猫的照片。

出于对命运的尊重，Kylo从不为自己占卜。偏偏那一晚，在寒冷绝望之中，Kylo从占卜牌上得出一个重要结论：她会遇到一个很重要的人。

而严重怀疑自己能不能活到第二天早上的Kylo认为那时候她的占卜能力已经失效了。但这只猫的到来印证了Kylo的占卜结论，追猫追了几条街、一路追进歌舞伎町、爬上一栋四层楼房的房顶时，那只猫突然不知跑去了哪里。

Kylo在房顶上陷入了前所未有的无助。

“站在那儿，突然就迷茫得要命。猫大概是钻进管道去了吧，我哭着到房顶边缘的管道周围去看，根本没有猫的影子。我看向楼下，四层也够高了，吓得我赶紧把身子收回来。我在那儿站了一会儿，想着我的红豆包。可能那只红豆包已经不能吃了，可就那么被猫抢走了，我好难过啊。也不知道是不是因为太难过了，我就跨出楼顶围栏，坐在了边儿上。我脚下就是歌舞伎町的街道，人来人往。但是没人抬头往上看，大家都有各自的欲望和目标。我想跳下去又不敢，就坐在那儿哭，不知道这种日子什么时候是个头，又害怕明天早上这个头就到了。我脸上全是泪，风吹得脸一刺一刺的疼。然后他就来了。”

“谁？”

“Hux。”

坐在房顶边缘因想要结束生命的念头而感到恐惧时，背后传来声音，Kylo听见一个男人对她说：

“你坐在那儿干什么？”

这一句突兀的话语险些让受惊的Kylo掉下去。一条腿滑出房顶边缘，Kylo尖叫一声，用尽全力靠上半身的力量翻回房顶内侧，跌在地上的时候屁股摔得生疼。那就是她第一次见到Hux时她的模样：衣衫褴褛、狼狈不堪，肚子饿得咕咕叫，头发乱得像草堆，屁股磕在冻得硬邦邦的房顶上隐隐作痛。

“我以前很少到歌舞伎町去，他们（流浪者们）告诉我那里太乱，小姑娘去了不安全。Hux是我见到的第一个在歌舞伎町长久出没的男人，而且同样也是外国人，有着我从没在同龄人身上见到过的帅气和成熟的气场。他穿着一件黑色的长风衣，手里夹着烟，脖子上围着一条红围巾。我好喜欢那条红围巾啊，它看起来特别暖和。Hux打量了我一会儿，就笑了。我知道那是嘲讽的笑容，但那天晚上，Hux在我眼里发光。”

闪烁着救世主光芒的Hux却在下一句话出口时打破了Kylo的幻想：

“四层跳下去很可能摔不死。你得找个更高的楼跳，小姐。”


	4. Chapter 4

就在Hux无情的话音落下的瞬间，新的一年到来了。聚集在街上的人们倒数完毕、欢呼雀跃，而这对食不果腹的Kylo而言不啻一种比Hux的话语更强烈的精神刺激。眼前发着光的男人偏偏是如此冷酷的混蛋，王座上的人类与阴沟里的老鼠在同一个屋顶上相遇，让哪怕已经沦落至此的Kylo觉得刺痛的脸颊开始发烧。这就是所谓今晚会遇到的“重要的人”吗？看来她唯一赖以谋生的手段也失去作用了。

带着强烈的羞耻感，Kylo踉跄着站起来企图离开此处。抽噎着、一瘸一拐地走过Hux身边，眼前被Hux丢过来一块喷着香水的手绢：

“擦擦吧。以后不要到这种地方来了。”

手绢不是什么名牌货，是能在中端商场里买到的最好的那一种，同Kylo上学时Leia给她贴身带着的那些根本不在一个层次上，却让Kylo在拿到的瞬间哭得更加汹涌澎湃。

“我恨死那个香水味了。那味道就好像在提醒我我已经再也回不了家了。”

但Kylo还是把那块手绢捡了起来。

“毕竟那是我能拿到的最值钱的东西了。我可以想想办法把它卖掉。”

如果当时的Kylo对男公关行业有一知半解，那么躲在First Order门口将手绢卖给Hux的客户或许是一种不错的选择，不管那些客户会不会对一个流浪少女嗤之以鼻。但那天晚上，Kylo心里想的只有能不能到她相熟的便利店里去，用这枚手绢换一个新鲜的红豆包吃。

采访进行到这里，Final Order总店的办公室门口传来响动，我们惊喜地发现店长Hux走了进来。因为Hux最初就拒绝了我们的采访，能够遇到他本人是一种意料之外的收获。违背了采访原则，我们的年轻记者立刻抓住了这不可多得的机会：

“第一次遇到夫人的时候，您是什么感觉？”

在此之前，Hux对整个采访组的存在视而不见。听到这个问题，Hux停下调着兑水威士忌的手指：

“没什么利用价值。”

Kylo在一旁笑了。

“又脏又丑，一看就很穷。就这样。”

Hux说完便端着酒杯出去了。

这种明显让Kylo丢了面子的话并未让Kylo感到不悦。我们对这种夫妻相处模式暗暗称奇。

回到1999年最初的那十几分钟里，Kylo捡起手绢时还没有想好要如何处理这种看起来没什么用处的天降之财，但呆在Hux身边明显让她产生了一种强烈的被鄙视的感觉，因此她当时的另一个念头就是她要快点逃离这个男人身边。也就是在这时，被Kylo误以为是“重要的人”的另一个角色登场：现今已成为Final Order集团六本木地区总店长的Phasma。20年前，Phasma是First Order里专门接待女同性恋客户的女性公关，也是Hux的同学和同事。

“她比Hux还要高壮，开口之前我都不能确定她究竟是男是女。她走出楼梯间，对着Hux喊：在这儿摸什么呢，Pryde叫你赶紧回去接客！之后她看到了我。我也看清了她，她手里揪着抢走我红豆包的那只猫。猫的嘴里还叼着包子呢。”

或许是出于女性对于女性的同情，或许是因为Kylo如饿虎扑食一般扑向那只猫的凄惨模样引起了Phasma的怜悯，将猫丢到一旁，Phasma赶忙拦住了龇着牙要冲上来的Kylo。摆摆头叫Hux先回去，Phasma脱掉西装外套披在Kylo身上，询问Kylo来自何处时，Kylo只能磕磕巴巴地恳求Phasma给她一些东西吃。

“她就叫我在原地别动，然后把店里昨天废弃掉的、还没来得及扔的水果、糕点什么的全都拿来给我了。她还偷偷带我到员工间去洗了个澡，把她的私服给了我。我穿着有点大，不过毕竟我也将近一米八的个头，那时候在学校还有个外号叫“东京塔”嘛，所以衣服也没大得太离谱。我一直冲她道谢，她就坐在员工室里问我怎么会流落街头，可我也不能说太多。我喝着她泡给我的茶，低头看到茶梗竖在水中。我偷偷给她做了一次占卜，得出来的结果不错，我就告诉她了。”

知恩图报是Kylo那个时期的秉性之一，在Kylo没有意识到自己的一次占卜能为她带来多大的经济利益之前。

“Phasma很惊讶，也觉得很有趣。我说中了一些她以前的故事，比如她和Hux从小就认识之类。她和Hux身上有些阴暗的东西，那时候我觉得不能去看，20年过去了我还是没去看，有些事情最开始的时候不想知道，现在就更不想知道了。Phasma问我，你这么有本事，为什么不靠这种本事赚钱呢？现在信这个的人不少啊。”

Kylo看向被Phasma扔进垃圾桶里的脏衣服：

“没有人会相信一个流浪者的占卜的。”

如果我们追溯“超人气女子高中生占卜师”的起源，帮助Kylo迈出第一步的就是Phasma从钱包里抽出来的两万日元。Phasma在此时千叮咛万嘱咐的“拿这些钱为自己想想办法”看来多少有些多余，离开歌舞伎町后，在最廉价的胶囊旅馆中度过的那一晚，Kylo已经想好了拿剩下的这些钱来做些什么。

顺带一提，Hux丢给Kylo的手绢没有被Kylo卖掉或用来贿赂便利店店员，现在还放在Hux宅中，被Kylo收藏在一只镶嵌着珠宝的盒子里。

1999年的那个凌晨，Kylo离开歌舞伎町，将食物分发给巷子里的流浪者，转身去住了一晚胶囊旅馆。第二天早上出来，穿过熙熙攘攘地前往神社的人流，Kylo到百元店去购置了一些足以构成一个占卜摊的物件。从新年的第一天开始，华灯初上之时，Kylo就背着同样在百元店里买来的大编织袋，找一个客流量还算充足、又不会被保安找麻烦的地方摆摊，占卜一次500日元。

“我那时候掌握了一种能力：如何在一分钟内收拾好我所有的物品拔腿就跑。保安会来赶人，黑道会来收保护费。保安不是最吓人的，换地方就是了，他们虽然有时候很凶，但不会对你动手。黑道就不一样了，拿不到钱他们是不会罢休的。”

有时候运气好，一天能挣五千日元的时候，黑道来要一次保护费，Kylo身上就只剩下去买几个三明治的钱。能够住得起胶囊旅馆的日子对半开。Kylo要求自己每天至少存下1000日元，如果选择住胶囊旅馆无法达到这个目标，她就会合衣在街上睡一晚，等到第二天下午再找地方摆摊。

“有时候我还会到歌舞伎町那栋大楼的楼顶上转悠，看能不能遇到Phasma。但是我走到楼梯间门口时，要么眼前没有人，要么看到的就是Hux在那里抽烟。看到Hux，我就扭头走掉了。……这是我第一次把这些事情说出来，Hux到现在还不知道我曾经在背后看过他好几次呢。”

Kylo说出这些话的时候，脸上带着少女一般的调皮神色，幸福从她的嘴角洋溢出来。

“不能直接去店里找Phasma吗？”

“我还穿着唐吉诃德买来的廉价衣服呢。进不去的。指名一次也要好几千，我负担不起。”

就这样躲躲闪闪地在楼顶等了几个月的Phasma，Kylo还是没有等到一次能够和这个她以为是“重要的人”的女性见面的机会。樱花绽开的季节，Kylo在新宿地区已经引起了部分女子高中生的讨论，形容她的话语包括“神秘的”、“魔法师”、“简直像铃木一郎击球一样精准”等等。但引起讨论意味着会获得关注，而关注亦有好坏两个方面。

在电视台找到Kylo之前，最先找到Kylo的是住吉会。

“其实就是住吉会手下的几个小喽啰。到我的摊位前，要我每个月上交五万日元的保护费。如果我一个月能挣50万日元，我倒愿意花五万保平安，但是我那时候一个月能存下五万日元都不是件容易的事。我不愿意，他们就掀翻我的摊位，要抢走我的包。但我的包里其实什么都没有，他们抢走包以后，不到一分钟又跑回来，我还没收拾完我的东西，收拾了我也不知道要怎么逃跑。

他们怒不可遏，对我大喊：是不是想要我们把你卖到肥皂乐园去啊？

我不知道肥皂乐园是什么，但从他们嘴里说出来肯定不是什么好地方。其中一个就伸手抓我的胸：个子是高了点，胸也不小嘛。然后——不怕你们笑话，我和他们打起来了。”

“你个子高，应该力气也挺大吧？”

“常年饿肚子，哪还有什么力气。那时候比现在轻30斤呢。打到一半就没法打了，被捅了。”

“被捅了？”

“被捅了肩膀，衣服也划破了。包着钱的布兜掉出来，他们拿上钱就跑了。”

“那——”

“好痛啊。真的。你们看，现在还有疤。”

Kylo为我们扯低她的领口。锁骨下方、高于心脏的位置，有一道陈年的伤疤。周围用纹身点了一圈花边。

“摊位被掀翻了，钱也被抢走了，我什么都没有了。那时候痛得要命，又一直在流血，我就拼了命往Phasma的店里赶。我也不知道那天晚上她在不在，她会不会帮我的忙，但我知道回去找熟悉的流浪者的话，他们根本无法帮助我，我只可能流血致死。我到了店门口，推开错愕的保安，喊着Phasma的名字，就倒在地上了。但第一个走上来的不是Phasma。我躺在那儿，闻到一股烟味混杂着的香水味，和Hux给我的手绢上的气味一样。第一个发现我的店员是Hux。我就像被红毛狐狸发现的兔子那样躺在地上，血从锁骨下面流到手心里，我扯着他的裤腿，把他的裤子都弄脏了。我到那时候还害怕Hux，不知道为什么，躺在那里，我觉得他只会把我一脚踢开。我看着他的皮鞋，我说救救我。然后我就什么都不知道了。”

事实上，Kylo受伤的故事，本刊的资深记者们并不是第一次听说，当Kylo走红后，这个故事被Kylo在每一个访谈节目里都讲过一遍，只是我们年轻的记者对这些往事并不熟悉。何况，和Hux有关的细节，Kylo从未对外披露过。

不凑巧的是，那天晚上Phasma恰好休班，在家赶期中报告。因此，真正将Kylo送到医院的，正是第一个赶来的店员，“红毛狐狸”Hux。

Kylo在医院里睁眼时，Phasma正穿着常服在Kylo床边写期中课题。又是道歉又是道谢，Kylo不知道要怎样回报Phasma才好。那几天的住院费用和后续的药品费用全都由Phasma承担，Kylo后来才知道作为歌舞伎町出名的女性专门女公关，Phasma一晚的收入大概从20万日元起步。

离开医院后，Kylo在Phasma家中住了一段时间养伤，回报Phasma的方式是帮助Phasma打扫卫生和每天早上为Phasma占卜今日运势。这个过程中，Phasma提到过将Kylo送到医院的人其实是Hux，但Kylo当时瑟缩着不敢找Hux道谢，只是做了一份手工巧克力委托Phasma送给Hux，且要求Phasma帮她匿名。

“我觉得那男人就是顺手而已。店门口躺着那么鲜血淋漓一个人，还怎么做生意啊？当然是把我早点打发掉早点好了。我真的觉得那家伙讨厌我。其实我现在也这么觉得。”

Kylo右手戴着的硕大的钻石婚戒让人分不清这句话到底是真是假。

毕竟还有大学生这一层身份，偶尔有几个休班的夜晚，Hux会来Phasma家中找Phasma讨论当期课题。每到这种时候Kylo就会躲进Phasma的浴室里去，在浴缸里窝着看书或者玩马里奥赛车。Kylo住在Phasma家中的那一个月里，Hux虽然来了两三次，但从来不知道浴室里还藏着一个人。

躲在楼梯间看Hux的背影，或者躲在浴室里听Phasma和Hux说一些她听不太懂的商学术语，与Hux产生交集的最初那小半年里，其实Kylo和Hux只经历过一次视线相对。

“你就不好奇Hux不穿西装的时候什么样吗？”

Phasma曾经这样问她。

“不好奇。反正都凶巴巴的。”

“凶巴巴”这个形容让Phasma有些意外。

“她对我说，Hux是对待别人比较冷淡，但也不至于到特别凶的程度。看着她一脸匪夷所思，我也不知道要怎么解释我的这种感受。那时候我发现我在她家里已经住了很久，久到我开始觉得不好意思，又想着这么下去不是个办法。所以有天晚上，卫生我也做完了，Phasma的书桌我也收拾干净了，我就拿出新做的那套占卜牌来给自己算了一次。”

“结果很出人意料吗？”

“那套牌叫我去找Hux。”

Kylo说着，从一旁的手包里抽出一张已经磨了边的、明显有很长年头的卡牌，上面的图案由Kylo亲手绘制：

“就是这张牌。我的占卜术是家传的，市面上买不到专用的牌，每一张都是我自己做的。当时卜出来的结果是Fox King，本意是生活中会出现一个狡猾阴狠的角色，但我一下子就联想到了Hux。最先联想到的就是我要去找的那个人，那个人就是Hux。”

“你去了吗？”

“去了。”

“直接去店里找的？”

“我到楼顶上去了。我想，要是这张牌不准，我就不会遇到他。可那天晚上他就在那儿站着，靠着栏杆抽烟。我还记得夜风把他散着的长头发吹起来，青烟绕着他的头发丝，他就在那儿除了抽烟之外一动不动，发着呆，好像他真的是个从政务中逃离出来的王。那时候他还没拿到‘歌舞伎町的帝王’这个称号，但我知道他就是王。命运大概就是这样的吧。我也不知道我来找他该做什么，但我还是走过去扯了扯他的衣角。他发着呆，没注意到我走到他身后，我扯了他的衣角，他才转过头来。他花了些功夫辨认我，然后就像第一次见面时那样嘲讽地笑起来：

‘小姐，我都说过你得换一栋楼跳了。’”


	5. Chapter 5

由于没能在第一时间判断出这只笑面狐狸究竟是真的在挖苦自己还是在施展幽默，“出于保护自己精神不要受损的本能”，Kylo决定对Hux的这句话一笑置之。想不出什么话好说，她只能先向Hux道谢，感谢Hux那天晚上救了她。也不知是故意为之还是Hux在人情冷暖方面现实得惊人，Hux回答Kylo：

“你得赔钱。”

Kylo非常吃惊。

“误工费，”

Hux补充说，

“一晚上都耗在医院了，等到天亮直接回去上课。那可是个周日，小姐。这一晚的业绩没准就能决定这个月的生死，何况我的西装也被你弄得全是血。你总得补偿我一下吧？”

“我——我没有钱——”

“把你租房的钱拿出来给我啊。反正你住街上也住惯了，再住半年也没事吧？”

笑面狐狸嘴角的冷笑一直没有消去过，每一句话都让Kylo听不出丝毫的幽默成分。困窘之中她不知道该不该告诉Hux自己一直寄住在Phasma家中，一旦脱离Phasma的庇护，别说20万一个月的公寓了，2万一个月的补助房她都住不起，何况她现在近似于黑户。她内心挣扎着，打出感情牌：

“可我送了巧克力给你了。”

Hux挑挑眉毛：

“那是你送的啊？”

“是啊。”

“我不爱吃巧克力。尤其不爱吃带杏仁的巧克力，整盒我都扔掉了。你什么时候还钱？”

巧克力战术丝毫无法撼动Hux，得知自己亲手做的巧克力被扔进垃圾桶，Kylo很是受伤。诘问之下，Kylo变得困窘起来。被忘却了一个多月的金钱压力卷土重来，难道那张牌的作用是为了让Kylo回归现实吗？回到街头占卜风险太高，谁知道住吉会会不会又找上门来？就算不是住吉会，还有稻川会和山口组啊。支吾着，Kylo只能老老实实地承认：

“我不知道去哪里赚钱。”

Hux的笑声像尖刀一样插进Kylo的心脏。夹着烟的手挥了挥，指向前方：

“你不是在开玩笑吧？这可是歌舞伎町，小姐。你去看看哪里赚不到钱？看到对面那栋楼了吗？那里面就有十家你能赚到钱的店。——把你的手给我。”

“干什么？”

“叫你给我就给我。你知不知道有些女人为了让我牵她的手要花多少钱？”

“你不会因为我让你牵手收我钱吧？”

Hux笑了：

“不会。这次免单。”

纵使红毛狐狸再怎么阴冷无情，笑起来的模样依旧让Kylo不可救药地产生了信任感。将手递到Hux手中，红毛狐狸抬起她的手，吻了吻手背，抬起眼看着Kylo的样子让Kylo心跳加速。不愧是能用脸吃饭的人，Kylo想。但Hux把玩一番她的手，将那只手肆意丢开：

“手还不错。虽然谈不上纤细，也不是没有人好这一口。看到对面那个招牌了吗？‘心动指尖’。到那儿工作一晚上赚个一万日元也不难。”

“……这么多？都需要做些什么啊……？”

“给客人手淫啊。听到这名字你还判断不出来？”

直白一些来描述，Hux的话把Kylo吓坏了。出身大户人家，她对风俗行业一无所知不说，连Hux说的那个词汇她都反应了半天才知道什么意思。脸色煞白，Kylo说不出话来。Hux并未顾及她的感受：

“或者你嘴上功夫怎么样？口交赚的钱比手淫多。除了这些还多得是路子——”

女仆屋、粉红沙龙、若芽酒餐厅、脱衣舞俱乐部，Hux列举了种种，相当一部分，Kylo都没听进去。基本的信息都消化不了，何谈更近一步的内容？东京的复杂程度让她头晕目眩。Phasma可从来没对她说过这些，更不会提让她还钱的事。

每当Kylo对歌舞伎町产生好奇，Phasma总是一语带过，说那地方没什么意思，在刀尖上赚钱，赚够了就会抽身离开。Phasma对Kylo的保护层就这样被Hux毫不留情地扯破了。

“我大概脸色青得像楼顶上的水泥一样吧。Hux上下打量着我，猜测我在肛交专门店能卖个什么价钱，羞辱我身材的同时还在计算我肉体的价值。我简直没见过这么无礼又讨厌的男人，我气得直跺脚，我抬手要打他，他轻而易举就把我拦回去了。那时候大概是哭了吧？想着不能哭、不能哭，可还是气得话都说不出来，嗓子都堵住了。我是来对他道谢的，他却要我去出卖肉体还钱。

……就觉得真是太讽刺了。长得这么好看的男人却这么恶毒，我再也不把他当王了。我想跑，可我还欠着他的债，我不知道逃跑是什么后果。后来还是哭了，就在他面前，特别不争气，想求饶，自尊又不允许自己开口。我就恨恨地、抽抽噎噎地瞪着他。结果，你们猜，发生了什么？”

纵然每一句话都是对Hux的控诉，Kylo脸上的笑意却从未散去过。我们配合地问她：

“是什么好事吗？”

“是啊。他把我袖子揪起来……我挣扎着不让他碰我，他还是很强硬地把我袖子揪起来，用我自己的衣服给我擦眼泪。擦干了，就说，‘知道这地方多吓人了吗？上次就叫你以后别来了，不听。滚吧，以后真的别来了。’

我直接傻了。

连流泪都忘了，就傻兮兮地看着他。看了半天，问他：

‘那钱还用还吗？’

他大概觉得我这问题很可笑吧，他闷了口烟，摇摇头，抽出一张千元纸币扔给我：

‘下楼帮我买包烟吧。43号。’”

到楼下便利店去给Hux买了烟，或许是因为歌舞伎町鱼龙混杂，店员并未认真检查Kylo的年龄和身份文件。回到楼顶，Hux接过烟，找零也没要，头也不回地离开了Kylo。占卜牌给Kylo带来的指示到这里结束，Kylo只获得了一场羞辱和一次警告。

用找零剩下的钱，Kylo回到便利店去给Phasma买了布丁和棉花糖送到店门口的保安手中，接着便恍恍惚惚地回到了Phasma的公寓，闷在被子里睡到了天亮，睡眠时间3小时，其他时间都被Kylo用来胡思乱想。现实的滋味并不好受。虽然Hux不再提要她还钱的事儿，但这种生活状态确实不能再维持下去了。流落街头的生活不堪回首，回到京都老家这种想法又让她心惊胆战，前方找不到什么路的情况下，开辟一条新的道路是唯一的选择。可是她要怎么开辟？她所拥有的都是Phasma给的，这本来就已经让她感到愧疚了，她还能要求Phasma做什么呢？

在金钱方面不想对Phasma有更多亏欠，卜了一套牌只得到一条咬尾蛇，Kylo愁苦得不知所措。下午，趁着Phasma下课、上夜班之前休息的功夫，Kylo提出，想找个办法出去挣挣钱。

Phasma听完她的陈述（Kylo在此时隐藏了昨夜和Hux之间发生的事），罕见地严肃起来：

“其实我希望你回去念书。”

念书？可是Kylo连身份都没有，也不可能付得起学费。她说这不可能，并询问Phasma有没有伪造身份的可能性。伪造一张18岁以上的身份证明，这样Kylo就可以在便利店和餐厅打零工了。

“这不是长久之计啊。我想想……”

Phasma喝掉两杯咖啡后才想出个点子来：

“我们隔壁大楼一楼有个商铺出租，门面特别小，连做扭蛋屋都不够，连炸鸡块的设备都放不下，所以一直租不出去。店是我们老板的，我从他那里能要到优惠。合同不用签，我和老板说一声就行。第一个月的租金我帮你出，你去那里开个占卜摊吧。”

“可是……”

可是的东西太多了。可是黑道会不会又来找麻烦？不会，老板自己就是黑道，Phasma说。可是我赚不到钱怎么办？这里可是歌舞伎町，客户多得像纸片一样，Phasma安慰她。可是我不想再亏欠你什么了。你不是给我买布丁和棉花糖了吗？Phasma摸摸她的头。

……可是Hux叫我不要再回歌舞伎町去了。

这句话Kylo没说出口。Phasma的鼓励以及Kylo独立的欲望战胜了Hux给出的警告。但Phasma提出一个条件：

“赚到一百万日元了就回去念书，怎么样？”

一百万日元听起来像是天文数字，Kylo觉得自己能赚到一百万的时候早就过了念书的年龄了。加上能够在Phasma的帮助下施展自己的一技之长这种事情足够具有诱惑力，Kylo答应了Phasma的条件。

Phasma的效率很高，店铺一周之后就到了Kylo手里。找了个休息日和Phasma去家具店置办物品，下一个周一晚上，逼仄的临街小铺里，Kylo的占卜店正式开张。

“开张的时候，坐进店里，向外看了一眼，突然开始害怕。万一Hux看到我了怎么办？我就在他隔壁，他出来买烟，一回头就能看见我。我找了个借口，说要营造神秘感，就去买了块面纱，把额头到眼睛的部分遮住了，看起来是个实打实的神棍。其实水晶球也是假的，那种廉价礼品店买来的水晶球根本没办法用来占卜。那是玻璃，甚至不是水晶。那段时间我唯一想回家的原因，是想把我的水晶球偷出来。”

Kylo和Phasma一起涂了一块展板，上面写着Kylo的新名字：魁路莲。Phasma也会常常“无意地”向自己的客人提起隔壁那间不起眼的占卜店。虽然看起来像个神棍，本事却是真实无疑，Kylo逐渐积累起一些名气。除了来这里消费的客户之外，对自己的命运最没有把握的陪酒女、风俗女也是Kylo的稳定客源。到了盛夏时分，Kylo的日均收入已破两万，也开始出现了慕名而来的客人。

“我和Phasma的上班时间同步了。但我会比她早回去一些，一方面避免被人看见我和她同行，一方面帮她准备餐食和第二天在学校吃的便当。每个月的收入我自己存下一部分，剩下的用来支付店面租金和生活费用。Phasma知道我不想欠她的钱，所以也不勉强我必须接受她的好意。”

“这段时间没和Hux发生任何故事吗？”

“没有。虽然我见过他很多次，多到数不清。出摊早了，能看到他溜达着来上班，穿着大学生会穿的衣服，乐队T恤，牛仔裤，运动鞋，背着双肩包。过一会儿就看到他出来买烟，整个人就不一样了，西装革履，皮鞋擦得锃亮，胸口叉着一朵康乃馨，从学生变成王，判断不出他其实只是个大学生。他送客人出门的时候我也会看到他，他下班早了我也会看到他……我在那间铺子里坐了三个月，三个月加起来我看到他至少有三百次吧？但他从来没往我这边看过。有几次我以为他注意到我了，他只是扫了我一眼就看别的去了。在他眼里我是透明的。不仅是我，整间铺子在他眼里都是透明的。就算店门口排起队，他大概也只是在琢磨着如何拉客。他看不见我，更看不见面纱后面的那个我。”

“当时心里会觉得失落吗？”

“没有。没觉得失落，只觉得好奇和不服气。对他那个人产生好奇简直就不可避免，我的牌总在把我引向他，怎么可能不好奇？……当然，那时候觉得好奇的原因不过如此而已。不服气就好理解了吧？他离我那么近，最近的时候不过几米远，我都忍不住要开口喊他了。可就是这么几米的距离，我跨不过去，他也看不到我。最气人的就是他送他的客人出来的时候，吻她们的手背。一看到他这个动作我就来气，想起来他说的那些讨厌的话，我还在想，我现在不靠出卖肉体也能养活自己了。一开始是这样的。后来看到他和那些客人贴面吻，又觉得难受。凭什么那些人能得到这样的待遇，我就只能像只老鼠一样躲起来看着他？心里都被这种情绪占满了，哪还有功夫觉得失落。到最后就得出一个结论，我要复仇。”

“复仇？”

听到这个词，我们的年轻记者忍不住笑了。Kylo也跟着笑起来：

“是啊，复仇。就咽不下在房顶上被他欺负的那口气。要向他证明我不是只能靠出卖自己肉体来还他的钱，我不笨也不傻，我能找到自己的办法。所以有一天开始，我就又开始攒一笔钱：欠他的‘误工费’。我想着，总有一天，我要把这笔钱甩到他脸上，然后让他像服侍公主一样服侍我。”

很难想象推动Kylo在日后频繁出现在电视节目中、出书、进行巡回演讲的最初动机竟然是复仇，也很难想象Kylo最初的复仇目的是让Hux待她如同对待一位公主。而根据上文提到的那期《周刊Wednesday》上的内容来看，2000年年中时，Kylo的早已实现了自己的梦想。但那亦已是1999年年初十几个月以后的事情了。

“当时已经攒了多少钱？”

“不到五十万吧。我没有银行账户，零钱够了我就去便利店换成整的，然后收在Phasma抽屉里的小铁盒里。每天都数一次，没想到自己能赚这么多钱。Phasma就在旁边吃着糕点，写着作业，看我数钱。我说，等我再攒五十万，我就要去实行一个计划，但我没告诉Phasma那是什么计划。我要欺负Hux来报仇。那时候我还想着，欺负完他，我就再也不到这种店里去。我在歌舞伎町呆了不过几个月的功夫，就已经听到了太多这里的故事，卜出了不计其数的悲惨结果。那时候我已经可以理解Hux叫我不要再回来的原因了，我其实有些感谢他，但我还是回来了不是吗？何况我复仇的执念也没法因为我对他的感谢而消失，我比他想象得聪明多了。”

“所以你最后去‘复仇’了吗？”

“去了，但结果是另一码事了……那时候生意已经不错了，不过刨去各种费用，我估计还得两三个月才行。但没想到，不到一个月，这笔钱就攒够了。有天晚上，我刚到店里，门口有个人已经等了很久，上来就告诉我他是深夜节目的制作人，每周播出两次，连续五次，一次十万，效果好了还会继续。”

“就是你最初参加的那档节目——”

“对。我去了，只收现金，用了Phasma的在留卡登记，合同签的也是汉字名称。那档节目晚上两点播出，我又蒙了面，我想，我的父母大概不会发现吧。金钱的诱惑太大了，让人难以放弃那种侥幸心理。”

时至今日，当初那档深夜节目早已取消，能拿到节目当时的录像也十分不易。我们一番周折拿到录像，在节目中盘，36分15秒的时候，Kylo穿着节目组准备的深蓝色水手服，扎着红色波点发带从帷幕后走出，戴着面纱，坐在水晶球前，开始给当期的嘉宾、当时人气正旺的写真女优占卜。能清楚地看到，那时候的Kylo在摄像机面前还有些紧张。但随着Kylo逐渐道出写真女优的秘密、占卜牌一张张生效，就连场上的主持人都有些克制不住脸上的表情了。

在该节目的本期来宾介绍中，Kylo第一次拥有了她成名后也一直使用的那个头衔：

“超人气女子高中生占卜娘·魁路莲”。


	6. Chapter 6

拥有头衔后的几周里，Kylo的客户数量有了显著增长，只是因为深夜节目的收视率有限，人数并未上升到夸张的程度。第五次节目录制完毕当夜，Kylo拿到最后一笔现金，和节目组续签了五次节目的合同后，回到Phasma家中小睡，并在Phasma出门上课后起床出发，开始了自己的复仇计划。

计划很简单，只有两步：改变形象和到店里点Hux的名。在歌舞伎町浸染许久，Kylo对于时尚的了解深受辣妹杂志和陪酒女风格的影响，当时还未精于化妆的Kylo素面朝天地在涩谷109逛了一天，傍晚时分，Kylo甚至花钱去歌舞伎町附近的理发店做了个陪酒女发型。

“现在想想确实很好笑。穿着辣妹的衣服，又小又短的上衣，豹纹短裙，漆皮靴子，却顶着陪酒女的发型，唯一没有出格的是理发店帮我化的妆。背着2000日元买的小包就去了，高跟鞋穿得也不是很自然——我脚很大的，买不到合适的号码，那双鞋小了一号，走路很疼，还崴了脚。但是到了店门口，就趾高气扬起来了。”

华灯初上，歌舞伎町的夜晚刚刚到来，缩在自己挂着“歇业”招牌的小铺里等着Hux出门买完烟，Kylo立刻出发走向了隔壁楼中的店铺。进门的时候，保安狐疑地打量着她，伸手要她的身份文件来证明年龄。拿不出身份文件，Kylo取而代之地递出去一张万元纸币。

还没见到Boss就已经折出去了大把钞票，说Kylo不心疼是假的。好在这万元纸币起了作用，保安顺利将她放行。

“当时在想，难道是他认出我来了？现在看看，大概是当时的打扮实在是太蠢了。就不该戴墨镜，显得我鼻子好大啊。”

Kylo的“精心打扮”甚至让刚刚接到客人、正在为客人倒酒的Phasma都没有在第一时间看出真身。Kylo拿出一副大小姐的派头、耀武扬威地点名要Hux来服务自己时，店里也没什么人感到意外，这种大小姐他们已经见了太多了。那天晚上在店里的还有另一位Hux后来的合作伙伴：Poe Dameron。在提到Kylo第一次以顾客身份光临First Order那一晚时，Dameron如此评论：

“其实还挺显眼的。就是那种，土气的显眼，你明白吧？Hux当时还没抽完他上班前的那支烟，我就上前去问要不要换我来接待，我的资历比Hux老一些。谁知道她脸拧巴得像个熟过头的柿子一样，架着胳膊叫我走开。其实后来接触下来她没有那么骄纵，也不知道那天晚上是心情不好还是怎么回事。”

那天晚上Kylo显得骄纵的原因很简单：强烈的复仇的欲望，以及第一次来到这种场所时感到的紧张。

碰了一鼻子灰，Dameron跑到更衣室叫来了Hux。Kylo已在天鹅绒沙发上等了多时。

脑子里想着要如何让Hux赔偿自己的等待时间，当Hux真的走到自己面前时，Kylo还是慌了。一站一坐的对比让Kylo处于劣势，仰头望着Hux时，在Hux强大的气场面前，Kylo发觉到自己根本就没做好足够的心理准备。连计划好的摘下墨镜、让Hux大吃一惊的动作都磕磕绊绊，以至于这动作没有起到丝毫的震慑效果，Hux的吃惊毫无尊敬的意味，皱起眉头的样子仿佛正看着一只把自己以一种奇怪的方式打扮得光鲜亮丽的猫。

Hux用来消化信息的时间里，Kylo不自觉地放下翘着的腿并在了一起。

“怎么是你？”

Hux问。Kylo开始感觉自己瞪着Hux的双眼发痛。

“我没资格来你们店里消费吗？”

这算一句准备好的台词，因此被Kylo说出口时，保留了Kylo臆想了不知多少次的傲然语气。彼时的Hux还不知道Kylo未成年，因此也没有想到合适的借口质疑Kylo来消费的合法性。虽然Kylo做好了和Hux大吵一架或是针锋相对地互相羞辱一番的准备，但她没想到Hux只是温柔地笑了一声：

“当然有资格。是我失礼了，公主殿下。”

简单的一个称呼而已，顷刻间就让Kylo的脸颊烧得火红。几乎是逃避Hux的视线一般地，Kylo低头从小包里摸出三张纸币拍在桌子上，发出命令的时候甚至有些结巴：

“坐……坐下。”

Hux保持着那种温和的笑容坐在了Kylo身边。服务生上前倒了些啤酒，杯子一满便起身离开。抓起那三张纸币递回Kylo手心里，Hux顺势捏了捏Kylo肉嘟嘟的手：

“我们是不能直接从您这里拿钱的，公主殿下。稍后还请去收银台结账。”

“……我、我知道了。”

拿出纸币企图震慑Hux的行为不知道算不算搬起石头砸自己的脚。手心盖在Kylo的手背上，Hux微微凑近Kylo，声音低沉而优雅：

“怎么想着今天过来了？”

“就……就过来看看。也没什么。”

说出这句话的瞬间，Kylo意识到自己在这些日子里构筑的复仇堡垒开始层层坍塌。Hux离她太近了，让她有些不自在，于是她屁股往旁边挪了挪，眼神飘向了装着冰块桶的桌面，锁死在Hux抽的43号香烟上。

Hux松开压着她的手，抽出一支烟来递到她嘴里，娴熟地用右手遮住点燃的打火机凑到Kylo面前。叼着香烟陷入呆滞，Kylo根本不知道点烟的程序中至关重要的、抽烟者需要吸一口烟这一环。香烟点了数次未能点着，Hux低语一句“失礼”，手指贴着Kylo的嘴唇将香烟取出，衔在自己嘴里点着后又递给了Kylo。

如此近距离的接触已经让Kylo头都晕了。以为男公关就是陪客人说说话而已，没想到Hux来势汹汹，Kylo根本无法招架。一口烟呛得她直咳嗽，Hux立刻连声道歉：

“是不是太浓了？我叫他们换0.1的过来——”

“不、不用了，”

Kylo连连摆手，执拗地要在抽烟上找回自己的尊严，

“我就是好久没抽——”

“我怎么不知道你还抽烟啊？！”

睁开被烟雾熏得发痛的眼睛，Kylo甫一抬头就被吓得肩膀一耸。送完上一个顾客的Phasma正满脸怒容地叉着腰站在她面前，身旁是不知该如何阻拦这位女壮士的手足无措的服务生。

“我……我就试试……”

Phasma的威严面前，Kylo本就留存不多的傲气更是泄了个干净，整个人顿时变得像个犯了错的小孩。Hux虽然笑了，却也伸手揽住Kylo的肩膀：

“你怎么可以对我的公主这么凶？她可是我很重要的人啊。”

Kylo从未觉得自己的肩膀这样让人讨厌过。它实在是太宽了。

“不舒服的话就别抽了。想抽了我再给你点。”

Hux轻轻一拽便将香烟抽离了Kylo嘴边。一度不敢抬头面对眼前的两位公关，在Phasma面前丢尽了脸，Hux兜着她肩膀的手也让Kylo感到无比屈辱。心理防线正式崩溃，扔下那三张还没来得及放回包里的纸币，正式复仇开始不到五分钟，Kylo就抓着包从First Order里落荒而逃了。

“丢脸。就是觉得丢脸，丢到我都不敢回Phasma家了。去麦当劳边哭边吃了三个汉堡，还有20个鸡块，旁边有小混混来搭讪也被我骂跑了。在街上走来走去，也不知道该去哪里，最后还是去了Phasma家。谁知道Phasma已经在家里等着我了，我进了门就准备挨骂，当然也被骂得不轻，不过哭出来以后，Phasma还是安慰了我半天。我抱着她犯委屈的时候打了个饱嗝，结果那场安慰就被Phasma的大笑声打断了。”

训斥过Kylo后，Phasma又点评了一番Kylo的装扮，直言在发现这个奇怪的来客是Kylo的瞬间就想提着Kylo的领子把她丢出去。逛了一天街买来的衣服大部分都被Phasma丢进了垃圾桶，嘴上絮絮叨叨地念着今晚紧急请假有多麻烦，Phasma还是主动提出下一个休息日带Kylo去买些好看的衣服。

“那天晚上躺在床上，和Phasma也聊了不少事情。最后想想，还是把自己从哪里来的、是什么家庭背景都说了。和我想的一样，Phasma特别吃惊。后面半夜我睡得像头猪，她熬了一宿，第二天我起来给她做便当的时候，发现她还在书桌旁边坐着。谁能想到啊，她写了份企划书。”

一份让Kylo如何摆脱现状的商业企划书。Phasma匆匆赶去上课，留下Kylo惊诧地在家翻看这份企划书。企划书的内容中，有这样几个刺激到Kylo的重点：

第一，Kylo要恢复和家人的联络。

第二，Kylo要拿回合法身份。

第三，Kylo要利用这个合法身份在东京读高中。

第四，在满足上述前提的情况下，开始以占卜娘的身份在电视平台活动。

三个前提中，有两个让Kylo感到十分抵触。经历了昨夜的冒险，见识过了Phasma发起脾气来是个什么架势，Kylo这一天老老实实呆在家中，除了去附近超市采买一些食材之外没有贸然去任何地方。Phasma中午下课，享受到了一顿丰盛的午餐。

“那时候就又和Phasma开始聊那份商业企划。如果能够顺利在电视节目里露面，挣到的钱肯定比现在开占卜店要多，等到有一定人气，提高占卜费用也完全可以。各方各面她都想到了，描述给我的未来也很诱人。我几乎要答应了。我问她，那我以后还是在歌舞伎町开店吗？Phasma想了想，算了一笔账，短时间内，我还要继续苟且在那间小铺里。

‘其实也挺好的，’

Phasma那时说，

‘这样排队等待占卜的客人还能顺道去我们店里坐坐。’

我说：

‘我也想去你们店里坐坐。’

Phasma看着又要生气了：

‘找谁？找Hux吗？’

‘……是啊。就，找找看嘛。’

‘你可别被那家伙骗了。昨天晚上看他接待你我都觉得吃惊，他平时待客根本不是那个风格。他根本就是在看你笑话。’

Phasma不说这话还好，说出来又让我气得不行了。结果我琢磨了半天复仇，从一开始那男人就没把我放在眼里。我气得连饭都不想吃了。Phasma其实很困惑，她搞不懂我为什么对Hux有这么强的执念。‘人家都是被接待了才产生执念，你连他的常客都不是，怎么就这样了’——Phasma还吐槽我。我在那儿生着闷气，脑子一热，就答应了Phasma的企划书上那几个前提，但是也提出了自己的条件：下次我去找Hux的时候，Phasma不能干预我。

‘到我满意了为止。我也不要他的爱，不要他对我有什么想法，我就是要告诉他我不是他理解的那样一无是处。你不答应我，我就不回去上学。’

Phasma看起来像是要把平底锅砸我脸上。她也开始生气，掰断一根筷子，但是见我吓着了，又妥协了。双方各退一步，她说她给我三次机会。三次之后我还去店里消费，她就把我是未成年人这件事告诉Hux和保安。

店里原则上是不能接待未成年人的。她这威胁太要命了，我几乎是立刻就答应了。”

收拾好餐具，和Phasma一起小睡了一阵后，Kylo起床同Phasma一起出发前往歌舞伎町，开始当日的营业。面纱又戴回Kylo的脸上，等待客人的过程中，Kylo脑子里一直回响着两人聊天时Phasma用来描述Hux的那些话：

“他当然能一眼看出来啊。你那副打扮，还有那个架势，摆明了就是要去给Hux一点颜色看，Poe还在更衣室提醒过Hux来了个不好对付的客人。他平常接客都离客人八百米远，要是让别的常客看到他和你坐那么近，估计气得能把店铺掀了。你从一开始就被他看穿了。”

兜了这么一大圈，Kylo终于意识到自己的复仇计划甚至没有一个环节是成功的。电视节目带来的曝光率增长的快乐在被Hux将了一军的恼怒面前不值一提，Kylo也开始觉得自己如果要再进行一次复仇，没准也需要像Phasma那样写一份计划书。

其实那时候Kylo还有些犹豫，毕竟回去面对自己的父母需要很大的勇气。

“复仇、复仇、复仇。我认识Hux都八九个月了，每天脑子里想着的都是复仇。瞧不起我的人曾经有那么多，偏偏我就是放不下Hux，嘴上和Phasma说这不是执念，其实自己比谁都清楚自己在说谎。那天晚上给客人占卜都不是很专心，所以早早就收摊了。关店门的时候，又遇到Hux下楼来买东西，我跟在他身后进了便利店，买了点零食，结账的时候发现他买的是避孕套。那一瞬间我头都炸了。”

其实那盒避孕套是Hux帮Dameron买的，这一事实Kylo很久以后才知道。而在当时，Kylo被一种“说不清道不明的愤怒”所支配，把手里的零食摔到结账台上，引起了Hux的注意。Hux回头看了她一眼，在这样的距离内，Hux看到了面纱后的Kylo，点着香烟架准备报号的行动也终止在一半。

“我看着他愣掉的样子，得意的要死。零食我没拿就走了，当时觉得自己穿着占卜袍的背影特别嚣张。晚上回去觉得对不起店员，第二天又去强行给她占卜了一次。”

Hux手中那盒避孕套终于让Kylo下定了回家的决心。第二天晚上，录完电视节目，Kylo给Phasma留了个字条、做好早饭，便在黎明时分踏上了前往京都的归途。出发之前Kylo为自己算了一次，得出的结论是“过程多舛，然结局平安”，这让Kylo安心了许多。

Kylo回家后引起的骚动，就算本刊不进行过多描述，想必各位读者也能猜个八九不离十。一方面为找寻近一年的女儿突然回家感到宽慰，一方面又因为女儿的不辞而别而盛怒，Leia对Kylo下了禁足令，允许Kylo不去上学，但不允许Kylo离开家中大宅。家中的教条在如今见过了世面的Kylo眼中根本没什么意义，在家好吃好喝地呆了两天，到了要录制下一期节目的前一日，Kylo偷走自己的身份证明，翻墙从家里逃跑了。

“还是给爸妈留了个电话的。那时候我知道自己很对不起他们，但是我有我自己的事情要做。就算不和Hux有所牵扯，我也要照着Phasma帮我规划的内容正正经经地开始在电视平台上拓展自己的事业。17岁不到的高中生讲事业，挺搞笑的吧？但那时候我真的就是满腔雄心壮志。

回了东京之后第三天，我妈妈打电话过来了。家里人熬夜看了深夜节目，开家庭会议开到了天亮。我妈妈说她不能容忍失去我第二次了，她要到东京来跟我好好谈谈。我在一家来了东京以后还没胆量去过的高级料亭和我妈见了面，虽然被我爸扇了一巴掌，但那家料亭的鱼生是真的很好吃。就在赤坂，等会儿我把名字告诉你们。——啊，当然是我请客，别担心。去了报我的名字就好了。

后来的日子就在我妈帮我办理转学、去店里给客人占卜、上电视录节目、回到学校开始上课这些事情中度过了。也就是在那个时期左右，我和深夜节目的合同结束，制作人把我放在了22点档的位置，签了有父母许可的合法合同，收入提高，曝光率也在继续增加。学校里暂时没人欺负我，我的成绩在Phasma的帮助下也还说得过去，来东京这么久，我终于过上了安稳的生活。”

“所以你后来又去找Hux了吗？”

“当然。那段时间忙得要死，连在店里接客的时间都少了，但要找Hux复仇这事儿就没从我脑子里出去过。白天上课的时候想，晚上躺在床上的时候还在想。就算只来得及去店里坐两个小时，我也要争取每天都去，只要能看到Hux，我就能鞭策自己继续努力。……其实一半都是那盒避孕套的功劳。看到Hux手里拿着避孕套的那个瞬间，我从一个对着他跳脚的小姑娘变成了想要得到他的女人，之前和Phasma说过的那些话通通不作数了，就算我那时候对成为他的女人后应该做什么一无所知。……我只是想着，有些我之外的女人会和他产生亲密关系，而我不允许其他人有这样的资格。Hux能看得起的人只有我，能得到Hux的、把他踩在脚下的人也只有我。总有一天会做到的。”

嫉妒心和强得过头的自尊结合在一起，释放出来的力量令人震惊。电视节目中的Kylo永远戴着面纱，我们看不到她上半张脸的具体模样，但按照Kylo所言，那段时间里她“黑眼圈从来都没消过”。每次累得要死却要继续录节目的时候，看着棚里的聚光灯，Kylo就想着，她需要表现得再专业些、笑得再灿烂些，她在走向成功的路上不能遇到任何挫折，否则她就永远不会有复仇成功的那一天。

“所有的动力都从Hux身上而来。讽刺的是他那时候根本不知道在他看不到的地方有个人会因为他而如此努力，我又开始承认他是真正的王了。真正的王根本不在乎别人对他的恨，也不会在乎别人为此付出的努力的。”

“真的是恨吗？”

“……那时候是的，我可以确定。我想要践踏他，想要奴役他，我还没达成我用钱抽他的脸的。……但他是我的王啊。他的魔法比我的厉害多了。”


	7. Chapter 7

从客观一些的角度来讲，形容Hux的公关能力为“爱的魔法”未免有过度夸张的嫌疑。事实上，Hux本人的待客风格正如我们提到数次的那般，他会始终同客人之间保持一定距离，在与客人聊天的时候也不会殷勤过度，肢体接触也很少见，点烟时更不会在自己嘴中点着后再递到客人嘴里。根据当时的歌舞伎町资讯志描述，Hux有着一种“对你关怀备至，却又绝不会拉近与你之间的距离的管家”般的特质，这种特质吸引了相当一批对“西洋管家”怀有情结的客人。

作为一开始就坚信自己能够看透Hux本质的人来说，Kylo当时又是一种什么感受呢？

“欲壑难填。”

Kylo如此作答。

那时已是1999年的深秋季节，自Kylo狼狈上京后一年有余，而Kylo已从22点档迅速转移向黄金档，开始了大范围的地上波曝光。同一年前相比，这个阶段的Kylo又开始因为赚钱的容易感到困惑：不过是去电视节目里参加参加访谈、给人现场表演一次，为什么十万、几十万就到手了呢？

巅峰时期，Kylo的一次出场费能高至百万有余，但这已经是2000年后的事情了。回到1999年10月，千禧年即将到来的紧张感与个人忙碌的生活中，突然有一天，Kylo发现自己的银行账户里已经有了四百多万。

“我可以开香槟塔了。第一个念头就是这个。想到这里就在Phasma家的厨房笑了，笑到Phasma炸着头发刷着牙睡眼惺忪地跑来看我是不是出了什么问题。我说我准备这周末就去店里找Hux，Phasma给了我一个大大的白眼。但毕竟是约好的事情，她可不能反悔。我已经学会化妆了，也开始买得起稍微好一点的衣服，那时候真是自信满满，觉得这一回一定不会和上次一样了。”

“结果呢？”

“根本就是落花流水嘛。Hux看我的眼神挺无奈的，好像我是嚼不烂的小豆汤里的年糕。但他提到我比上次穿得正常得多——挖苦的语气，当然。不过我那时候还是对他的专业性感到了惊讶，因为一旦他在我身边坐下，他马上就换上了男公关那副面孔，甚至提都没提他在便利店里遇到我那次，我可是等着他问我为什么打扮成那样，我再讥笑他一番。我不知道Phasma具体和他说过什么，我做好了吵架和讽刺他的准备，但他那天晚上的态度就是拿我当普通客人，反而把我拒绝到千里之外去了。我根本就没有说难听话的机会嘛。他没再故意接近我来羞辱我，他说话的方式也是管家对大小姐那种尊敬的方式——这种话我听的还不够啊？我从小听到大了！”

“把你当成普通客人了，这说明Hux看待你的方式变了啊。这不算好事吗？”

“算，但是还不够。那时候又意识到，这样不够，远远不够。我说你现在可真是人模狗样，怎么今天对我这么客气了？结果他对我说：‘我为我曾经的失礼感到抱歉。希望您不要和我计较，公主殿下。’这叫我怎么回嘴啊？他笑起来太好看了，好看得让人生气。我一点办法都没有，最终又变成和自己过不去了。”

“所以也没有复仇成功吗？”

“我坐在那里一直等待机会，估计后面排队的客人都气疯了。我足足坐了两个多小时！甚至没什么话好聊了我也不肯走，我干脆不停地叫酒，想把Hux灌醉了看他出洋相。我都快给他灌了三瓶香槟了，他什么事儿都没有！他只是脸上微微泛红，然后端起酒杯递给我：

‘不能我一个人享受啊，公主殿下。您也试试吧。’

我还带着一点未成年的自觉，有些犹豫。但他早就看透了我的脾气，虽然放下了酒杯，眼神却里有着明显的惋惜和鄙夷。这我可就不乐意了。‘你什么意思？’我问他。他又装出很慌乱、很抱歉的样子来，说自己绝没有什么过分的想法，只是觉得不能和公主大人一起快乐很是可惜。说他是老狐狸有点过了，小狐狸吧。他把胳膊架在沙发靠背上，歪着脑袋，笑得很甜地看着我：

‘没想到公主大人这样拘谨啊。’

呸。我抓起酒杯就灌下去了。我听到Hux笑起来，酒还没到胃里就上了头，又灌了一杯，像是在居酒屋里跟人拼酒量一样鲁莽。三杯酒下去，我精神抖擞，嗓门都变大了，嚷嚷着再开两瓶最好的酒。为了让Hux看得起我，那天晚上我好像什么都做得出来。

Hux还没上头，我先晕了。

我记不得后面我做了什么了。反正我是在Phasma家的床上醒来的。”

虽说第二次“复仇”没让Kylo觉得和上次一样丢脸，但因为宿醉而请假在家躺了一天、苦不堪言的十几个小时里，Kylo还是在被子里哼哼唧唧、咬牙切齿了许久，午餐只给Phasma做了一盘松露奶油意大利面。一问才知道，她昨天晚上是在喝醉了跳舞的时候被Phasma从公关店里扛出去的，Phasma背上还留着她用高跟鞋踢出来的淤青。

“我缩在Phasma怀里问他昨天晚上有没有做什么过分的事情。她说还好，就是撒酒疯，撒酒疯的客人经常有，我不是独一个。我又问她，我撒酒疯的时候Hux什么反应？Phasma说，要不是你给的钱多，他早就叫人把你扔出去了。

开了那么多香槟，一晚上三十万就没有了。我领会到在那种地方，花钱能简单到什么程度，也是让人困惑的。”

Phasma去上班，Kylo就窝在家里喝蜂蜜牛奶缓解宿醉，脑袋晕晕乎乎的，只知道围着Hux转。

“一口一个公主大人，结果还不是想把我丢出去。就对Hux的无情和无趣有了更深刻的认知。”

“冒昧地问一下，Hux本人真的特别无趣吗？”

“因为他不喜欢我所以他无趣呗。虽然仔细想想，我也没有有趣到什么程度，可那种小心思你们也不是不能理解吧？反正就觉得他太差劲了。”

“那应该会产生抽身的念头了吧？”

“才去了两次而已。两次，离希望破灭、失望来临还早得很呢。蜂蜜牛奶喝完，去占卜店里准备营业，那时候门口已经排着好多人了，就换好衣服从后门进去。坐在店里招呼客人的时候，又看到他出来。我强迫自己不把注意力放在他身上，结果还是在他看向我这边的时候和他对视了。”

“他发现你是谁了。”

“上次在便利店里就发现了吧。结果我等待着的、他恍然大悟的表情也没出现。看了我一眼，笑了。还是那种——说不上是不怀好意吧，反正就是没当回事的笑。如果不是亲眼见过，你很难想象一个普普通通的、看起来人畜无害的大学生，怎么能换上西装以后就混蛋成那个样子。他很快就回去了，没靠近我的店铺，没有多做一秒的停留。回家的路上我就在想，又折腾了这么一次，到头来还是没有任何变化。‘知道隔壁小铺里的那个神棍是谁’对我来说根本算不上变化。所以没多久，我就又去店里了。”

“这次花了多少？”

“一百多万。开了香槟塔。”

“有什么改善吗？”

“难说。店里所有人都很开心的样子，气氛活跃，围着香槟塔跳舞。唯独他在人群之外抽着烟看着。只要他在那里站着，其他人就好像都不存在了，音乐声我也听不见了。我眼里只剩下他，别的热闹都和我无关。他嘴角带着一种暧昧不明的笑意，毫不逃避我的凝视，察觉到了我心中的空虚，但也丝毫没有在一片热闹中上来安慰我的意思。其他人都去叠罗汉，我就走到他旁边，把我的名片翻出来，上面有我的电话号码。

我把电话号码和邮箱地址给他了。我记得Phasma说过，他们要和常客经常保持联络的。

‘你要记着给我打电话啊。’

我说。他双手接过名片塞进口袋里。

‘知道了，公主大人。’

我不满意他这种敷衍的态度，就考了考他：

‘你直接喊我的名字吧。’

我考住他的次数不多，那是第一次。他楞了一下，又把名片掏出来，看了一眼。我才知道他根本就没记住我叫什么。第二次去的时候我就和他说过了，可是他什么都不记得。

‘真是很漂亮的名字啊。’

他说。但他还是没叫。

我嘴角一直抽搐，眼泪就在眼眶里打转。一次香槟塔能够帮他把业绩冲到前三了，他却完全不知道我叫什么。失落之后又开始觉得屈辱，想走，Poe突然喊我，让我和Hux上去唱歌。那种情况下我根本没法唱歌啊。我摆摆手说现在自己有点头晕，想到楼顶上去吹吹风。Phasma悄悄问我还好不好，我说没事。我就跑了，到楼顶上去，忘了拿外套，被吹得浑身发抖。就觉得不争气、耻辱、无法被满足、丢人现眼。手里夹着Hux给我的烟，我自己又没有打火机。

过了一阵，外套被人给我披上了，烟也被人拿走，点着了塞回我嘴里。一股手绢上的香水味。我知道Hux跟上来了，但我没去扭头看他。一边抽着烟手一边抖，抖得厉害，像得了病。Hux自己也点了支烟：

‘每次在楼顶上遇到你你都在哭，你情绪变化怎么这么大？我得罪你什么了吗？’

我才发现我早就把妆哭花了。

‘你还有脸问这个问题啊？’

‘我更好奇你到底为什么要给我开香槟塔。’

‘有个蠢婆娘给你开香槟塔，你不高兴吗？’

‘高兴啊。让我高兴不起来的是你。’

‘……你犯得着说话这么直白吗？！’

‘我就是不明白我怎么招惹你了。你爱上我了？’

‘你想得美。’

‘都说过叫你别回来了，你还是铁了心往这里跑。我就是想当个善良的人，也止不住你们这些姑娘飞蛾扑火啊。’

‘你真抬举你自己。’

‘我说什么你都听不进去是吧？’

‘你说的哪句话能听？’

他伸出手来翻了翻我的风衣衣领：

‘这一件就得二三十万吧？’

‘关你什么事？’

‘你们啊。年轻气盛，都不知道钱该花到什么地方去。不过反正我是受益人，你们开心就得了。’

‘没见过男公关像你这么恬不知耻的。’

‘你见过几个男公关？’

一句话差点噎死我。我把烟丢他身上，骂了他一句，转身往楼下走。他抓住我的手腕，把我拽得一个趔趄，然后勾住我的头发撩到耳朵后面，贴上来：

‘你就是不长记性，是不是？’

他的气息吹到我耳朵上，一下子把我身体都吹软了。他吻吻我的侧脸，接着说：

‘莲酱，对吧？——记得下次还要来哦。’

能甩开他的手就很不容易了，所以我忘了扇他一巴掌。现在想起来都咽不下这口气。店里他是优雅管家，到了楼顶就是混世魔王。讨厌死了。讨厌他就算了，更讨厌被他那几句话说得动惮不得的我。我不知道他明不明白那时候我的心情，后来我问过他了，他不肯说。

人的心理真是非常奇怪。在楼顶上吵过那么一通了，就好像被他传染了似的，回去洗手间补了妝，众目睽睽之下他送我离店的时候，我和他亲密得好像真的是一对儿情侣一样。他平时不那样的，我知道，我看过太多次他送客的样子了。所以我明白他又在戏弄我。不就是演戏吗，谁不会？

‘记得我刚才说的话吧？’

他问我。我灿烂地笑起来看着他：

‘当然记得啊。你呢？记得我叫什么吗？’

‘公主殿下。’

‘回答错误。’

‘莲酱。欢迎再来。’

‘混蛋东西。’

我压低声音说。

他揉了一把我的头发，就好像推着纸船进入小河里那样，轻轻把我推开了。”

地位从流浪者跃升到“能开得起香槟塔的常客”并不能让Kylo感到满足，真正激发了Kylo快感的正是这第一次的和Hux的针锋相对。这短短的几秒时间，为Kylo带来了一种“非常刺激的亲密感”。亲密感又激起了Kylo新的斗志，坐在居酒屋里吃掉五十多支烤串，回到街道上时，Kylo已经想出了下一次去店里的时候要怎么对待Hux。

“欲壑难填”确实可以用来精准地描述Kylo此时的状态，只不过这种欲望从“被Hux看得起”进化到了第二个阶段：“和Hux争个上下”。以为推开一扇门就是海阔天空的户外，谁知道她来到的只是一片更广阔的室内空间。不再被Hux的言语呛得一句话都说不出来、而是能够像打乒乓球一样有来有往，这种初尝到的滋味让Kylo甘之如饴。

“就好像自己的背后长出了一对儿小恶魔的翅膀。回家的路上还去TSUTAYA买了几本什么撩汉指南，研读了一晚上。后来发现什么用都没有，Hux根本不吃这一套。”

受到这一晚的鼓舞，在保持最基本的出勤率的前提下，Kylo开始更加积极地参与各种电视节目和宣传活动，大范围的曝光让Kylo收入颇丰，逼仄的店铺也不再能够容得下纷至沓来的客人。一个月后，Kylo将自己的阵地转移到了First Order对面的那栋楼里。尽管价格惊人，Kylo还是执意租下了临街的铺面。店的布局很奇怪，客人在里面等位，占卜师却坐在最外面的柜台后方。

“我必须看到他。我还得能让他一从楼里出来就看到我。”

而密密匝匝的客人常常将Kylo的店门口堵得水泄不通，从Hux的角度来看，其实根本就看不到Kylo的影子。

“他那时候对我说过，对面那栋楼里有的是我能赚到钱的地方。我还真就搬到那栋楼里去了。楼上是粉红沙龙、人妻风俗店、脱衣舞俱乐部，我就在楼下给客人占卜。Phasma和Poe闲下来还会假模假样地给我捧场，一出场还能惹得女孩子们尖叫，场面有趣得不得了。那段时期睡一觉起来就有几十万的收入，快得根本不真实。”

“所以下一次去First Order的时候花了更多钱吧？”

“才没有呢。……在Hux身上吧，没花多少钱。他迎接我坐下，我点了两瓶啤酒，然后当着他的面给Phasma点了一打香槟，喝不完慢慢喝。我让Hux伺候我抽烟，逼着他听我讲冷笑话，屁股粘在沙发上坐了一个多小时，总共消费不到两万块，就走了。”

“和他之间没发生什么吗？”

“没有。别的客人什么样，我就什么样，我还没别的客人那么大方。反正我也不是来听他说恭维话的，他的话我一句都不信。”

“一句都不信，可是又很受用吧？”

“你们是被Hux传染了吗？”

Kylo作势要拿桌子上的苹果块扔我们的年轻记者，举起手来后又把苹果块递到了年轻记者手里，笑盈盈地接着道：

“……是啊，是挺受用的。谁不喜欢帅气的男孩子夸自己发带好看啊？”

“结果Hux还是靠脸取胜啊。”

“这么说可就不对了。Hux靠的是不懂事的我取胜。很久以后我才发现，赛场上其实一直都只有我一个人。不过，说回之前的话题，那次我想让Hux产生无力感，想让他因为自己的职业素养被迫讨好和迎合我，我坚决不要把自己的弱点暴露给他看。他送我离开的时候掐了我的手背，我笑得比铃铛还尖。就和跳着舞一样，一蹦一跳地走了，得意非凡。结果蹦到新宿站，才突然想起来，按照和Phasma的约定，那是我最后一次去找Hux了。”


	8. Chapter 8

喜悦就这样被“约定”二字破坏，但Kylo当然是不可能就那样乖巧地收心，回到正常的生活轨迹上的。Kylo是否在这一次光顾First Order时成功在与Hux的对决中取胜暂且按下不表，那一晚她完全确信，这份约定绝不能成为她征服Hux道路上的障碍。耐心等到Phasma下了班又下了学，以一顿丰盛的晚餐为贿赂，Kylo向Phasma提出了允许自己继续去店里消费的请求。

“准备了一肚子的说辞，还列了个单子呢。结果刚一开口，Phasma就嚼着牛排说，别想了，没戏。”

原来在这段时间里，虽然Phasma遵守约定，没有拦着Kylo，也没有对Kylo在店内的行为做出任何评判，实际上她对Kylo大手大脚花钱的行为早已颇有微词，而且早就预料到了Kylo不会就此收手。作为在公关行业一线的从业人员，她的职责之一就是让客人上瘾，而上瘾的客人是什么模样她见了太多了。Kylo当下的状态，在她看来，正处于“公关瘾”发作的初期。

Phasma回绝Kylo的方式很简单：掏出Kylo的存折甩在了餐桌上。

作为Kylo的临时经纪人，Phasma对于Kylo的收支一清二楚，也知道Kylo这样的小明星很可能在一夜之间沦为朝不保夕。那个时期，Kylo一次电视台出场费大概在30万左右，又因为每天开店的时间不长，店铺的日均收入大约只有15万上下。扣除店铺租金和日常生活费用，把剩下的钱拿来在公关俱乐部里一掷千金，是陪伴Kylo成长至今的Phasma无法忍受的。

“可我也给你叫了酒啊，一打呢！”

“一打接近50万了你知道吗？况且——况且我让你叫了吗？”

Phasma拒绝接受Kylo不知轻重的好意让Kylo十分受伤。晚餐不欢而散，Phasma再也没和Kylo说一句话就前往了歌舞伎町。这一晚Kylo录完节目已是凌晨两点左右，节目组提出要送她回家，但想到Phasma拒绝她再去店里的杀手锏是她的存折，Kylo回到了歌舞伎町深夜开张。

“让他们把我放在东新宿站附近就下了车。走了没两步，看见Hux在陪着一个客人买章鱼烧。我知道自己这时候不能过去，就算想要报复Hux，我也得尊重他的职业啊。Hux买完东西，一回头，就看到我了。那天晚上我还穿着录节目时穿的水手服，傻呆呆地站在马路对面看着他。他注意到我了，我知道。但他什么都没说，和客人就那样走远了。”

和Hux在街上的偶遇无异于又一针强心剂。换好衣服回到店里坐下，打开店铺的霓虹灯，这一夜Kylo营业到早上五点，直到歌舞伎町的夜晚结束，街道迎来白天的营业开始之前的清冷时间。坐在早班车上晃荡着回到家，Kylo本想和Phasma再谈谈，但Phasma已经在床上背对着她睡熟了。

“也没什么办法。知道她三点下班，回来以后就会睡一会儿到早上去上学，我又不能强行叫她起来。把灯调暗，坐在被炉旁边看着Phasma睡觉，生了一会儿闷气，还是去厨房给她做便当了。”

早饭时间Kylo和Phasma依旧相对无言。中午在学校，Phasma打开便当盒，发现米饭上用海苔条拼出来一句话：“求求你了”，后面还跟着一个哭哭的颜文字。Phasma掏出手机给Kylo打了电话。

“我以为她被我感动了，松了口。结果她打过来，三令五申就是不许我到店里去。我在学校餐厅里又不能公然和她吵架，挂了电话我委屈得不得了，饭也吃不下去了。趁着午休时间给我妈妈打了个电话，问她在东京闲置的房产能不能拿来给我用，下午请了个假收拾好行李就走了。”

就这样，Kylo在Phasma家中留宿的日子结束了。来到新家做了一番简单的扫除，Kylo发现这间公寓虽然没有Phasma的大，独自一人呆着还是会觉得很寂寥。下午四点左右，Phasma给Kylo打了四五个电话，Kylo一个都没接。

“人在气头上嘛。晚上其实有点发愁，去了占卜店里Phasma会不会来找我？但她送客的时候看了看我就回去了。”

两个人僵持的局面从这一天正式开始。但是，虽然Kylo不打招呼就离开了Phasma家，Phasma还是要发挥临时经纪人的作用，因此那段时间里，Phasma和Kylo的电邮沟通内容只有各种公告安排。

“那这段时间有去First Order店里吗？”

“去了。给Phasma送吃的，交给保安就走了。离开她越久就越觉得内疚，晚上一个人躺在床上也怀念Phasma在我旁边躺着的时候的呼吸声，独自吃饭的感觉也不好受。但就是拉不下脸来跟她道歉，她公事公办的电邮也让我觉得冷冰冰的，看着的时候又内疚又生气。”

“小孩子脾气嘛。”

“是呀。僵持了好些日子，到了12月，电视台邀请我在新的一年里开始上早安新闻直播节目。薪酬又翻了一番，眼看着存款要上千万了，而且增长的速度惊人。一心谋着赚钱，我学校去得越来越少，考试混个B-就满足了。成绩和钱比起来算什么啊。”

“这可不是个该传达给年轻读者的好讯息啊。”

“我身上哪儿有什么值得传达给年轻读者的好东西啊？要传达的话，我要告诉所有还在上高中的读者，好好读书，别学我搞这些东西。我最后折腾到25岁才大学毕业呢。接着说刚才的，99年年底，为了控制客流数，我在店里的占卜费用已经从最初的500日元一次涨到了2万日元一次，结果门口还是会不停地有人排队。后来还有男性给我送贺卡、鲜花和粉丝信，我才有了种我好像红了的感觉，也开始觉得越来越不安了。”

“走红不是件好事吗？”

“挣钱的角度上来说是好事吧。我平常不看自己上的节目，能面对镜头已经是我努力的结果了，我才不要看自己表现成什么样子，也不去关注报纸杂志对我的报道，有接受过采访，但稿子都是Phasma去审的。我对自己人气有多高其实没什么概念，收到粉丝来信的时候其实很惊讶，有些信还写得非常露骨，还有男人给我寄照片……这些我都想和Phasma说，但每次翻开手机，就是没有写一封新的电邮的勇气。

那时候店里的日均营业额也接近100万了，存折上的数字浮夸得让人觉得不真实。天天看着First Order在的那栋大楼，天天看着Hux或者Phasma进进出出，我却只能坐在柜台后面眼巴巴地望着，不甘心最后还是打败了内疚。就又去点Hux的名了。”

第五次以顾客身份出现在Hux面前，这次的Kylo看起来情绪不振，甚至有些畏畏缩缩，眼神一直瞟向Phasma接客的方向。很明显，带着内疚的情绪，又失去了Phasma撑腰的底气，Kylo这一次的重点并没有放在Hux身上，前去指名Hux的动机也不如之前那样鲜明。

“坐下，给Hux开了两瓶酒，又给Phasma开了两瓶酒。公关不能拒绝开酒的，而我一直躲避Phasma的目光，我也不知道她当时怎么看我。大概失望又难过吧，还会有些生气。所以那一晚我没久坐，差不多半个小时就离开了。”

“Hux没看出来你的异常吗？”

“看出来了。但他只是挂着他那副无关痛痒的笑容，问我：

‘公主大人也有不开心的时候吗？’

普通客人大概要开始倾诉了吧，而他就会耐心听着，稍微做做疏导。可我的不开心又不能和他直说，都是认识的人，多尴尬啊。更何况我又不喜欢他那个狐狸笑——以后会喜欢的，那时候不喜欢。我呛他：

‘猫哭耗子。公主就是因为不开心死了，你也不会抽工夫去她的葬礼的。’

‘我和公主殿下非亲非故，自然是没有资格去葬礼的。您高看我了。’

瞧吧，这家伙。明面上是贬低自己，还不是在提醒我，对他而言我什么都不是。但那天我没什么跟他吵架的欲望，和Phasma闹矛盾的状态让我心情疲惫。我也不看他的脸，就看着他西装上的康乃馨，店里香氛很足了，我只想闻闻他身上带着烟味的熟悉的味道。他还等着我继续骂他呢。但我叹了口气：

‘肩膀能借我用一下吗？’

他有些犹豫。

‘我不哭。我不会把你的衣服弄脏的。’

我疲倦地补充。他同意了。

我把额头抵在他肩膀上，屁股往前挪了挪，好让自己贴近他的时候姿势不会太难受。好重的烟味，真是个不合格的男公关。我也没等到他用胳膊圈住我拍拍我的背还是怎样，靠上去不到五分钟，闻着他身上的气味，感受着他隔着布料的体温，我就睡着了。”

“睡着了？”

“太累了。心累不说，平时又要在学校、电视台和占卜店里三点一线，五个小时的睡眠时间都保证不了，就算是身强体壮的青春期，能量也有些跟不上。

Hux叫醒我的时候我已经睡了半小时。我不知道他当时为什么叫醒我，最大的原因大概是我的口水流到他西装上了吧。

‘公主殿下。公主殿下’，他叫了我几声，我没答应。最后我是被一声‘莲’唤醒的。

‘已经半个小时了，莲。’

他在我醒过来以后说。我迷迷糊糊的，又想往他怀里钻，叫他给推开了，脑门上被他敲了个爆栗。

‘你来这种地方不是来睡觉的。回去睡吧。’

Hux跟我说。First Order店里，每半小时要追加一次点名费的，虽然用不了几个钱。

‘我好不容易见到你一次，我不想走啊。’

大概是没睡醒吧，我在离着他很近的地方低声咕哝。清醒状态下我绝对说不出那种话的。

‘那就等你有精神的时候再来吧。’

‘搂着客人睡觉就能赚钱不是很轻松吗？’

‘让别的客人看到了不好。我又不是陪睡专门店的。’

结果他说话还是那么让人讨厌。我被他气得清醒过来一点，在他胸口打了一巴掌，坐直了缓了一阵，听到门口有客人进来，点了Phasma的名。没忍住，还是看过去了。Phasma走到门口接客，瞥了我一眼。好无奈的眼神啊，让我特别受伤。我愣了半天，有些逃避Phasma的心理吧，我回过头来对Hux说：

‘那天我在街上看到你了。’

‘我记得。’

‘你给别的客人买章鱼烧。’

‘挺好的一个客人。’

‘你都不给我打电话。’

‘打过两次你没接。’

我就想起来有时候录节目，手机放在后台，会有些奇奇怪怪的电话进来，卖保险的、诈骗的、近些日子里还有不知道从哪儿搞到我号码的粉丝的。Hux的电话在里面，大概被我忽略掉了。

‘那你可以给我发电邮啊。’

‘我下次会这么做的，公主殿下。’

我在那儿仔细思索一阵儿，觉得Hux其实根本就没给我打电话。大概两三年后我问过他这事儿，他坚持说他当时就是打了。不过那时候我们已经结婚好久了，我就没和他计较了。

那天晚上，其实报复心根本没有那么强，倦怠之中与其说是去征服他，不如说只是去看看Phasma最近好不好，然后去见见我想见的人。不过那会儿我是不会承认我想见Hux只是因为我单纯的相见他而已的。我觉得被动等待不是个办法，就主动伸手找他要名片。毕竟是这一行的规矩，他没法拒绝我。递给我名片的时候，我看着他的脸，他脸上除了假笑之外什么都没有。

‘你们有陪客户约会这种服务的对吧？’

我翻看着他的名片问他。陪客户走在街上被我看见了，再撒谎也晚了。他承认：

‘是的。’

‘包你一晚上要多少钱？’

‘服务从下午七点开始，最晚到凌晨三点。每小时十万。’

每小时十万。如果八个小时包满，就是八十万。一般人其实也不会包满的，就是拉着喜欢的男公关逛会儿街，听听吹捧，快乐快乐就结束了。

‘我补充一句，我们不提供性服务。’

Hux说。这么露骨的词从他嘴里说出来，我瞪了他一眼：

‘你以为谁都想和你上床啊？’

他笑笑：

‘只是规定我们必须说清楚而已。’

‘真把自己当回事。’

这番话他后来拿着嘲笑过我好多次，但没办法嘛，人总会成长的啊……但那时候我真没有跟他上床的想法，在歌舞伎町泡了这么久，满地都是色情书籍和AV店铺，我其实从来没进去过，也没得到什么那方面的指引。还有个原因就是Hux当初叫我去卖春的时候把我吓着了。下定决心做个女人，对Hux其实还是想把洋娃娃抢到手的态度，结果最后才知道洋娃娃有多厉害……不是开黄腔。别想歪啊！”

Kylo摆着手连声解释，让我们的年轻记者有些憋不住笑了。说这些话的时候，仿佛我们眼前坐着的不是已经颇有成熟风韵的魁路莲，而是那个才刚刚过了17岁的女高中生。我们似乎能理解Hux为什么最后会选择和Kylo走到一起了。

“那时候的Kylo感觉非常可爱啊。”

年轻记者忍不住说。

“才没有呢。”

嘴上这么说，Kylo还是快活地笑起来：

“不过，Hux跟我在一起也不是因为我可不可爱。还是因为我有钱吧？反正我当时就下决心让他陪我陪满八个小时了。80万啊，再加点钱可以开香槟塔了，不过也只是我一晚上的营业额而已。我想到这里的时候特别想告诉Phasma这点钱对我来说已经不是什么问题了，可也没找到机会。我拿出手账，看了一下最近的安排，发现等我能腾出一个休息日的时候，已经是圣诞节前夜了。”

“很浪漫的日子啊。”

“很浪漫的费用。想在圣诞节前夜包满Hux八个小时，价格要翻一倍。但我想了想，还是去预约了。”

“当天晚上Hux没有别的客人吗？”

“我多加了50万，叫他们推掉了。所以，为了让Hux在圣诞节前一晚陪我，我花了将近200万出去。”

“Phasma知道要气疯了吧？”

“可不是嘛。离店以后就接到电话了，我又没敢接。其实心里挺难受的，觉得这样越来越无法回头了。我给Phasma发了电邮说对不起，结果她也没回。在她眼里我无药可救了。回程电车上我靠着栏杆发呆，想着怎么挽救我和Phasma的关系的时候，Hux发了消息过来。”

“他主动给你发消息了。”

“是啊。毕竟，不出意外的话，我是他年底最大的客户了吧？他发来消息，问我那天我想要他穿西装还是常服。”

“服务很到位嘛。”

“毕竟他职业素养没的说，就是私下面对我的时候恶劣得要命。他们要照顾客人心情的，如果有客人不想被人看出来是和男公关同行的话。我想了想我现在的曝光率，虽然出现在公众面前的时候一直戴着面纱，在学校也是用真名注册的，我还是有点担心。我犹豫了好久，跟他说，穿常服吧。像个大学生那样，像情侣一样过圣诞就好了。

其实我还是觉得有点可惜的。Hux穿西装真的很好看。

‘不提供性服务哦。’

他答应了我，接着又追加强调。讨厌死了。强调什么啊，他当自己是谁？我怎么会把初夜给他啊？在他眼里我究竟是什么东西？回了个‘你真烦’，就不理他了。当然他也没再回消息过来。不过那是我第一次和Hux通电邮，我想大概也不会有其他什么客人会用我这样的语气跟他说话，心里还是有点满足的。就那样喜忧参半地离开，趁着商场关门之前给Phasma定了圣诞蛋糕到时候送货上门，贺卡上写‘谢谢、对不起、圣诞快乐’。

200万其实还是让我很肉疼的，这种肉疼加剧了我对Phasma的歉疚感，也让我对在店里的冲动消费有点后悔。我在街头流浪过，为了100日元硬币翻遍两条街的自贩机，我知道贫穷有多可怕，我自己平时吃饭经常在便利店解决，有时候一天吃不到1000日元，柜子里一半是出门见人的时候穿的衣服，一半是我在优衣库买来的便宜货。我想着，真的是最后一次了。200万包Hux八个小时，让他伺候我整整八个小时，也算是用钱扇过他的脸了，也算能够满足我最初的心愿了。在那以后我就抽身，再也不踏入First Order半步，然后找机会修复我和Phasma的关系。

我真的是那么想的。那天晚上睡着之前，都坚定得不得了。我甚至还故意把和Hux的电邮记录删掉了。”

“但从结果上看，当时的决心根本没用起到作用。”

“是呀。但是快得超乎意料，当天晚上就失效了。都怪Hux，真的，都是Hux的错。他跟我提了两次不提供性服务，搞得我觉得被他轻慢了，生气生到睡着。结果晚上就梦到他把我推在床上，压上来了。等我哆嗦着醒过来，喝了两杯水才缓过劲儿。但那场面一直留在脑子里挥之不去，像雾气一样越漫越多、越来越浓，结果他又在他不知道的情况下，莫名其妙把我的某个开关打开了。”


	9. Chapter 9

按照Kylo的描述，不得不说在最初这个阶段，Hux处于风暴的中心却不自知，甚至显得很是无辜。但少女的梦并不会因为对方的一无所知而褪色，在为数不多的闲暇时间中，那一晚的梦境让Kylo越发地感到困惑和不堪其扰。

“想起来就要翻白眼。也不知道这白眼究竟是翻给Hux的还是翻给自己的。”

因为对男女之事几乎一无所知，Kylo的梦中，Hux压上来后的内容混沌不清，而Kylo也没有什么确切的、细节性的记忆。回想的次数太多，Hux的身姿几乎要融入了现实，每每在占卜店中望见隔着一条街的Hux，Kylo就要打个哆嗦。

就是在这样的状态下，Kylo迎来了她用金钱买来的、Hux属于她的那个圣诞节。1999年年末，新年即将到来，在千禧前的激动与忧郁中，年轻人之间弥漫着一种异样的兴奋感，这种状态也延续到了歌舞伎町的街道上，霓虹灯下满是今朝有酒今朝醉的买春客。完成上午的节目录制后，Kylo赶回家进行了一番梳妆打扮，用的是自己最好的化妆品，挑出来的是最贵的衣服。在整理完毕后、离出发前还有一个小时的时间里，Kylo将准备送给Hux的礼物反复掏出来再塞回去，又犹豫这礼物到底该不该送，又担心这礼物在Hux收到的其他礼物中会显得不够档次。

在西武乱转给Hux挑礼物时，毫无头绪之中，Kylo一眼就相中了一条红围巾。

“没想太多就买下来了。看到那条红围巾就想起我们第一次见面那个夜晚，想起我的狼狈和绝望。客观点来说，除了Phasma的帮衬外，我是为了报复他才能达到那种高度。那天晚上就好像是命运之夜，所以我觉得这围巾很有意义也很实用。买了以后也没再去多想，结果等到真的要送的时候又开始摇摆不定了。”

第一次出门时，Kylo决定不要带着围巾，哪怕当街给Hux买块表都好些。走到车站，Kylo又折了回去。

“想了想算了。我都跟自己发誓这是最后一次了，送什么都无所谓吧？也不在乎他对我的态度了。还是拿上了围巾，不过迟到了十分钟。匆匆赶到店门口，高跟鞋踩进地砖缝里，当着他的面绊了一跤，他抽着烟还笑了。笑完了就走上前扶我起来，我逞强不要他扶，还要走在他前面，结果走得一瘸一拐。他就还是过来扶了。

‘我得对得起你那200万啊。’

他说。

‘你还没进入营业状态啊？’

‘你今天晚上想叫我营业还是想叫我当你男朋友？’

‘当我男朋友不也是营业吗？’

‘算是分支吧。风格不一样。’

‘你就该去考演艺学院，念什么商科？’

和他斗着嘴，我停下来转过身打量他。他确实照我们约好的那样穿着常服，黑色羊角扣外套、卫衣、牛仔裤，裤子上挂着几条链子，皮鞋也换成了运动鞋，白白净净的。头发还是扎起来了，最普通不过的黑色皮筋，大概他平时在学校上课就是这副模样。多亏了这身衣服，我因为和他之间的距离感产生的紧张情绪开始慢慢消散了。

没走两步，我陪着他在吸烟桶旁边抽完那支烟。我看到他那只手，贴近嘴唇又离开。我想起来梦里，他压下来的时候，那只手就放在我脑袋旁边，另一只手在我……在我身上。想到这儿我就不敢接着想了，也不敢接着看了，盯着地面不抬头。

他问我：

‘怎么了？我背后有幽灵啊？’

‘没有。’

‘那你盯着我看半天突然避开我干嘛？’

‘你怎么事儿这么多？’

‘200万诶。我以为你今天要盯我一晚上的。’

‘自我意识太过剩了吧？’

他就没有一句话不在拿我取乐。真是跟我想象的没什么差别的夜晚，而这夜晚还有七个多小时呢。”

“什么时候把礼物送给他的？”

“在餐厅吃饭的时候。因为约得太晚了，没约到高级餐厅，就和他去了家庭餐馆，还安慰自己这是故意不让他蹭我的饭吃。他并不是很在意在哪儿吃饭，走在我面前推开门，也不是为了让我省点劲儿，而是为了在服务员迎上来的时候先告诉对方自己要坐吸烟区。”

“还真是有点自我中心的男人呢。”

“就是说嘛。都不知道他是在演戏还是在释放自我。我随便他点，但是自己点餐的时候没敢点太多东西，只点了平时三分之一的食量。”

“那应该很少吧？”

“一份汉堡排套餐和一份薯条，还有香蕉巴菲。”

“这是三分之一？”

“……是啊。长身体不可以多吃点吗？”

“是我们失礼了。”

年轻记者赶忙道歉。Kylo并不介意，反而抓起桌上的一块糕点塞进嘴里：

“等餐的时候，假模假样地跟他道歉，只能来这种地方吃饭。结果他喝着乌龙茶说：

‘大学生情侣一般也不会找特别贵的饭店的。正常。’

真不知道是在安慰我还是在瞧不起我。既然这样，那他也别想嫌弃我送的礼物价格不够惊人了。我拿出包得很精致的围巾递给他，他毫不客气地收下，看了一眼，念了一下品牌名，就放到一旁了。

‘你不打算打开看看吗？’

我问。

‘不就是一条围巾吗？’

‘你怎么知道？’

我很惊讶。他耸耸肩：

‘以前也有别的客人送过这个牌子的。我认得这个包装。’

一句话就把这条围巾在我心里的意义全部抹消了。什么命运之夜啊，他不缺围巾也不缺客人，我就只是他其中一棵摇钱树而已，甚至连其他客人都比不上。我甚至不配得到他的奉承，也不配得到他伪装出来的欣喜的表情，不管我花了多少钱都如此。见我脸色煞白，他也从包里翻出来什么递给我：

‘送你的。’

一包Mevius 1毫克香烟。400块上下吧。

我都快气笑了。我靠在卡座上，点了支烟，懒得继续搭理他。200万买的服务，可真刺激死了。

一想到我居然做梦梦见这种男人把我推倒在床上，真是耻辱到抬不起头。”

“还好Hux当时不知道你做过那种梦。”

“当时当然不知道，虽然以后会知道的。当时他眼前就是个闹脾气的小姑娘，完美地让他的目的达到了。他抖了抖烟灰问我：

‘要不要我换回去？受不了真实的我的话，我换回General Hux。’

他真的很懂怎么用话术调动我的情绪。我赌着气，在桌子下面踢了他一脚：

‘你就继续。我看我能忍到什么时候。’

‘可别哭啊，公主殿下。’

就好像我又回到了叛逆期，他越要我别做什么我越想做什么。我都快把嘴咬破了，手里那支烟也快折了，离爆发咫尺之遥，但就是明白现在不能哭，越哭越让他瞧不起。放在桌子下面的那只手，指甲都快嵌进肉里了。还好这时候，服务员来上菜，把我们之间这种气氛打断了。

他朝服务员笑笑，说谢谢。我看服务员也笑得很开心，帅哥对你笑谁不开心。我就又踢他的腿，结果他抓住了我的脚踝，狠狠掐了掐小腿上的肉：

‘规矩点，小公主。’

他把我的腿扔回去，站起来去洗手间洗手了。”

重金购得的约会才刚刚展开半小时就让Kylo有了哭泣的欲望，而Hux这一番动作硬生生让Kylo把想哭这件事忘掉了。Hux从洗手间回来时，Kylo小腿上被他掐过的部位还在隐隐作痛。

“你平时都这样对客人动手动脚吗？”

Kylo明知故问。

“对不太听话的客人，我总得学会保护自己吧？”

“你这样动手会让人有联想的。”

Hux点着一支烟，想了想：

“你想听什么回答？‘我除了你之外没有不听话的客人’、‘那我的目的就达到了’、‘别胡乱对我有联想’、还是‘我很高兴你能对我有想法’？”

“说句‘对不起，我把你弄疼了’很难吗？”

“皮糙肉厚的，还怕疼啊？”

Kylo忍不住又要打人。手刚刚抬起来，Hux咂了一声嘴，Kylo的手便又乖乖放下去了。

“就是很被动的听话。好像一条狗想要对主人做点什么，但主人随便一个动作就能让它老实起来。收回手的时候就想到了这个比喻，半是不服气半是惊讶。Hux开始吃东西，我也就顺势暂时休战了。他点了份沙拉和烤牛排，碰也不碰我放在中间的薯条。就连饮食习惯上他都在嘲笑我。”

至此，在Kylo的认知中，这个夜晚比Kylo想象得还要糟糕。更为糟糕的是，原本打算服从Hux的安排度过这一夜，当Kylo问出口的时候，Hux表示自己没有任何安排。

“我们都是听客人的。”

Hux说。

“那你们没有什么备份计划吗？”

“买章鱼烧算不算备份计划？”

“……你这个人怎么这么差劲啊？”

“才知道吗，小公主。”

嘴上这么说着，Hux叉了几团蔬菜放到Kylo盘子里：

“均衡点。不要光吃肉和油炸食品，会长胖的。”

明知道Hux此举只是为了缓解Kylo的发作进度条，Kylo还是像个虽然听话却很别扭的小姑娘一般吃起了自己根本不爱吃的蔬菜。当然，和Hux结婚近20年的如今，Kylo早已养成了乖乖吃菜的习惯，不需要Hux再强迫Kylo把蔬菜吃下去了。

低头吃完Hux给她的蔬菜，Kylo怎么琢磨怎么觉得不对劲。自己和Hux其实也就差了五六岁，怎么处处都被Hux当成小朋友一样对待？而且，为什么Hux总是能精准地把控她的情绪，在她升至临界点时随便做点什么就能让她冷静下来？

“果然还是被他看轻了啊。就在那里想，有没有什么办法让他把我从‘小朋友’这个分类里划归到真正的‘女性客户’这个分类里去。脑子变成了毛线球。又是对于未来七个小时该如何度过的困惑，又是因为他的轻慢感到的不服气，又是因为不服气产生的不服输的想法。真人就在我面前，脑子里那个梦当然也不肯消失。低着头吃饭、一句话都不跟他说的那十几分钟里，认识他一年以来的各种场景都在眼前浮现。想到他当初在楼顶叫我去卖春，我带着点报复心理地跟他说：

‘我们等会儿去脱衣舞俱乐部吧。’

Hux看起来一脸差点被我噎死的表情。

‘去你工作的地方吗？’

‘我才不在那种地方工作呢。反正也没什么事好做，去看看好了。’

能让Hux出现那种反应让我颇为满足，没仔细分析Hux那句话的语气。那会儿觉得这主意真是棒呆了，又能让他觉得我已经足够成熟到出入色情场所了，又可以观赏他带着女性客户去那种地方时的表现。Hux的疑惑持续了几秒就消失了，他说好，那等会儿回歌舞伎町去。但那几秒对我来说也够了，能刺激他产生各种不同的反应，稍微一点也很不错了。”

“那时候从来没有进入过色情场所，对吧？”

“是啊。一方面，Hux当时说的话太吓人了，我有点恐惧心理。另一方面，早年我接触了太多风俗行业的从业女性，她们讲的故事里可怕的内容更多，让我觉得那种地方就是个黑洞，进去了就出不来。但歌舞伎町是大人的世界，在那里开个占卜店并不算真正的融入。我想变成Hux眼里的大人，我就要融入到他的世界里去。餐后结完账，我们就直奔了歌舞伎町。”

“方便透露去的是哪家脱衣舞俱乐部吗？”

“‘羽织天国’，一家和服主题的俱乐部，就在我占卜店的楼上，现在应该已经倒闭了。我唯一知道的一家脱衣舞俱乐部就是那家，为了显得自己很懂行，就径直带着Hux去了。当时真是完全没想到Hux跟在我身后的时候脑子里在想什么。——到了楼下，Hux瞥了一眼我的占卜店：

‘你们今天也休息了啊。圣诞节不应该是客人很多的时候吗？’

‘我要跟你出来，我怎么营业？’

我觉得他这个问题特别好笑。Hux皱皱眉头：

‘……就你一个人？’

‘是啊。保洁阿姨两天来一次，除此之外就没有了。’

‘你一个人怎么做生意？’

‘我一个人为什么做不了生意？’

太好笑了，我忍不住从楼梯上返身，带着Hux回到了自己的店铺门口，透过玻璃门指着柜台：

‘只需要我一个人坐在那里就可以了啊。收钱我也可以自己收，客人们也会老老实实把队排好。给人占卜而已，又不需要什么多余的人手。’

‘……这样啊。’

Hux看向我挂在墙上的、戴着面纱的写真照，还有一旁的我和一些著名主持人的合影。他惊讶的神情虽然有所收敛，从瞪大的眼睛里也不是看不出来。

他那会儿就差说一句‘原来你是干这个的’了。但我那时候以为他的惊讶是因为看到了那些合照而已。我笑了一声，觉得自己终于占据了上风，有些得意：

‘你完全不看电视的吗？’

‘我家没电视。’

‘真好。不用被NHK找麻烦了。’

‘你以为家里没电视就不会被NHK找麻烦了？烦得要死。’

话题本来应该在这里错开的，谁知这时候突然有人拍了拍我的肩膀。我转过身，差点被对方撞在身上，那是个大概40多岁的男人，个头比我矮，神情激动地握住我的手：

‘是莲酱吧？’

我一时间呆了。他的手汗津津的，手心里的汗黏糊糊地沾在我手背上，手指在我的手上一直揉搓，我想把手抽回来也没有成功。他特别兴奋，说话磕磕巴巴，唾沫喷在我脸上：

‘我是从四国来的，看了莲酱的电视节目，特别想和莲酱见一面，没想到今天晚上你不营业……但还是让我等到宝了啊！原来莲酱面纱之下长这个样子……’

‘我……我不是……’

‘肯定是莲酱啊。发型身材都一样，还出现在这里……’

他把我逼得整个后背都贴在了玻璃门上。我想起来了，我收到过他的粉私信，里面还有他的照片。我假意回复了一封就忘了这件事了，谁知道这事儿居然还有后续。被陌生男人捏着手的感觉太糟糕了，起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，也忘了自己其实完全能够反抗对方，他比我瘦一圈呢。又尴尬、又恶心、又手足无措。早知道不带着Hux下来了，这会儿都该在楼上点酒了……结果，我突然听到Hux在旁边烦躁地叹了口气，一把将那男人推开，回身抽了我脑袋一巴掌：

‘早就他妈告诉你别学那个占卜娘瞎穿，现在明白没？全世界就你这婊子最蠢？’

那一巴掌力气可太大了，直接把我抽晕了。Hux说那句话的时候，遣词和黑道流氓一样，连那个弹舌的‘r’音都特别熟练清晰。他拽住傻在原地的我的胳膊往楼上走：

‘想当占卜娘下辈子再说吧，给老子滚上楼，客人还在上面等着呢！’

‘对、对不起……’

他把我甩到身前，嘴里骂骂咧咧地推搡着我上了楼。我脑袋疼得要炸开了，只知道被他推着爬楼梯，爬到三层，他立刻揪着我闪进了脱衣舞俱乐部里，告诉服务员说两位，找个隐秘点的位子。我还没坐下就往洗手间跑，手上黏糊糊的感觉太恶心了，我要把手洗干净，我还得找个音乐声不那么刺耳的地方让自己喘口气。刚到了洗手间门口又僵在原地不动了，从隔间里传来混乱的呻吟声，还不止一对儿男女，有一扇隔间的门还没关。那地方简直就是个地雷池。Hux跟上来，看了一眼里面的情况，把我推进去，靠在洗面台边抽起了烟，脑袋朝着洗手池摆了摆。

有他在旁边陪着，我一下就安心了。

‘没想到你那么有名啊。’

他抽了口烟说。

我光顾着洗手，也不知该说什么好，只能点了点头，身体抖得像筛糠，惊吓的情绪还没散呢。

‘真是什么人都能有粉丝。’

‘——我就不配被别人喜欢了吗？！’

我拿起洗手液桶往他身上砸。他躲闪开，咬咬烟嘴：

‘被那种人喜欢？’

‘我……’

我气得说不出话了，转身出了洗手间。他跟着我出去，又扳住我的肩膀，嘴里叼着烟的样子看起来特别玩世不恭。

‘你不会又要哭了吧？’

‘我哭不哭你在乎啊？’

‘你这么刁钻，以后会嫁不出去的。’

‘反正也不会嫁给你！’

我把他手从肩膀上打掉，但他突然戳戳自己胸口：

‘别哭出来，大小姐。这儿借你半分钟。’

‘……我不稀罕。’

‘那算了。’

他转身要走。结果又变成我拉着他，把他推在洗手间外面的墙上，然后跟颗榴弹一样扑上去了。要是能撞断他一根锁骨就好了。香烟的烟雾呛得我鼻子疼。他用手撸顺我脑袋上被他打乱的那片头发：

‘你该说句谢谢吧？’

‘……你打得我好疼啊。扯平了。’

30秒后，他把我推开：

‘时间到了。走吧，这地方可是按小时收费的。’”


	10. Chapter 10

乖乖跟着Hux回到半圆形的卡座里，Kylo才算真正拉开了第一次在色情场所消费的序幕。根据Kylo的描述以及我们查找的资料来看，“羽织天国”是一家成立于1996年的和服主题脱衣舞俱乐部，在歌舞伎町只位于中档，虽说是以和服为主题，衣服一脱和其他脱衣舞俱乐部并没有什么太大的区别。Kylo当时所处的位置在表演区域正对面、离舞台最远的卡座区，卡座设计成半圆形是为了更好地让客人能够在喝酒的同时观赏脱衣舞表演。同时，房间地面和Live House一样为斜坡形，目的是让在后面的客人也能够不受遮挡地看到演出。但是，因为距离遥远，默认在卡座区的客人是不参与与脱衣舞女的互动的。

为了找回一些“假装是熟客”一般的颜面，给自己和Hux点了两杯鸡尾酒，Kylo点了支Hux吃饭时送给她的烟，坐在了圆弧型座位的正中央，而Hux与她保持了合乎礼仪的、不过分亲密的距离，同Kylo一起看向舞台。恰逢圣诞节前夜，店里散座区域全部坐满，“羽织天国”开放了全部三个舞台，三个舞台上都有舞者伴随改编为和风的流行歌曲宽衣解带。

“你来这种地方几次了？”

舞女脱掉外套、露出白色的下着、在舞台上扶着钢管对着前排散座的客人撅屁股时，Hux问。

“七八次吧。有时候营业结束，累了就上来解压。”

Kylo逞强道。Hux笑了一声：

“那你应该很熟悉他们的表演套路吧？”

“她们脱衣服，她们跳舞。还能有什么？”

在Kylo的理解中，从她看到的西洋电影里看来，脱衣舞俱乐部就是这样的地方。

Hux笑了笑没说话。鸡尾酒端上来，味道有些浓，Kylo喝了一口，皱了皱眉头便放下了。点错酒的郁闷缓解了Kylo初次见到真正的脱衣舞表演时的好奇感，Kylo自认为自己的表情控制还不错。但接下来的表演，就让Kylo没有那么容易能够控制自己的表情了。

白色下着被脱衣舞女扔向舞台后方，舞女赤条条的身体上一丝不挂，连内裤都没有穿。从这里开始，台上的表演与Kylo的猜测逐渐背道而驰。音乐声到了高潮处，舞女在舞台上坐下，两条腿岔开呈M形向着台下的客人，右手伸向私处开始自慰。

如此直观地看到其他女性的性器以及施加在性器上的性行为还是第一次，Kylo因为鸡皮疙瘩泛滥而忍不住一个激灵，脸上强装出来的闲适表情也僵硬起来。Hux在一旁轻轻吹了声口哨：

“我还是第一次来呢。她们经常表演这些？”

“我……我也是第一次看见。”

Kylo回答Hux的问题时心情复杂。又担心Hux把自己判定为对这种表演习以为常的欲女，又不想在Hux面前露怯，可胡乱给出的答案立刻被Hux证明是个错误。Hux指指贴在两人身后的海报：

“可我以为这是常规项目啊。”

海报上的女子保持着和舞台上的女子一样的姿势，性器部分用一片樱花打了码，下方用醒目地字体写着“绽放可能！今夜的幸运儿就是你！”。

“我……这是新帖的海报吧。”

无视了海报泛黄、甚至有些卷边这一事实，Kylo信口胡诌。Hux转过身继续看向舞台：

“你知道‘绽放’什么意思吗？”

Kylo当然不知道。

“你说说你的理解呗。我看看跟我理解的一不一样。”

这样的回答虽然在Kylo看来天衣无缝，但在Hux眼中，基本上就是“一无所知”的委婉说法了。而Hux当然不会像个热心的老师一样向Kylo解释这一特有名词的意思，夹着烟的手朝着舞台的方向摆摆：

“你自己看吧。事实胜于雄辩。”

主持人出场，无视掉还在舞台上将手指伸进阴道中、娇喘不断的舞女，从一旁的箱子里摸出一颗乒乓球：

“7号客人！今晚的幸运儿是7号客人！”

台下响起一片欢呼，散座第一排角落里，一个男人蹿上了正中央的舞台。背景音乐音量降低，猥亵的笑声开始变得刺耳，随着主持人大喊一声“绽放”，客人来到舞女身侧，用手指抹了一把舞女的外阴，接着以食指和中指撑开了舞女的阴道口。

欢呼和叫喊更加响亮了。主持人递给客人一支振动棒，客人得意地握着振动棒朝台下展示一圈，回身将振动棒插入了舞女的性器。

舞女高亢的叫声、台下的叫好声、Hux的笑声中，Kylo觉得自己浑身的毛发都炸起来了。在一个对“性爱”一事几乎一无所知的女高中生看来，这种表演可谓像妖怪一样面容可憎、张牙舞爪。端起酒杯猛喝几口想要压惊，强烈的酒精却烧灼着Kylo的喉咙，也让Kylo对店里的味道变得敏感起来：男人身上的臭味、舞女身上的廉价香水味、烟味、体液味……作呕的欲望在Kylo胸腔中翻腾，加上尼古丁的作用，Kylo濒临胃部爆发边缘，猛地从卡座上站起身跑出了俱乐部。

本来只是想看看脱衣舞女怎样从衣冠齐楚过渡到不着片缕，谁知在这片欲望之地中，“表演”的内容之丰富远超Kylo的想象。Kylo在走廊里弯着腰、扶着墙喘气时，Hux已经结了账来到她身旁，冷淡而耐心地等着她缓过来，并未和善地伸出手帮她拍拍后背。

再抬头看Hux时，Kylo只觉得尴尬至极。脸颊泛红，也不只是酒精的作用还是羞耻所致。Hux靠在墙上，不肯放过嘲讽她的机会：

“看不下去了？”

“……酒的问题。还有，今天晚上人太多了，味道太臭了，想吐。”

“我以为你作为常客已经习惯了。”

“什么事情都有特例……”

站起来的时候有些头晕，Kylo身体摇晃，猛地掐住Hux的手腕才保持住身体平衡。目眩了好一阵，Kylo抿抿嘴，侧过脸不肯直视Hux的视线：

“之后去哪儿？”

“你挑。”

Kylo想起来了：Hux今晚没有安排任何计划。走廊下方传来响动，Kylo肩膀一耸，又想起片刻前在楼下堵她的热情粉丝来，意识到此地不宜久留，但看向Hux、想要征求Hux的意见时，Kylo在Hux眼中又看到了毫不遮掩的骄易神色。

度过因这神色而呆愣的那几秒钟，Kylo好不容易平静些的情绪又沸腾了。

“……和他在一起，脑子就会不正常，也不知道是不是喝了酒的缘故。我最受不了的就是他瞧不起我的那副模样，他那一刻的表情让我知道他几乎已经看穿我了。我说‘几乎’，是因为我不想承认我已经落花流水，那种感觉比让他把我当成一个下流表演的常客更糟。”

一跺脚，Kylo的第二个馊主意浮出水面：

“上楼。”

Kylo做出的决定，灵感源于Hux身后贴着的指示牌：

“‘心动指尖’，本栋5F”。

对前文还有印象的读者应该记得，“心动指尖”正是Hux当初建议Kylo去工作的粉红沙龙。有别于一般的粉红沙龙，“心动指尖”除了提供口交服务之外还有手淫服务。就算是Hux也因为这一提议感到了惊讶：

“你要去这里？”

“你不敢吗？”

并非不敢，只是Hux不知道Kylo一个女孩子上去有什么意义。但在那个时期，有了脱衣舞俱乐部的前车之鉴，可能Hux也明白，Kylo为了逞能，做出任何决定都不应让人感到意外。犹豫两秒，Hux还是跟着Kylo上了楼。推开“心动指尖”的店门，Kylo在同样讶异的接待员的询问下要了个私密卡座。

“一拐进店内，满眼都是正在服务的女孩子和暴露在外的阴茎，我觉得我晚上吃的那顿饭都要吐出来了。不过，见识过舞女的表演以后，走进粉红沙龙，胆子还是变大了一点，不会像站在脱衣舞俱乐部的厕所门口那样惊慌失措了。但肯定也有打肿脸充胖子的成分存在吧，还是挺直了背走到卡座那里去了。本来是想跟他说自己现在不靠出卖肉体也能赚钱的，可是……”

可是两人刚刚落座，门帘后便绕进来一个容颜精致、面带笑意却略显疲态的女服务生，手中端着一只餐盘，餐盘上放着茶水、热毛巾以及避孕套。

很明显地，当服务生发现卡座一方还坐着另一个人时，愣了一下。

“欢迎您今天光临本店……”

服务生在Hux身边跪下，视线却停留在Kylo身上。沙龙中灯光昏暗，服务生回过头来才看清Hux的脸，因Hux的帅气有些吃惊。

“很荣幸为您服务……是Hux先生吧？”

天天上班都能看到对门First Order的灯箱和广告板，服务生能在这时候认出Hux其实也不奇怪。然而情景诡异，失去了以往招待客人时的余裕，服务生依旧搞不太清楚眼前的状况。服务生认出Hux让Kylo颇为不满，但Kylo还未来得及说话，Hux便瞥了她一眼，挥挥手对服务生道：

“不用在意她。她今天就是来观摩的，你工作就好了。”

Hux点起一支烟，说话的口气十分温和。对方困惑地点点头：

“那么，首先为客人进行清洁……”

拉拉链的声音在Kylo耳畔作响，前一秒还紧盯着两人不放的Kylo本能地移开了视线。

“诶……啊，客人的鸡巴真的好大呢。”

甜蜜而造作的嗓音冲击着Kylo的耳膜。淫词秽语在耳畔作响，Kylo放在卡座上的手抓紧了身旁的挎包。出师未捷竟已遭人捷足先登，更可气的是Hux居然开始接受服务，知道自己挑了这种地方就要坚持到底，潜意识里又无法接受这两个人会在她面前做什么，Kylo突然出声：

“你们这里的工作步骤是什么啊？”

“是这样的，客人，我们会先为客人进行清洁，然后用手引导客人勃起。如果客人已经勃起了……”

Hux的话音打断服务生：

“小公主，你不是要来观摩吗？好好看着啊，别看别的地方。”

“我……”

回头瞪向Hux，果不其然，Kylo发现Hux正带着一脸志得意满的狐狸笑看着她。Hux伸出手，摸了摸服务生的头：

“继续吧。”

“好的，客人。这位客人的鸡鸡形状真是非常的漂亮，真是迫不及待想尝一尝……”

“你们一定要把这些话说出来吗？”

Kylo又问。服务生并未停下手中的动作：

“是的。这样能够刺激客人的性欲，也能够让客人的自尊心得到满足……”

“所以他的……那个，其实没有那么漂亮。”

“这……”

服务生歪了歪脑袋：

“我可以说实话吗？”

“你说。”

“算是很漂亮的。毛发的颜色也很稀有……”

“……可以了。”

Kylo险些咬破嘴。又一次想把视线移开，她却对上了Hux挑衅的目光，狐狸王舒适地靠向椅背，嘴中喷出惬意的烟雾来。隔着桌子，Kylo看不到Hux的性器，但Hux微微漫出口腔的呻吟似乎是在挑战她的耐心。

“变得好大啊，客人。我可以尝尝看吗？”

“可以啊。请吧。”

口交的邀请终于击碎了Kylo的耐心。Kylo用力干咳，开口时声音大得出奇：

“……我学够了。你可以离开了。”

只是Kylo的话音刚落，Hux就轻佻地反驳道：

“这怎么行？难道要我这里涨着靠你解决？”

“我才不——可是——”

“出去吧，莲。外面等我。”

“我也不想……”

“不出去那就在这儿等我完事儿。”

两个糟糕的选择中，Kylo选了她更容易接受的那个。今夜又一次，Kylo在自己提出的挑战面前当了逃兵。咬着牙从卡座上站起时，Kylo还听到Hux柔和地要求服务服务生继续，这让她逃离这片区域的步伐迈得前所未有的用力。泪水在眼眶里打转，Kylo全然没有回应门口的接待员说出的那句“感谢惠顾”，后半句“欢迎再来”也没有听清楚，躲进走廊里，从包里掏出烟的时候，Kylo发现自己双手不受控制地发抖。

在外的等待的时间度秒如年。本想在这种淫乱的氛围中向Hux做出“清白宣言”，谁知事情居然是这样的走向，就连自己逃避的欲望也无法继续掩饰，被Hux看了个一清二楚。到了此刻，Kylo终于意识到今晚她提出的两个建议全部都糟糕透顶，而“Hux在里面被人口交”这种事情更是超出了她的承受范围。

“心情郁闷极了。关于他的那个梦暂且不谈，我曾经可是因为他拿着一盒避孕套就改变了心理状态啊。懵懵懂懂的，也不明白自己到底在想什么，只是很清楚地知道，我不想看着Hux当着我的面和别人做爱。我可不管歌舞伎町那套法则，插入阴道才算做爱，别的女人那样碰Hux我根本受不了。就很像文化冲击。在我的脑海里，‘Hux和别的女人上床’这种概念是模糊的，它一直只是个概念而已，我知道这个概念会发生，但我没有去仔细想过这个概念要如何发生。现在它的前奏发生了，我发现我接受不了。站在那儿夹着腿，身上没有一个关节是舒服的。”

“是嫉妒了吧？”

“说不是嫉妒肯定在撒谎，可是那时候哪肯承认是嫉妒啊。我花了那么多钱，结果送我包下来的男人被别的女人手淫和口交，我真的觉得自己蠢透了，想当场冲进去砸了那家店，然后狠狠扇Hux几个耳光。我几乎都要付诸实施了，结果Hux这时候出来了。”

“咦？……那大概是过去多久啊？”

“看了眼表，我出来以后五分钟吧。我生着气，不肯理他，也不肯靠近他，提着包就走，甚至都后悔我居然还等了他。觉得他脏兮兮的，好像浑身都沾满了细菌。他在后面迈着他的大长腿跟着我。噔噔噔走到二楼拐角，他追上我，抓起我的手的时候我大叫一声‘滚开’，兔子一样跳开一米远。他反倒是又把我拽回来，强行把手伸到我面前让我闻了闻：

‘知道这是什么味儿吗？’

一股香精的味道。我皱着鼻子摇摇头，脑袋一直向后缩。

‘这是一次性消毒毛巾上的味道。她刚才擦的是我的手。’

‘……什么？’

‘你不会真的以为我会当着客人的面接受性服务吧？除非你有那种嗜好？叫什么来着，NTR？’

‘我才没那种变态爱好！’

我不知道‘NTR’具体是什么意思，但我还是能猜出个大概。就好像Hux也能猜到我真的以为他们在里面做了什么一样。

‘你没发现我们连避孕套都没用吗？’

他抬手把一个包装完整的避孕套扔向我。我像躲G先生一样躲开了。他朝我扔出来第二个，看着我蹦跳着躲闪：

‘谁叫你把头扭开的。我趁那个时候跟服务生打过招呼了。’

‘胡说。我都没听见你说话。’

‘在这儿工作的姑娘可没你那么傻。我用小指比划一下，摇摇头，她马上知道我什么意思了。你一出去我就让她站起来坐在对面喝茶了，她还笑着说我对女朋友怎么这么恶劣呢。’

‘小指’、‘女朋友’。我知道我那时候应该因为他作弄我而生气的，但那两个词被他说出来，我立刻没了出息，半张着嘴要斥责他别给自己脸上贴金，其实心里快活得要命。我真没想到我会这么快活。

Hux给我吹了个粉色泡泡，飘飘摇摇地把我包起来，让我一瞬间把他的恶劣都忘了。

‘……我什么时候是你女朋友了？’

我故意装出不情愿又嫌弃的样子，其实还在因为他使用的词汇而头晕。Hux笑笑：

‘今天晚上啊。’

‘那明天晚上呢？’

‘明天晚上你可没花钱包我，小姐。’

‘啪’，泡泡破了，把我狠狠地摔在地上。我差点拿包砸他，可我知道，这才是现实，这才是正确答案，这才是我和Hux真正的关系，他只是在尽三流演员的义务而已。我来不及失落，只能迅速调整状态，哼了一声，把他甩在身后继续下楼。结果，花了这么长时间，到现在还泡在这栋楼里，我已经觉得疲惫至极了。”

“可夜晚还很长呢。那时候还不到午夜吧？”

“连十一点都不到。我更发愁这个晚上该怎么过了，打发他回去当然不可能，便宜了他不说，我可是亏本亏到家了。到了一楼，发现外面已经下起了雪，我就站在自己的店门口，犹豫着要不要出去、出去了又该去哪儿。实在想不出头绪，看了一眼店里面，我意识到我大概只能求助于神灵的指引了。”


	11. Chapter 11

“意思是要用占卜来决定后面的走向吗？”

“是呀。我已经不知道这个夜晚该怎么办了，也不太相信自己的判断了。所以我确认一番那个粉丝不在附近后，就从包里掏出了钥匙，向Hux指了指店门。闪身进去，立刻把他也拉进来，又把门反锁，放下了所有的窗帘，点着了柜台后方的灯。这样不至于亮得太明显，又能保证足够的照明。

Hux看起来暂时还没明白我要做什么。而拉上窗帘的行为似乎让他有些不自在。

他的不自在，对我而言自然又是一种羞辱，尽管他很努力地没有表现出来。我拉上窗帘没有任何别的意思，只是因为我没打算开业，又不想让路过的人看到我在里面。可能是连着带着他去了两家风俗场所他会错意了？反正，我故意把脚步落得很重，回到占卜台后面，看都不看他，让他到沙发上休息一会儿。那沙发一般是给女性用户的，对他来说有些矮，他的长腿似乎无处安放。那会儿跟他怄气的程度之深，连这种细节都能让我得意起来。

Hux靠上沙发，打量着我挂在墙上的照片：

‘你准备花钱叫我看你工作？’

‘闭嘴。’

我已经拿出了占卜牌，开始预测今晚的去向。我专心占卜的时候必须会有人跟我说话，我的客人都知道，综艺节目里的评论声轨也是后期加上去的。Hux吃了瘪，倒也不以为意，掏出手机来噼噼啪啪地打字，大概在和今晚被他放鸽子的客人们道歉。这算是今晚第一次我们谁都没和对方说话的十几分钟。

没和他说话竟然没让我觉得很难受，可能因为我在专心做着什么事儿吧。以往和他在一起的时候，每一秒都在绞尽脑汁地和他对着干，而这十几分钟里，就那样各居一隅，也多亏占卜的力量，让我前所未有的平和。

十几分钟以后，我得出占卜结果：待在原地。

这算是我完全没想到的走向，我忍不住‘咦’了一声。我看向Hux，没想到他这会儿也看着我，等着我在那声‘咦’之后再说点什么。

他几乎——不对，他就是带着一脸鄙薄的笑容问我：

‘你算出来什么了？’

‘没什么。’

这个结果我不知道要怎么解释，我看着牌陷入犹豫。偷瞄了Hux几眼，他还是拿着手机在那里打字。他今晚的时间应该是属于我的，就算现在我让他无事可做，我也不想要他和别的客人联系。我占卜这么多次，从来没出错过，刚刚我又集中了十二分的精神，我想神灵或许是真的要我留在这里吧。可我和他留在这里干嘛？让他在沙发上睡觉？要他陪我打UNO？我就叫他过来，搬张椅子坐下。我要给他算算看。

‘我不信这个。’

他立刻回绝了。

‘我信。’

‘你信，而且你靠你相信的东西赚钱，我都没有意见，但是我真的不信。’

Hux看起来不是很乐意。我走到他面前，把他从沙发上拽起来，他有些抵抗，最后还是无奈地从了我，到了占卜台后面，在我身边坐下。他看起来不是很感兴趣，倒是也拿起了我的牌随便看看，那张牌还偏巧是Fox King。

那一瞬间我突然明白——也不知道是心理作用还是什么——其实我根本没必要把自己伪装得好像很成熟以让他对我严肃些，那些举措已经被证明是彻头彻尾的失败了。我有我自己擅长的事情，在占卜这方面，我成熟得不得了。把这些展现给他看不就好了吗？

他放下那张Fox King，拖长了声音问我打算干什么。他用手撑着脸，看起来兴味索然。我说，先让我了解了解你吧。

‘你还打算怎么了解？’

我在心里问了问题，让他选牌。但似乎神灵要和我再多开几个玩笑，本来我是想要了解他家庭状况的，算出来的结果却让我根本没办法骄傲地说出口。——总之不是很好，抱歉，我不能把这些事情公开讲出来。那时候推算到曾经发生过一些不太好的事情，我没再算下去了，我不想挖掘他身上究竟发生过什么，本能告诉我这不是什么好事，就和当初我在给Phasma算牌的时候戛然而止了一样。我紧张地看了看他：

‘刚才那把不算。’

他嗤笑一声，站起来要回到沙发上去。我一把扯住他的胳膊：

‘坐下。给你算算未来。’

‘我说了我真不信这个！’

‘算一下能掉块肉吗？’

‘这有悖我的价值观。’

‘这和你价值观有什么关系？’

‘你真的想知道？’

‘你说！’

‘……你自己要听的，不怪我。先说好了，不许哭。’

他叹口气，竖起手指来绕了一圈，指着整间店铺：

‘——这些。全部这些，包括你的占卜在内，包括你在内——都是骗人的，魁路莲小姐。’

我直接呆在那里了。”

“哇，这可真是失礼之至……”

年轻记者忍不住感慨。即使过去了十多年，说起这件事时，Kylo脸上依旧有些受伤的神色。她从烟夹中抽出一支烟，大概是Mevius的1毫克款，挥挥手示意准备站起来点烟的记者坐下，继续道：

“真是能把人气疯，对吧？那一瞬间气得脑子一片空白。可你以为这就是Hux的极限了吗？那家伙见我傻掉，估计是觉得我因为被人揭穿而恼羞成怒吧，干脆继续说起了实话：

‘占卜娘魁路莲。我还记得你的名片上怎么写呢，老实说，我以为那是你从事特殊职业的时候的代称。’

‘……特殊职业？’

‘妓女。’

他的话真是直白到惊人，这个词甚至是他用英语说的，好像他用日语讲我会理解不了一样。我确实恼羞成怒了，不是因为他错误的揭穿，只是当我回想到和他在一起时的诸种细节，我才发现自己在他眼里一直都是那样的角色。说白了就是风俗女。我努力了这么久来让自己有资格接近他，结果他却……我气得下巴都在发抖，他说不怪他，我怎么能不怪他？一直带着先入为主的看法看待我的不是他吗？一直轻慢我、鄙薄我的也是他啊？那一刻真是恨透他了，想把他直接赶出门。手里的牌，Benny Bunny，被我揉烂了。我低头看见手里揉得皱皱巴巴的牌，那张牌是我最喜欢的，因为它和我的真名同名。坚持了一晚上保住自己的自尊，结果还是被Hux击溃了。我把那张牌扔进垃圾桶，哭了。

和之前每一次在Hux面前落泪不一样，那天我哭得特别凶，但又不是嚎哭那种——就是眼泪源源不断地往外涌，妆什么的也不顾了，和他认识这么久产生的委屈感，加上这种生活给我带来的辛苦和疲惫，各种情绪混杂在一起，我坐在那里，捂着脸哭得喘不上气。

‘不是叫你别哭吗——’

Hux站在我身前对我说。我没理他，他从一旁抽了两张纸巾要递给我，我也不接。我胡乱说着话叫他滚出去，他碰我我就踢他，他上来拽我的手我也甩开了。或许他真的没想到一直没皮没脸地追着他的我会突然崩溃吧，他没再纠缠我，在原地站了一会儿，真的从店里离开了。”

“诶？就那么走了吗？”

“是啊，走掉了。我哭了好一阵儿才缓过来，也多亏他不在我身边，缓过来的时间其实还算快。放下手以后的第一个念头是把我身边关于他的东西都扔掉，结果我发现我身上带着的除了他的名片什么都没有。我把名片撕碎了扔掉，捡出Benny Bunny来抚平，抽泣着看着那张牌，迟疑我要不要也撕掉Fox King。那时候都有些怨恨神灵了，如果原地不动的结局就是听到这样伤人的话，我还不如拉着Hux出去遛弯呢。可我接着又想，我再也不要和Hux出去遛弯了。我要把他从我的人生中清算出去，我干脆搬到涩谷营业好了……用胶带粘Benny Bunny的时候我已经开始构筑各种逃离的想法，可是我的牌还没粘好，Hux就又回来了。”

“回来了？”

“他走的时候没锁门，我也忘了锁门这件事，所以他很简单地就推门进来了。身上没背包，手里提着一个塑料袋。我看了眼沙发，发现他根本就没把背包带走。他原本就打算回来的。

‘我去买烟了。’

Hux说。

我都服了。得没心没肺成什么样才能说出这种话啊？

我冷眼看着他，等待他采取下一步行动，拿起包老老实实从我这儿滚蛋。但他从塑料袋里拿走烟，又把塑料袋放到我面前：

‘哭得跟个马戏团的小丑一样。等会儿记得补妆啊。’

对塑料袋里内容物的好奇暂时战胜了我对他的怒气，打开一看，是便利店的包子和炸鸡排。”

“这是在赔罪吗？”

“谁知道他怎么想。不瞒你说，和他结婚这么多年了，他认错的次数屈指可数，能让他说出一句对不起难于登天。他不玩他的手机了，在我身边坐下，盯着我也不说话。

‘干什么？’

‘等你吃东西啊。’

‘我不饿。’

‘真的？’

从他的语气里，傻子都能听出来他根本不相信。他主动帮我把包着包子的纸撕开：

‘Phasma说你很能吃，叫我千万别把你饿着。’

‘……她和你说这些干嘛？’

‘你是她捧在手心里的宝贝，又是我的贵客，她恨不得给我开个会吩咐我怎么接待你。很烦人的好吗？’

‘这就是你决定接待我的方式？’

‘是红豆包啊。你最喜欢的口味吧？趁热吃。’

他把包子递到我面前。说我不饿是假的，本来晚饭又没吃饱，生气又消耗体力。以前Phasma经常买好多红豆包给我吃，和她闹僵的这段时间看见红豆包就会想起Phasma，我都好久没吃了。听到Phasma要拉着Hux开会，其实我很感动，想丢下Hux去店里找她。但我看了一眼店门，只看到厚厚地遮着玻璃的帷幕，就又意识到这一晚仍旧是我和Hux的。我回头看向红豆包，顺势看向了Hux举着红豆包的那只手。

和其他男公关不一样，Hux的手上没什么银饰——你们见过Poe了吧？那家伙两手的戒指永远不少于六个。Hux的手干干净净的，仔细看能看到细密的绒毛。

我一口咬在他手上。

因为生气，所以我咬得很死，他大叫一声要甩开，我这才放开他去吃红豆包，一口咬掉一大块。哭成那样也不管口红什么的了，反正脸上的妆早就不能看了。扫一眼，能看到他手上的牙印，他换了只手拿包子，被我咬过的手在一旁甩啊甩。

‘你上辈子狗投胎的吗？！’

因为左手还在给我拿豆包，他只靠右手并不能很好地抽出纸巾来擦干净沾着我口水的部分。我继续凑到他左手前吃包子，拉过他的手来，用他刚才丢给我擦眼泪的纸巾里的其中一张开始擦他那片被我压刻上去的牙印。我能看见我的虎牙留下的又圆又尖的小坑，吃着吃着包子就突然笑了。”

“报仇了。”

“对，原来报仇能这么简单。有块地方叫我咬破皮了，我故意用力压，听见他嚷嚷着叫我轻点。我可快乐死了，那天晚上从没那么快乐过。我丢下他，绕到一旁从柜子里拿了创可贴，回去给他贴上，认认真真地把两侧都粘好，转到他手心的时候，看起了他的掌纹。”

“真是职业本能啊。”

“可不嘛。掌纹只能看出一些很笼统的东西，第一个嘛，其实很简单。我叫他护肝。”

“啊？”

“其实这个不用看都知道。他从事这个行业，哪天不喝酒？我叫他等会儿去药店跟我买护肝片。红豆包吃完了，我又把他的左手当成鸡排拖架，要他继续拿着，我看着他的右手。说是男女分左右其实没这么麻烦啦，两只手都能看出来的。大概是因为惹哭了我这会儿变乖了吧，看我笑了，他也没把手收回去，估计是想等我满意了再说。看着看着看出来些不对劲的东西，我咂咂嘴：

‘你明年有烂桃花。’

他觉得很荒唐：

‘我哪天没有烂桃花？’

行了，知道喜欢他的女人多了。我翻他一眼：

‘这次不一样。’

‘哪儿不一样？’

‘你明年要结婚了。’

认识那么久我第一次见他笑成那样。他抖着肩膀，憋了半天还是笑出声，抽回手去搓了一把脸：

‘……真是不可思议。不准成这样，你干这个还不如去卖淫呢。’

他这人就这样，能坚持五分钟不当混蛋就不错了。当然现在沉稳多了，毕竟也快40了嘛。那会儿真的就是个混蛋大学生，真面目在我面前暴露无遗，讨厌得紧。我狠狠抽了一把他的手心叫他滚，他说好了不闹了你赶紧吃——好像一个长兄在安抚自己炸毛的妹妹一样，但他自己那表现还是好像我说了什么天大的笑话。

其实我也没想到自己能看出这种内容来，但我对自己的能力是很有信心的。可想想这样的Hux会跟人结婚，就连我都觉得不可思议。……当然，不可思议是一方面吧，另一方面是想到他要结婚，想到他会就这样退出我的生活，胸口突然空落落的。剩下半块炸鸡排一下子就没了味道了。”

“其实你可以大概算出来他的结婚对象是谁的吧？”

“只是大概而已，可以给出一个差不多的描述，具体是谁是算不清楚的，神灵不会给我那么大的权利。但是我没去算。我不想知道他会和谁结婚，我不想知道是谁最后得到了他的眷顾，什么样的、让我望其项背的女人能搞定这个讨人嫌的狐狸王。那时候真的好希望我的占卜结果是错的，明年他还是这个讨人厌的Hux，让我准备离开他的决心飘摇不定，就这么继续一团混乱地持续下去……但我不能被他看出我的低落，爱信不信，我丢下他的手说，明年我们走着瞧。

‘真没想到你能靠这种东西赚钱。’

他显然没把我的占卜结果当回事儿，信手拿起了我在桌子上还没贴好的那张Benny Bunny翻看。

‘你以为我包你的200万哪儿来的？’

本来想呛他一句，呛完我发现这句话其实很有问题。卖淫来的呗。

他也意识到我在自掘坟墓了。我瞪他一眼叫他别开口说话。

‘再气我我就真的去卖淫。到时候看Phasma会不会扒了你一层皮。’

‘别说这种话嘛。还是好好当你的占卜娘吧，你卖淫挣不到钱啊。’

我都想把炸鸡包装纸塞他嘴里。卸下男公关的伪装就是这副德行，狗嘴里吐不出象牙。已经被他气得大哭过一次了，他再说这些话的时候我就有了免疫力，琢磨了一秒要怎么反击他：

‘你小心我卖完淫跑去跟你结婚。呸。’

‘那我只能抢先在其他客人之前光顾你了。’

‘用你毛色稀有又长得很漂亮的鸡巴吗？’

他被他的烟呛住了。

‘你还惦记着这事儿啊？’

‘你自己做的烂事儿还有脸说我惦记？’

‘长大了啊，莲。能把那个词直接说出口了。’

‘……托您的福。’

我翻出化妆包去补妆。没办法，我还是无可救药地享受跟他斗嘴的过程，几句下来心情也变好了一些。从洗手间出来，我在那里整理自己的占卜牌，他在旁边抽烟，玩我的水晶球。

‘眼睛还是有点肿啊。’

他看着我说。

‘也不想想是谁的错。’

‘有哪次你和我在一起的时候不哭的吗？’

‘还是有的吧？别把我当成哭包。’

‘哭包莲酱，这名字不错。’

‘你那张嘴什么时候能消停点？’

我拿起镜子又检视一遍妆容。说起来，我其实从来不怕让他看到我素颜的样子，第一次遇见他的时候我那副惨样其实他后来还记着呢。口红有点没涂匀，我又拿出来口红补涂，结果他这时候问我：

‘你什么时候能放弃努力把自己变成大人的举动，什么时候我就收敛了。’

……哎。其实他一直能看破我啊。

‘我比你想象得成熟。’

这话连我自己听着都像是垂死挣扎。他伸出手，食指突然勾住我的衣领，我本能地向后一躲，他立刻将手抽回去：

‘你穿的还是棉质内衣吧？’

‘啊？！这跟你有什么关系？’

‘棉质的、单色、没有任何花纹、内裤也不是成对儿的。等你学会穿带蕾丝的成套内衣再说吧。记住有个东西叫吊袜带。’”

我真是要放弃和这个男人正常对话的欲望了。

‘知道你睡过的漂亮姐姐多了。闭嘴吧。’

‘你就没一件事算准的。你说的那是Dameron。’

‘嗯哼。’

我又想起他那盒避孕套。鬼才信他说的话呢。没准他现在有女朋友，我不知道罢了。刚才不是算了他明年要结婚吗？检查自己的妆的过程中，越想越觉得可疑。我干脆放下镜子，以一副很确定的口吻问他：

‘今天晚上出来陪我，你女朋友会不高兴吧？’

他皱了皱眉头：

‘其实还好。她不会太生气的。’

没想到我的猜测成真了。我手脚有些发凉，还没想好该怎么应对，他接着说：

‘毕竟200万分账到我那儿有160万，明天我可以给她买个戒指，年后就能求婚了是不是？’

看着我呆滞地分析他这几句话到底是不是开玩笑、玩笑的比例又有多少，他吐了口烟，抖完烟灰的手摸摸我的脑袋：

‘骗你的。就算真的有，也不可能就这么说出来让你知道。你太容易相信别人了。快点长大吧。’

‘……真的没有？’

‘你很在意？’

‘……嗯。’

他的手放在我脑袋上，就好像打开了我的诚实开关。我之前说过我感觉我像他的一条狗，那一瞬间我也那么觉得。

‘真的没有。’

他说。

我意识到自己很明显地松了口气。为了掩饰这种显著过头的情绪，我抖掉他的手：

‘别再把我当成小孩子了。’

‘这要看你的表现。’

‘……那就帮我变成大人啊。’

我眼神躲躲闪闪地说。他怔了一下，突然凑上来，离我只有十公分吧。被我抖掉的手压在我的后颈上，他勾着我的脑袋向前，嘴唇靠近我的，我们之间只剩下几乎观察不到的一点点距离了。

我其实没把我要和他说的话说完。可他那样的动作一出现，我后半句话根本没来得及说出口。我能感受到他的呼吸打在我脸上，那瞬间我觉得自己特别渺小，只是他掌心里一只笨拙的甲虫，被他死死地捏住，逃不掉了。

这样若即若离的动作保持了几秒，他突然放开我，拉开一些距离：

‘你开始和其他客人变得一样了。’

‘……什么意思？’

‘你得搞清楚，莲。我们给你们的东西都是假的。如果你执意要求，我可以回到General Hux的模式下去给你无微不至的关怀，但也就到此为止。大部分客人都是这样——想着有朝一日能和我上床，然后不断地花钱来延续这种幻想，而事实上我除了恭维和关怀不会给她们任何多余的东西，就连关怀都是工作责任而已。况且，从孩子变成大人是不可能靠那种事情一蹴而就的。’

他说这段话的认真神色，认识他这么久我从来都没见过。他太认真了，搞得我百口莫辩，我要说的那后半句话其实是想让他趁着圣诞节商场营业到两点，等会儿陪我去买内衣。我想看他去内衣店不太好意思的样子，也想故意问他什么样的内衣才算是大人的内衣之类——虽然后面证实过他根本不会不好意思，他只会一点反应都没有，进门就在等待区坐下随便我折腾，懒得看我选了哪件，还毫无感情地美其名曰说等着晚上看惊喜——这都是婚后的事情了，暂且不提。

‘我真的没有那种打算。……你想多了。’

我缓缓把他的手从我肩膀上放下去，觉得他那串话说出来，我也不想让他带我去买内衣了。解释又是多余，难免引起他新的一轮嘲讽，在他看来可能我说什么都是不可信的。只是就连这句话他都不肯信，他微微扬起嘴角：

‘是吗。那就好。’

语气里的敷衍猴子都能听得出来。我认输也好，不认输也罢，在他眼里都是逞强，都是小孩子秉性。心绪像沸水一样翻腾，既然不可一世的狐狸王永远都只相信自己的判断，那我就让这判断成真好了——哪怕只有一部分，我要让他遭到他作弄我的报应。

我一把揪住他的领子，力气前所未有地大，然后冲着他的嘴就亲上去了。动作太猛我磕到了门牙，憋进嗓子里的吃痛的声音也没能阻止我吻他，我还故意用虎牙咬他的嘴唇，我要他的嘴上手上都留下我的印子，哪怕只有几天都好。他僵了一瞬，想要把我推开，但我可是使出了浑身的力气要把他固定在我身前，过了一阵儿他突然放弃了挣扎。他开始吻回来，我才知道原来接吻是要用舌头的，而我所做的只是在疯狂地咬他而已。他的舌头一往我嘴里探，我立刻慌了，松了手要离开，他箍住我脖颈不让我跑。我能感受到他手指掐着我脖子的力量，和他亲吻我的动作一样野蛮。我快要呼吸不上来的时候，他把我甩开，喘着气往垃圾桶里吐了口痰：

‘水平真差劲。——疼死我了。都快出血了。’

不知道的人会觉得我们打了一架，灯光下我觉得我的脸在发烧，他向来苍白的脸也有点红，大概是缺氧。我心鼓如雷，脑子也一样缺氧，缺氧就让大脑有些停摆，说话的时候直接绕过了这个区域：

‘我是初吻啊，能有什么办法？’

他抬起头来的时候我看到他有些惊讶。但那种惊讶转瞬即逝，他立刻没好气地回敬到：

‘那你确实欠个男人帮你变成大人。’

‘反正也不是你。’

我回过身去，拿起桌上的镜子，用梳头来让头发遮住我红得没法看的耳朵。他抽了两张纸巾站起来去了洗手间，回来的时候已经把嘴上残留的口红洗干净了。

‘真拿你一点办法都没有。把你当小孩对待，小孩又没你这么出格。不是说你没那个想法吗？’

‘亲你一下就算有想法了啊？那我再亲你一下是不是会怀孕啊？’

‘你还知道光接吻不会怀孕啊？’

‘我知道跟你接吻能气到流产。’

‘先找个愿意让你怀孕的男人再说吧。’

‘迟早有一天在你酒里下药把你迷奸了。’

‘那不还是证明你有想法吗？’

‘有完没完啊臭狐狸！’

再吵下去可能我真的要拿水晶球丢他了。那玩意儿很沉，就在我手边，一着急了我真的能叫他血溅当场。可就在我以为我们真的就要吵这么一晚上的时候，我肚子咕溜溜叫起来，声音像漫画里的拟声词一样飘到我和他中间，响得惊人，一下子把我和他都打断了。”

“Hux刚给你买了红豆包吧？”

“我哪能想到我肚子这么不争气。其实加上红豆包、炸鸡排和晚餐，也就只满足了二分之一的食量，纯粹是因为跟他吵架忘了饿，但肠胃又没参与进来。我尴尬地、难以置信地看着自己的肚子，那里用腰封束得很紧，偏偏这会儿看起来有了自己的生命。

那几秒里我们谁都没说话。

先打破沉默的是Hux：

‘牙那么利，饿得又这么快，以后叫你野猪算了。’

‘野猪和猪又不一样……’

‘能吃不就得了。走吧，出去吃东西。’

‘咦？’

‘不是饿了吗？我知道一家挺好的居酒屋，烤串个头大，炸鸡块也是。能喂饱你。不嫌弃吧，野猪占卜娘？’”


	12. Chapter 12

就这样，Kylo因为叫得不合时宜的肚子获得了新的外号，而这只不过是后来Hux给Kylo起的十几个外号之一。肚子饿了确实是客观存在的情况，窝在占卜店里又除了吵架没有事情可做，烤串的诱惑不能说不大，Kylo想了想，还是答应了Hux的邀约。走出店门、上好门锁，Kylo同Hux前往位于赤坂见附的居酒屋，虽然前往车站的路上依旧吵个不停，上了电车却谁也没再开口。

“站在他旁边却不和他说话感觉怪怪的，也讨厌别人打量着我们，猜测我们是什么关系。我干脆走到了车厢末尾，离得他远远的。隔着人群望了，他根本没在意我去了哪里。下了车，他就似乎忘了他还有个同伴一样，大步走向出站口，我得小跑着才能追上他。”

抱怨着“腿长了不起吗、稍微等一下我啊、对淑女真是一点都不体贴”之类的话，穿着高跟鞋努力保持平衡的Kylo终于追上了Hux。揪住Hux的胳膊停下来喘气，强迫Hux陪自己站一会儿才继续迈开步伐，居酒屋离车站五分钟的路，Kylo像是害怕被母鸡抛弃的小鸡一样一路掐紧了Hux的小臂。

路过药店，Kylo蓦地想起自己要Hux护肝，又强行拉着Hux拐进去，给Hux买了一大堆解酒药和护肝剂，购物和结账的动作迅速，根本容不得Hux拒绝。

“他是第一次收到客人送的这种礼物呢。我知道土爆了，但他自己又不会去买。仗着自己能喝天天胡来，谁知道会不会突然有一天就暴毙了。”

最后一句话，Kylo同样也像个老妈子一样说给了Hux听，母鸡和小鸡的立场有了一瞬间的转变。Hux半是无奈半是认命地答应了Kylo注意身体健康的要求，老老实实把一大包保健品塞进了自己的背包里，和Kylo送的那条围巾放在了一起。

就在这时，圣诞节到来的钟声在两个人丝毫没去留意时间流逝的情况下突兀地响起，Hux拉着背包拉链的动作停下来，抬头和Kylo一起望向了飘扬着雪花的天空。

熙熙攘攘的人流中，这对儿冤家之间有了短暂的平静。被欢乐的气氛所感染，Kylo活泼地扭头看向Hux：

“圣诞快乐！”

“……圣诞快乐。”

欢呼的人声回荡在耳边，将二人裹在了只属于自己的世界中。见Hux的表情有些呆愣，Kylo的笑容也逐渐消弭，

“怎么了？”

“……没什么。就是想起来还有份月初要交的报告没写。”

此刻的Hux在Kylo面前完全是个普普通通的大学生。破坏氛围的话说出口遍遭到了Kylo的埋怨，Hux探出手又收回去：

“你鼻子上沾到雪了。”

看到Kylo像小猫洗脸一样清理起自己醒目的鼻子来，Hux转身带着Kylo继续前往两人要去的那家居酒屋。位于地下一层的居酒屋虽然喧闹且烟臭扑鼻，却如Hux所言有着分量极大的美食。不再顾忌是否会在Hux面前丢人的问题，佳肴当前又暂时忘记了和Hux的争端，Kylo肆无忌惮地点了一大堆烤串、小菜和炸鸡，滴酒未进却也已经显得兴奋过度了。

“圣诞的气氛果然有魔力啊。看到大家都那么开心，加班归来的工薪族喝得醉醺醺地搂在一起唱歌，啤酒杯叮叮当当地响，东西又那么好吃，市井气息让我也跟着快乐起来了。甚至还当着Hux的面唱起圣诞歌，强迫他吃我喂的炸鸡块。他明明不是很饿，看着他皱着眉头吃我喂的东西就让人快乐得不得了。

那时候觉得，这是我来东京以后吃得最开心的一顿饭了。就忍不住问Hux：

‘平常这里也这么热闹吗？’

‘只有新年前后吧。’

‘那你以前带其他人来过吗？’

‘其他大小姐才不会忙到连约个米其林三星的时间都没有呢。’

其实就是没有，他非要兜个大圈子讲出来，还不忘了取笑我安排他去家庭餐厅吃饭。

‘等你什么时候学会取悦本大小姐了再说吧。’

我扬起脖子喝酒，装出豪迈的样子，可啤酒这东西是真的难喝，而且还容易让我醉得很快。半杯下去我已经有些喝不动了，老老实实吃东西，饕餮如狼似虎，什么淑女的品格都忘了个精光。Hux就一直抽着烟，看着我，喝掉两大杯啤酒，偶尔吃一点裙带菜。后来我像只吃太多的动物一样满意地瘫在座位上拍拍肚皮，当着他的面把腰封拆开重系了一遍：

‘感谢招待，General～Hux！’

‘我收回刚才的判断。叫你野猪都是抬举你了，你吃东西就像是猪。’

‘真是一句好听的都说不出来。你是不是又想被咬了？’

‘那可不行。其他客人看到可要起疑心了。’

‘又不是咬在你脸上。你就说泡咖啡烫到手了。’

‘我嘴里现在还肿着呢。’

‘那你别和其他人接吻不就好了。’

咬破他的嘴让我得意洋洋，得意加上开始发作的酒劲儿让人忘本，我就撑在桌子上，又亲上去了。”

Hux只来得及咕哝着喊一声“莲”，就被Kylo夺走了说话的机会。有了第一次，第二次在酒精的作用下就变得大胆了许多，Kylo回忆着片刻前同Hux接吻时的动作，笨拙又努力地开始以正常的方式亲吻Hux。注意到这一桌的动作，其他桌旁的客人开始起哄，这样的氛围中Hux一时难以将Kylo推开。

“亲了他好久啊。久到等我放开他，发现他手里夹着的烟，烟灰都掉在桌子上了。”

这一发现让Kylo得到了极大的满足，也让Kylo的行动变得更加有自信起来，抓起桌上的点菜单去结了账，回到座位前准备离开时，Kylo毫不客气地抓住了Hux的手。

“出去透透气解酒吧。”

离开居酒屋时，Kylo脸上仍旧带着浓浓的红晕，而Hux看起来一切如常。蹦跶着行走在街道上，倒着走路撞到路人，Kylo忙不迭地道歉，随后又不好意思地朝Hux笑笑。漫无目的地在街上乱转，路过一家电器店时，Kylo突然在橱窗前停住脚步，指指橱窗里垒了好几排的、大小不一的电视：

“你看！”

电视上播放的正是Kylo参与的、预定圣诞节前夜播出的人气综艺节目三小时圣诞节特辑，正到了Kylo出场、优雅地发挥自己名门出身的礼节坐上嘉宾席的时候。从来没有见过Kylo在电视上的表现，Hux盯着电视上蒙着面纱的占卜娘时，很难把身旁略带醉意的Kylo和电视中的神秘少女结合起来。看Hux一时没有表态，Kylo用胳膊肘撞了撞Hux的腰：

“没认出来吗？这可是我——”

喝醉了的Kylo嗓门惊人，赶在后半句话被Kylo嚷嚷出来之前，Hux一把捂住了Kylo的嘴。Kylo像遭到绑架一般奋力挣扎，所幸在路人看来，这只是一个无奈的男朋友想要制服喝多了胡来的女朋友，两人没有引起过多的注目。等到Kylo老实下来、怏怏不悦地看向他时，他有些气急败坏，压低了声音道：

“你能不能对自己走红有点自觉啊？！”

厌弃地看着自己手上沾上的脂粉，Hux三令五申叫Kylo乖乖等在原地，到一旁的药妆店里买了一包口罩出来，拆开取了一只戴在Kylo脸上，接着用湿巾擦起自己的手：

“说你笨你还真是笨，笨到这程度也是惊人，你真的是猪啊？都被粉丝堵在门口骚扰过了，还敢在大街上叫唤自己就是那个谁——”

“可我——”

“面纱有用吗？我当初还不是一眼把你认出来！笨死了！”

那是我故意要你认出来的，Kylo想要辩解，可Hux突然凶巴巴的样子让他有些瑟缩。酒精带来的欢乐散了大半，被人兜头浇了一盆冷水，Kylo看起来十分委屈。

“我真的没觉得自己很红……”

“你都有钱200万买我一晚上了，还没意识到自己的钱是哪儿来的？”

200万这一数字一经Hux说出口，Kylo的欢乐就彻底没了影，之前的争吵也好、亲吻也罢，又被蒙上了钱色交易的、令人无法忽视的阴影。口罩上方的眼睛带着郁悒的神色看着Hux，Kylo想要勾勾Hux的手叫他不要生气了，却没有那个胆量。

“最根本的还是没法理解他为什么当时那么生气。后来提起这件事的时候他坚持说他没有我理解的那么生气，他只是怕我给他惹麻烦而已——其实惹了麻烦又怎样呢？他丢下我就跑不就得了。这么跟他说了，他又骂我脑子不好用，也不想想他怎么可能扔下我拔腿就跑。Hux说话总是这样。非得让你想半天，才能想清楚他到底什么意思。而且绝大多数时候你还想不出来。”

圣诞节来临的第一个小时，Kylo已经因为Hux发火儿心情低落到了极点。最终还是把气顺过来的Hux先松开紧咬着的嘴唇，叹息一声，叫Kylo到吸烟桶旁陪他抽烟。

“我又不能天天当你的保镖。端点名人的架子出来，行不行？”

“……现在也要我那样吗？”

Hux瞪了Kylo一眼。口罩下的嘴努起来，Kylo闷声闷气地回答：

“……好。”

Hux教训完Kylo便一直沉默着抽烟，Kylo在背后搓着手，只觉得自己整个人都无处安放。周身的环境在两人的静默中重新回到Kylo的五感世界内，马路对面，百货商场的店员正在拿着喇叭，大声宣传着今夜的促销活动。

蔫巴巴的兔子耳朵又竖起来，Kylo像是条件反射一般看向了百货商场。

“史上最大力度促销、全店积分50倍、特价商品再30% off、最后一个半小时”——这些词对Kylo而言不能说没有诱惑力，而且Kylo包里恰好放着这家店的会员卡。见Kylo盯着百货商场不放，Hux在她身旁问道：

“想去百货商场？”

“嗯。”

“走吧。”

“可是去完百货商场就只能回家了。”

看了眼表，Hux推了一把Kylo的后背：

“也差不多了。已经过一点了，还有两个小时我的服务也该结束了。”


	13. Chapter 13

在这里，Hux和Kylo的想法出现了一些偏差。Hux的想象中，Kylo走进商场，大概率会购买一般女性会倾心的服装和饰品，亦有可能会顺手买个礼物给自己，这是他在多次陪客人逛街后得来的经验。但令他意外的是，Kylo只匆匆扫了一眼一层的柜台，便加快步伐走向了通往B1的扶梯，来到了位于B1的超市卖场。

就和Hux第一次带自己的客人前往那家居酒屋一样，陪客人逛超市也是Hux从业经历中头一遭。更不要说Kylo径直走过了点心和零食区，匆匆忙忙地赶在商场打烊之前往购物车里扔起了蔬菜和生肉。

“意面家里还有……大米好像要吃完了，不过今天拎不动了。下星期的肉买这么多应该够了，午饭反正在学校或者电视台吃。啊，对，番茄罗勒酱。蜜瓜……怎么这么贵。特价还这么贵。”

顺着自言自语的Kylo的视线方向，Hux看向放着蜜瓜的货架。切好的一小盒蜜瓜，价格1200日元。跟着Kylo挑了半天特价蔬菜已经让Hux感到不解，这会儿看到可以一夜豪掷200万的人气占卜娘对着蜜瓜犯难，更是让他感到了惊讶。

因为进入超市后，Kylo忙着在蔬菜摊前挑挑拣拣，一度表现得好像忘了Hux的存在，到这一时刻为止，Hux都没有能够和Kylo说上一句话。小号推车塞得满满当当，Kylo最后还是带着惋惜的神情放下了那两盒蜜瓜。望着Kylo推车前往便当区的背影，Hux咬咬嘴，将蜜瓜盒抓在了手中。

对于高达160万的分成来说，2000多日元真的不算什么。

追上Kylo时，Hux发现Kylo的行为又一次让他感到了困惑。推车里已经塞满了蔬菜和肉，这会儿又堆着十几盒不同口味的便当，还有一些即将迎来当日处理期限的炸物。就算胃口如Kylo，这么多东西也不可能在赏味期限内吃完，Hux终于忍不住开口：

“你干嘛还要买这么多这些？”

忙着整理购物车里的食材，Kylo这才想起自己把Hux忘在了身后，猛地抬起头，愣了愣：

“啊……因为我等一下还要在回家前去个地方。”

“去哪儿？”

“去……”

Kylo有些犹豫。瞥了一眼购物车里的便当山，Kylo突然意识到自己一个人根本不可能拎得动这些东西，便带着恳求的神色看向Hux：

“我告诉你的话，你能不能帮我拿东西？”

从进了超市开始，Kylo的行为就让Hux摸不着头脑，然而帮Kylo拿东西本来就是他的计划和职责范围内，Hux只能迟疑着点点头。Kylo松了口气，解释道：

“我要去西新宿的流浪汉聚集区。我要给他们带点吃的过去。”

眼前这个打扮精致、出手豪迈的少女，会纠结蜜瓜的价格本已足够让人感到惊奇，准备在圣诞夜里为流浪汉送食物的举动更是让Hux开始感叹人类的多面性。联想到Kylo的流浪经历，Hux知道这种行为可算是情理之中，也知道自己无论说什么都不可能改变Kylo既定的计划，只能答应了Kylo的要求。

走出超市，Hux悄然把两盒蜜瓜放进了Kylo自己的那几只购物袋里。据Kylo描述，回到家后她整理东西时，惊奇地发现了那两盒蜜瓜，检查了好几次小票却一无所获。

“我想了半天——啊，这个等会儿再说，都是回了家以后的事儿了。总之，离开超市以后，我和Hux提着购物袋，步行到新宿的流浪者公园，看到大家正聚在一起分一个便利店的打折蛋糕，其中有些人是得到我的帮助后脱离了流浪生活、今晚回来和大家一起过节的。他们远远地看见我便大声朝我打招呼，我就提着袋子一路小跑过去了。”

“Hux也跟着一起过去了吗？”

“他才不呢。他站在我身后大概五米远的一个垃圾桶旁边，在那里抽着烟，看着我给其他流浪者分食物、击掌、笑成一团，说着我们之间的黑话。本来我就一直没有完全脱离这个群体，隔三差五送东西给他们，也帮助了几个人租到廉租房、让他们有机会找到了工作。以前他们怎么照应我，现在我也要怎么照应他们才是。”

“这些事情都没有和Hux提到过吗？”

“从来没有。流浪时期过得有多苦我不想重温，我也不想在他面前再提，帮助流浪者缓解或者走出困境这种行为也是我和他们之间的秘密，和Hux没有任何关系。何况我也没什么机会在他面前提起这事儿。”

“所以他看到那些是什么反应？”

“这个……我其实说不清。当时我没把注意力放在他身上。中途有人问我，莲酱，那个帅哥是你男朋友吗？我说不是，是我的搬运工——我才扭头去看他。他站在路灯下，抽着大概是第二支烟，脸上的神色很是警惕，好像这群流浪者会突然伤害他一样。可我和这些人太熟了，里面有几个姐姐每个月的生理用品都是我在提供，他们不会伤害我和Hux，只会表现得热情过度。我不想让我和Hux都感到尴尬，就叫大家别招惹他，这人和我不熟，我只是叫他来搬东西的。

‘哪有这么潮的搬运工啊~莲酱就知道骗人！’

一个姐姐笑嘻嘻地说。

‘是不是莲酱的保镖啊？我们莲酱现在超有名的，有保镖很正常吧？’

他们在那里自顾自地讨论起来。突然又有人对我道：

‘是个对小动物很温柔的人呐。很有福气嘛，莲酱。’

我再次回过头，发现Hux拆了我买的一块鸡胸肉在喂野猫。怎么这么自觉啊？那可是好不容易抢到的特选特价鸡胸肉好吧？我白眼差点翻上天。可他揪着鸡胸肉逗猫的样子真像个小男孩。也不管自己外套衣摆都叠在地上了，就在那里叼着烟逗猫，打发等待我的时间。野猫蓄力跳跃，双爪扣住那块鸡胸肉，‘嗖’地窜进黑暗里不见了。他看着野猫融进去的那丛灌木笑起来。

在他注意到我在看他前我赶紧回过头。为了让这个话题快点结束，我竖起手指放在唇边：

‘大家要帮我保密哦。’

‘只是保镖的话也要保密吗？’

‘这么帅的保镖叫别人签走了就不好了。’

也不知大家信不信我说的这些话，那种气氛下他们大笑着，举起啤酒干杯，祝我圣诞节和新年快乐。……是啊，新年其实也没几天了。

去年的新年夜我想着要跳楼，今年我却已经能够帮助到大家了。一年的时间说快不快说慢不慢，苦的时候哭都哭不出来，顺利的时候时间快到几乎让人留不下记忆。我问大家：

‘新年夜你们也在这里吗？’

‘莲酱在的话我们就在。’

‘那我一定来。’

我和他们约定。我已经不一样了，我也一定要让大家过一个和去年不一样的新年，我要买很多年糕小豆汤，热的，送给大家。”

“后来做到了吗？”

“做到了。虽然相处的时间很有限，因为第二天凌晨我要到电视台去准备早安节目。其实圣诞节那天也一样，四点钟我要从家里出发，到电视台去给新年正式开始的早安占卜栏目拍直播预告。所以那会儿我很快就和他们分别了。一步三回头地离开公园，分了两个塑料袋到手里，我就那样又回到了Hux身边，开始和他单独相处了。”

“Hux有做出什么评论吗？”

“没有。……啊，不对。他低声咕哝了一句‘野丫头’。除此之外，回家的一路上他都有些沉默，我抛出去的话题他都回应得很敷衍。见他那副若有所思的样子，我也就不再没话找话，和对骂比起来那太无趣了。从我们当时所在的地方，步行十五分钟就能回到我家，我试着后半程不吭气、由着他沉浸在自己的世界里，结果他就真的那么一路把我送到家里去了。”

“送到家里？是公寓门口吗？”

“是公寓里。他进来了，把最沉的两个袋子放在了玄关，看到室内的布局，好像这才回过神来，意识到自己到了一片不该到来的空间。他轻易不可以到客人家里去的，风险太高。他反应过来，职业素养发挥作用，转身要走。我揪住他：

‘好歹帮我把东西放到厨房去啊。’

那么沉的两个袋子呢。虽说我自己也不是提不动吧，他当然也知道。但他还是默默地把东西帮我拿过去，放在了冰箱前。我戳戳腕表的表盘：

‘两点半。你还有半个小时才能结束服务哦。’

‘你还没跟我待够啊？’

他问。没有，怎么可能待够了。但或许是被他传染了吧，我回答他：

‘我心疼钱。’

‘你是真心疼钱。’

我知道他在嘲笑我在超市里连蜜瓜都舍不得买，那时候我还不知道他偷偷买给我了。我把他撵到客厅去，给他算了一笔账，二十万一小时，半小时就是十万。你对你的挣钱能力也有点自觉，我教训他，我叫你来可不是给你办福利院的。

我那副伪装出来的、咄咄逼人的架势让他觉得好笑，他最终还是妥协了，在被炉前坐下，毫不客气地开始剥我的橘子吃。我拿着遥控器，打开电视，调出我录好的今天晚上的节目，跳到我登场的部分，像拍大型犬一样拍拍他的头：

‘乖，在这里等一会儿。我收拾好东西给你泡茶。’

我回到厨房开始整理买来的食材。虽然他很重要，需要赶紧放进冰箱里的牛肉也很重要。我的冰箱基本上已经空空荡荡了，连牛奶都只剩个底儿。蔬菜暂时先连着保鲜袋放冷藏，等他走了以后我处理也来得及。把肉类放到冷冻层的过程中，我发现了那两盒蜜瓜。蹲在地上看了半天小票看不出个所以然，也不记得自己结账的时候有见到它们，不禁怀疑自己失了忆。那时候怎么也想不到会是Hux买的，他才不像是会给我买蜜瓜的人呢。算了，毕竟那个大活人还坐在我客厅里，我也就先不去和蜜瓜计较——一轮忙完，我把昨天在便利店买的切块蛋糕拿出来摆盘，泡了点热绿茶，一起放在餐盘上端出去，准备以此来向这个耗费了我巨资的夜晚告别，然后——也和他告别。这是我最后一次去找他了，对吧？七个多小时以前我和自己约好的。七个多小时，过得可真快啊。”

“Hux对这一晚有什么表态吗？”

“可以说是没有吧，因为等我忙完，端着餐盘回到客厅，我发现他脸上盖着一本商学课本，睡着了。”

“睡着了？！”

“是呀。我的被炉后方是个两人用的小沙发，他就靠着沙发边缘睡着了，脸上盖着书。电视里我还在给人卜牌呢，他居然就那么睡着了，真是让人火大。想把书拿起来抽他的脸，手伸到书脊边缘，又收回来了。

我想起来他说他节后还有个报告要交。和Phasma在一起住了那么久，我知道他们这种学业和工作兼顾的生活比我在高中混日子更辛苦，何况听Phasma说Hux为了维持A+的成绩经常几十个小时不睡觉。我不知道Hux家里什么样，反正我家里很暖和，香氛喷得很足，沙发上下堆满毛绒玩具，就连他屁股下面坐着的垫子都是我精挑细选过、坐好几个小时也不会坐疼屁股的那种。别说他了，连我经常都不知不觉在被炉里睡着。所以我没叫醒他，我把客厅灯关掉，电视静音，到卧室去拿了条毯子盖在他身上，就在他旁边坐下，开始吃起蛋糕来了。”

“一直都没让他醒过来吗？”

“没有。他想睡就睡吧，我记得Phasma跟我说过他家在港区，肯定要靠交通工具回家，这会儿要走又只能打车。虽然对他和我而言打车的费用都是可以负担的，但我自作主张，或者说为自己留下他找借口吧，擅自决定帮他省一点是一点。我把腕表摘下来放在桌子上，吃着东西，看着时间流逝，秒针一圈圈地转。很快，三点到了。

灰姑娘在12点结束她的魔法时刻，我的在三点。三点过了，Hux还在我旁边睡觉。等到三点零一分，我才慢慢回到现实中，和他多相处的每一秒，都让我感觉是无价的奢侈。再一想，如果他说的那些内容都是真的，他可能从来没在别的客人家里睡过觉，而现在他就在我旁边，书遮住脸，发辫在颈间像涓流一样打了个弯，垂到他胸口上。那时候在想，依靠金钱和偶然的魔法，我可能在那一刻确实是和其他客人不一样的。不知不觉地，目的就这么达到了。

谁能想到在自己寻求了那么久的东西，会在这样的瞬间突然到了自己手中呢。可也明白这也不过是转瞬即逝的，一旦他醒来，魔法就真的结束了。我像个恶毒的女巫一样，想找个纺锤扎他的指尖，要他永远不要醒。

我在旁边慢慢吃着蛋糕，看着电视里的自己，马上就要到我揭晓占卜结果的时候，一旁的男女艺人们都已经做好了露出夸张表情的准备。面纱的好处之一在于我不需要做那种准备，我的职责就是保持神秘和优雅，给世人展示一种不同于其他女子高中生的沉稳。我把沉稳都用在电视节目里了，生活中就变得像个皮球一样弹来弹去。牌的结果出来了，是正面牌。大家开始鼓掌、赞叹，而我等着主持人叫我解说。我看着自己暴露在外的下半张脸，线条柔和过了头，笑起来的时候脸变得很圆，像面包一样鼓鼓囊囊。嘴巴厚厚的，说话的时候会有点歪。这样的丑家伙哪儿来的粉丝啊，我想。Hux可能跟我也是一样的想法吧。但他比我更早地认识到现实：

就是会有人真的喜欢我。就是会有人脑子那么不正常。就是会有人可能通过我给他添麻烦，他需要防患于未然。

我的蛋糕吃完了。我收好盘子，关掉电视，轻手轻脚地走到厨房去，Hux还没醒。我干脆关上厨房的门开始整理蔬菜，煮了一份意面放进保鲜盒封好，又用昨天中午的米饭捏了两个饭团，明太子馅儿一个，蛋黄酱虾仁一个，包好了和意面放在一起。三点四十，我洗干净手去补妆。三点五十五，我回到被炉前，抽了支笔写便条：

‘早饭在冰箱里。喝那盒新鲜的牛奶。海苔包满的是明太子，包了一半的是虾仁。’

合上笔，便签贴在桌子上醒目的位置，我抓起包准备出门。可是晚了，节目组负责来接我的司机给我打了电话。手机铃声是《丸之内的虐待狂》，一下就把Hux吵醒了。

书从他脸上掉下去。从沉睡中醒来的王子睁开眼看向我，我的魔法时刻结束了。

我接着电话说我马上下楼，看着Hux困倦地眨着眼睛、打了个哈欠。他缓了一阵才意识到自己身处何处，扫视一圈四周，视线最终停留在我身上：

‘你去哪儿？’

‘去录节目。’

‘大半夜的？’

‘大部分节目都是半夜录的。不过今天是早安节目。你接着睡吧。’

‘……我跟你一起走。’

他从被炉下抽出那两条长腿，晃晃悠悠地从地毯上站起来。‘不行’，我马上对他说。话说出口才知道自己有多不希望这魔法结束，看着困乏又狐疑的他，我支支吾吾地指指自己的卧室：

‘……你至少睡到早班电车发车再说吧。’

‘那是几点？’

‘四点半。还有半个小时。明天我会洗床单的，你不用不好意思。’

瞌睡虫像仙女的小伙伴一样帮了我的忙。家里只有玄关亮着灯，阴暗的环境也极度适合这种机灵的小虫子栖居。慵倦支配了他的身体，他想了想，同意了。

‘别以为我在你家睡一觉，我们的关系会有什么改善。’

他抓着我的小猪仙女靠枕说。

‘没指望那么多。看你可怜而已。’

我回了他一嘴，弯下身继续穿鞋。这家伙明明都困得随时都能睡着了，居然还在讲这些废话。我穿好鞋，抬起头，蓦地发现，不知何时，他已经站在我面前了。

‘……干嘛？’

‘送你出去啊。’

‘哈？’

‘送客是礼节啊。’

‘神经病。’

我背好包，取下外套走出门。在温暖的室内待久了，走廊里的冷风让我猛一哆嗦。他突然伸手扯住我的胳膊：

‘等一下。’

折身回到客厅，他不知在那儿摸索了一阵什么，我只听到撕纸的声音，还有他对于过程不顺的低声埋怨。我等得有些着急，楼下还有个人准备带我去电视台呢。他终于回到玄关，抖了抖手中的东西，‘刷’地围在了我脖子上。

是我送他那条围巾。

毕竟是奢侈品牌子的围巾，围上的瞬间我就暖和起来了。可身体暖和起来了，脑子却冻得硬邦邦，全然反应不过来他这举动有什么意义。他给我围围巾的动作快把我脖子勒断了，力气大得我身体忍不住往前倾。末了，他把围巾尾部塞进我衣领里：

‘胸那么大也不知道遮遮。叫电视台的老头子看了小心非礼你。’

‘你不是说我卖淫都挣不到钱吗？’

‘你不露脸奶子拿去乳交还是能挣两根美味棒的。’

围巾掖好，他似乎没了什么事做，在那里等着我离开。

‘你刚才摸到我胸了。’

‘所以呢？’

他把围巾塞进来的时候，手段粗鲁得就好像是在给奶牛套保暖内衣。想要他道个歉，结果他就是这样的态度，估计我在他眼里就是个奶牛。

‘……这围巾是我送给你的。’

‘我知道。’

‘是我给你的礼物啊，Hux。’

他叹了口气，看着我，看起来又瞌睡又没有耐心。谢谢也没有，对不起也没有，我戴着那么贵的围巾、他给我戴的围巾，我一点都不快乐。我们就那样陷入无言，互相看着对方，俗套一点来说，时间的流逝就在这种僵持中被忘记了。不知不觉，他离我越来越近。本身他就踩在玄关的台阶上，现在比我高了两头。他靠近我，好像有什么想做、有什么想说，可他突然别过头去，抿了抿嘴，再次看向我时，伸手狠狠地点了点我的额头：

‘所以你要记得还给我。’

‘……好。’

就那样，连句‘再见’都没有，他转身走向了我的卧室。没多久，我听到了他‘噗’一声栽在我床上的声音。

我知道我需要赶紧下楼了，让人等太久会很失礼。可我还是控制不住自己的身体，我咬咬牙，脱掉鞋，蹑手蹑脚地来到卧室门口，遮光性没那么好的窗帘让月光渗透进来，描摹出他在床上的轮廓。刚才还在玄关跟我斗嘴的人，现在就那么趴着睡着了。是真的很累了啊，这位优秀大学生。

我把被炉案面上的便签撕下来，贴在他手背上。轻轻抓住他的发束，我帮他取掉了皮筋，看着他的头发在他的背上铺开，好长的狐狸鬃毛。刚刚在玄关置的气转瞬间就散了，我只想再摸摸他的头发。可我还是管住了手。在他醒来之前，我争分夺秒地离开家、跑下楼，气喘吁吁地坐进了车里。

四点，离冬日的太阳升起还早得很，去程的路上我靠和司机聊天来保持清醒，半夜出行太多次，我知道短短地睡一觉只会让身体更疲乏。

‘好少见啊。莲酱居然也开始戴围巾了。看来天气确实变冷了。’

司机注意到了我和往日的不同。我把塞进衣领里的围巾挑出来，稍微整理了一番围巾的形状。Hux这笨蛋，围巾系得粗糙得不得了。可我又不想把它整个取下来重来，这毕竟是Hux给我戴的围巾啊。

对这条围巾的留恋也不过从家到电视台这一程，我不可能永远把这围巾圈在脖子里。到了后台，造型师给我拿出来的居然是一套圣诞短裙套装，头饰是一只鹿角发箍。我一看就直咧嘴，我说这和面纱完全不配，谁想到他们连面纱都换了配套的款式。

趁着做好造型后待机的时间，我重新温习了一次这期节目我那个环节的台本，整理好占卜牌。Benny Bunny还缺一个角，大概被我忘在占卜店里了。我抽出那张牌，又把它和Fox King并排放在一起。我根本没Benny Bunny那么漂亮和意气风发，而Hux和Fox King一样帅气一样目中无人。我觉得自己很好笑，自嘲着把牌收好，洗过一遍，在脑子里默起了自己要说的预告词。六点二十五，离我登台还有五分钟。如果到走廊去看看，就会发现太阳已经爬上了地平线，整个城市开始从圣诞夜中苏醒，准备迎来第二天的狂欢。

不知道Hux是否已经跟着这座城市一同醒来，还是仍在呼呼大睡。又或者他真的只躺了半个小时就走了呢，这些我都不得而知。我的手机上只有我妈妈发来的消息，她祝我第一次参加主流早安节目演出顺利，配了一张我妈、我爸、我舅舅圣诞节穿着毛衣聚在树下的照片。……这么一想，我昨天居然完全把家人给忘了。抓紧时间编造一句 _‘刚睡醒’_ ，告诉她 _‘我爱你们’_ ，六点二十七分，工作人员的声音从门后传来：

‘准备出场了，魁路小姐。’”


	14. Chapter 14

1999年12月25日，圣诞节的这天早上，六点三十分，Kylo正式开始了在早安新闻节目中的亮相，这意味着Kylo在一夜之间将自己的国民度提升了成倍的等级。与日后用卜牌宣布12星座的当日运势这一标准流程不同，这一天，因为背负预告任务，Kylo依旧要现场做一次占卜，并参加简短的访谈。我们得到了那一期节目的录像带，可以看到在新闻节目播放一小时后，Kylo身着圣诞装惊喜登场，闪亮的圣诞配色指甲里抓着一张Fox King，熟练地冲着镜头微笑，背出预告词时自然流畅，颇见在综艺节目中打拼半年后习得的功底。这一惊喜场面让该节目圣诞节早上的收视率激增，同一时间，三流小报和一流报纸的娱乐版面也都刊出了提前准备好的通稿，地下揭示板热切的讨论中，Kylo完美制霸地上波的时代正式来临。

被经济低迷辅以千禧之交带来的虚无与癫狂感充斥的岁月里，Kylo准得惊人的占卜成了千万人每日必看的运势节目，节节攀升的人气让“占卜娘魁路莲”的名声迅速变得无人不知无人不晓。然而在99年圣诞节的那个早上，走出演播室，Kylo尚未预料到自己会在2000年达成如此之高的成就。心事重重之时，声名已完全是身外之物，在工作人员的恭喜与道谢声中回到后台，Kylo摘下面纱、换回常服，向导播助理确认了没有什么后续工作后，于七点半前后乘电梯来到了电视台一楼大厅。

“走到电视台大厅，突然看到门口有几十个人举着牌子，上面写着我的名字、贴着我的照片，身上穿着不知道哪里搞来的应援服。电视台的前台小姐认识我，赶忙拖住我躲进厕所，问我有没有口罩、知不知道后门怎么走。口罩我有，Hux给我买的，还在我背包里。前台小姐把我交给一个保安，让保安护送我从后门绕出去。后来才知道，哪怕在工作人员之间，我的毫无防备也是出了名的让他们想不通的。”

在学校从初中开始就受到霸凌、离家出走后又经历了苦不堪言的流浪阶段，迅速到来的人气和财富并不能很快地给Kylo带来充足的现实感。“自己不受欢迎”这种认知已经深深地刻进了身体的每一处，因此Kylo才会对曾经向自己施以善意的人加倍感恩。“能够得到他人的照顾”已非易事一桩，“能够得到千万人的喜爱”在那是的Kylo看来仿佛痴人说梦。圣诞节早上的Kylo尚不知道，“痴人说梦”之梦早已真实发生了。

虽然对停留在门口等待自己的粉丝感到非常抱歉，在前台小姐“天天都有等不到偶像的粉丝聚在这里”的安慰中，Kylo离开电视台，坐上了回程的电车。面纱在电视上遮住上半张脸，口罩在生活中遮住下半张脸，圣诞节早上并没有平日那么拥挤的电车中，刚刚下班或准备去加班的疲惫的上班族们并没有注意到魁路莲就站在他们中间。

“大概因为我和他们看起来一样疲惫吧。连轴转了那么久，昨天晚上又加倍消耗精力，都快站在电车里睡着了。拿出行事历看看，25号上午休息，下午两点半去录节目。上午能休息真是奢侈，我决定下了车跑回家，妆都不卸，先去睡个觉再说。

到家，喊了一嗓子‘Hux’，没人回应。玄关没有他的运动鞋了，我的雨伞也被他拿走一把。天蓝色带黄色小花的，外面雪还没停。我虽然没报多大希望等我回来的时候他还在，甚至有点不希望他还在——我要睡觉，睡觉的时候该拿他怎么办？不过他还是走了，房间里已经没了他的影子。落寞的同时又松了口气，带着一些不想面对魔法褪去之后的现实的逃避情绪，疲倦让我决定把一切都放到醒来以后再说。最后一丝体力拿来定了十二点的闹钟，我钻进被子里，头刚沾上枕头就睡着了。

醒来的时候我依旧很困，但好歹比入睡之前强一些。我多躺了十分钟让自己逐渐清醒过来，抓起床上扔得散乱的抱枕玩弄时，闻到床上Hux留下的味道，烟味和香水味。入睡之前太累了没去在乎这些，醒来以后才逐渐让Hux存在过的证据重新回到我的世界，Hux身上的气味带给我的快乐幸福到不真实。最终说服我下床的是到厨房去一探究竟的欲望，我头发乱翘着走到冰箱前，打开一看，留给Hux的早餐只剩下一个饭团了。

我傻兮兮地着，把剩下的饭团拿走准备自己吃。碗架上放着我装意面用的独角兽陶瓷盘，已经被洗干净了，和小熊牛奶杯放在一起。我拿着饭团回到被炉前面坐下，屁股落定，眼神往桌面一扫，发现上面横七竖八地贴了好几张便签：

_‘我不喜欢吃蛋黄酱虾仁饭团。你自己吃吧。’_

_‘你穿圣诞短裙真的好胖哦。’_

_‘意面还行。’_

_‘坏掉的牛奶我倒了。盒子洗干净剪好晾在阳台上了。’_

_‘你穿圣诞短裙真的好显胖。不过你本来就不瘦。’_

_‘哦对，我昨天就想问了。你干嘛要穿高中校服啊？JK这种人设很受欢迎吗？’_

_‘记得还我围巾。’_

_‘下次来的时候提前告诉我。’_

他吃过我做的早饭了，还看了我的早安节目。我的满足感真是前所未有，我把这些便签一张张撕下来，仔细对齐，用订书机订在一起。重新翻了一遍，翻到倒数第三张，我拿出手机：

_‘笨蛋吗你。我穿高中校服是因为我就是高中生啊。’_

按下电邮的发送键，我得意起来，得意了不到两秒钟就发出了一声惨叫，疯狂想要撤回，但那时候的电邮哪有撤回功能啊？赶紧补了一句 _‘开玩笑的、呸呸呸’_ ，后续说明‘ _当然是为了骗纯情男人啊’、‘高中生超级吃香的好吧’_ ……他回过消息来：

_‘所以上次遇到你穿校服，你是刚录完节目，不是去主题风俗店上班咯。’_

_‘废话。’_

_‘你觉得我是纯情男人吗？’_

_‘哈？你是不是没睡够啊？’_

_‘那你就不应该觉得我也很好骗啊。我问过Phasma了。你就是高中生，刚过17岁。’_

糟了。竟然已经露馅了。我开始头皮发麻，还没想好要怎么补救，他又对我说：

_‘以后不要到店里来了，莲。’_

那条消息我不知道看了多少遍。看一遍清醒一点，看了很多遍以后，就像大冬天被人推进河里洗了个冷水澡一样浑身都僵住了。手指在键盘上忘了怎么打字，这种时候又隐隐知道，说‘你管我那么多’只会让他讨厌我，可我不想让他讨厌我。我不知道该怎么办，我的自尊又不允许我去求他——这个时候我突然想起来，我本来就没打算再去找他了。

魔法延续得太久，以至于我把我同自己的约定都忘了。这本来就是我最后一次花钱去见他啊，我都和自己说好了。我从冰河里挣扎着爬回岸边，又找回了打字的能力，哆哆嗦嗦地，在电邮里写下简单的 _‘好啊’_ ，发送出去了。

手机压在便签上放在一旁，我开始吃饭团。一点味道都没有，蛋黄酱还偏咸。也不知道是不是眼泪混进去的缘故。真是生自己的气，也不知道有什么好哭的，怎么就掉泪了呢？他的要求和我的决定完全一致，这不是好事吗？为什么会觉得很难受呢？昨天晚上去找他之前不是忧心忡忡、担心怎样把那八个小时熬过去吗？现在又在没出息个什么劲儿啊？

我把电视音量调到最大，看电视里热闹的圣诞节前夜报道，街上的灯火明明和我记忆中一样华丽明亮，这会儿成了另一个次元的东西，和我一点关系都没有了。手机又震动一次，他问我：

_‘你没哭吧？’_

_‘说了我不是哭包了。真烦人。’_

我吃饭团噎到了，打着嗝、抽噎着，我回复他。等了许久他都没有回信，等我好不容易把饭团吃完、关掉电视，准备站起来洗个澡回到属于我自己的生活里去时，他又发过电邮来：

_‘别把你哭了的事情告诉Phasma。她说了，如果我把你惹哭了，她就把我打到三个月不能营业。’_

_‘活该。’_

人原来是真的可以又哭又笑的。我就好像一个傻子一样拿着手机，又等待了一阵，再也没了他什么消息。我走进洗手间，想把手机沉到马桶里去，又因为舍不得Phasma很久以前送我的Kitty挂件而作罢。泡在浴缸里，脑子里一直回响着他对我说的最后那几句话，我要求自己为下午的节目录制做好准备，就刻意要自己不再去想能不能再去店里找他，而是把重点放在Phasma说要把他打到三个月不能营业上——人总是会优先选择更积极的那一面来安慰自己——我做了个决定，录完节目以后付诸实施：

下午四点，我离开电视台就一路狂奔到Phasma家，等到她穿着睡衣打开门、惊讶地看向我时，我嘟哝了一句‘我来吃蛋糕’，就扑进措手不及的她的怀里了。”

和Phasma长久的僵持局面就这样以Kylo的主动示弱而结束，千禧年到来的数日之前，Kylo重新恢复了和Phasma之间的友谊。回到熟悉的房间里，和Phasma一起吃着Kylo买的蛋糕，在Phasma的追问下，Kylo讲起了和Hux约会的细节。为了不让情绪紧绷的Phasma立刻拿起电话骂人，Kylo省略了相当多的细节。

“好些东西是我和Hux结婚之后才告诉她的。她护犊子的情绪那么明显，我又担心她会当场爆发，又觉得我简直找不到词汇来表达我到底有多爱她。”

林林总总听完，Phasma总归还是对这场约会感到了满意。趁着在一起喝热茶的功夫，Kylo问Phasma：

“为什么对我和Hux相处这么紧张啊？难道Hux以前做过什么不好的事吗？”

“因为至少对我来说，你和Hux其他的客人不一样啊。”

“他对其他客人一般都挺温柔的吧？”

“温柔说不上，况且再温柔也是假的。他得提前看行事历才能想起来今天晚上来的客人叫什么，课本上的人名已经够多了，客人的名字他记不住的。”

“他记住我的了。”

“因为每次你走了之后我都要去楼顶审讯他啊。”

Phasma笑着回答，

“你是他的特殊客人。沾亲带故的。”

虽然和Kylo想要的方向不一致，这句话还是极大地满足了Kylo的虚荣心。但一想到因为Phasma暴露了自己的真实年龄而导致Hux要求自己不要再去店里找她，Kylo忍不住追问：

“那你为什么要告诉他我还未成年？”

这样的问题无疑告知了Phasma，Hux已经针对这一事实采取了行动。Phasma脸上的笑容消失，神情严肃起来：

“因为我真的不希望你再去了。”

“那一开始……”

“一开始是因为我们说好只去三次。我当你只是图个新鲜，或者想拿Hux取乐而已，我想着反正你也斗不过他，随便玩玩也好。我叫Hux别在你身上施展太多功夫，他说他也没那个打算——谁也没想到你居然丝毫没受到影响。你可别真的被他迷倒了啊。”

“被他迷倒很危险吗？”

“……就他在女人这方面来说，其实也还好。我只是搞不懂真实的他有什么地方能迷住你的。”

Phasma困惑的语气很是真诚，忍不住让Kylo笑了出来。同样真诚地告诉Phasma自己其实也已打算不再到店里去，Kylo得到了Phasma热切的表扬，还被奖励了两大块仙贝。只是想法是想法，实践又是另一回事，Kylo隐藏起心中的郁结，姑且享受起了那两块仙贝。到了时间，Kylo随同Phasma一起来前往歌舞伎町，从后门进入自己店内，躲开了门口热切的粉丝维持正常营业。店门口排队的人围了满满一圈，从占卜台后望去，Kylo已经难以再看清First Order所在的大楼门口了。

晚上六点出发去歌舞伎町，营业到凌晨四点关门，出发去电视台参加早安节目，七点半离开电视台回家休息，从圣诞节开始到新年的这些天里，Kylo就以这样重复度过了枯燥的日常。Hux所在的店铺离自己几步之遥却又隔了万水千山，隔三差五就拿起手机检查电邮，Kylo都一直没能等来任何Hux的消息。从最初的念念不忘到逐步说服自己接受现实，Kylo也开始怀疑到头来自己是否真的仅仅只是Hux需要对付的一个客人而已，一旦触犯了店内不能接待未成年人的禁忌，便失去了继续同Hux见面的资格。加上和Phasma恢复友谊实属难能可贵，Kylo也确实没有再像以前那般冲动地前往First Order。本来就稀少的睡眠时间，如今有半数都拿来为无解之事忧虑，深夜一次次拿起手机又放下，Kylo最终还是没找到勇气来放下自尊，问Hux一句“最近在做什么”。

“生怕自己自作多情。消息发出去，他要是不回我，再把我发消息的事情告诉Phasma，那我可就麻烦大了。也不是说Phasma完全禁止我和他往来吧，只是——哎，真说不清。那时候就感觉因为这方面不顺遂，其他一切顺利的事情都失去了意义。”

“没有想过用别的方式接触Hux吗？”

“因为根本就没有别的方式呀。说白了，我们就只是男公关和客人而已啊。”

“那么，当时有察觉自己是在恋爱吗？”

“就算察觉了也不会承认吧。其实有点害怕最终的落脚点在恋爱上，所以也不敢去深入思考，因为知道如果是在恋爱，我就会卑微到土里去，这种单相思也不会有什么结果。每天回家都会看到那条红围巾，围巾代表着我因为这一切戛然而止产生的痛苦和落寞，还有未尽之事带给我的虚无。他说过要我把围巾还给他的，可是他再也不提这件事了。我送给他的圣诞节礼物他就这么还给了我，这根本不是一件完整的事应有的结局啊。就是这种见不上面又不知道要如何见面、有没有见面的价值、而且自己也没有主动要去见面的状态让我很不适应。我追逐他太久了，一旦停下来，就摸不清自己的方向了。”


	15. Chapter 15

就这样，在这种迷茫的忧郁中，Kylo愁苦地度过了1999年的最后几天。新年即将到来的那一夜，Kylo傍晚离开电视台便前往了大型超市精心采购一番，随后打车来到了西新宿的流浪者公园。按照约定，Kylo这一晚要来看望流浪者，而等待Kylo的流浪者们已经利用汽油桶开始生火驱寒。

生怕罐装小豆汤在路上没了温度，Kylo买了一张极大的烧烤网，众人利用汽油桶烤起了肉，顺便加热了小豆汤，倒进一次性碗里分享。公园角落里，Kylo借了张毯子席地而坐，分享着烤得干巴巴的肉块、小豆汤和棉花糖，聆听大家的生活近况，并暗自思考之后还有什么能够帮助他们的措施。前流浪者A现在已经是一名建筑工人，B有了自己的住处后开始在便利店和餐馆打零工，C在纺织厂车间工作，现流浪者D刚刚加入队伍还不知道坐在这里的少女是何许人也……2002年成立的由Kylo主导的流浪者救助基金会的雏形就这样一步步在西新宿形成，然而彼时，那些积极的、振奋人心的生活汇报并不能驱走Kylo心中的阴云。

“说起来，莲酱这次没有带着保镖一起过来呀？”

有一搭没一搭的闲聊中，B突然提起了Hux。“是啊是啊”，流浪者们应和起来。Kylo摆摆手：

“新年嘛。人家也要放假的。”

“那莲酱放假吗？”

“我明天早上还要录节目呢。”

“莲酱那么有钱，却连假期都没有呢。”

流浪者A感慨道。Kylo笑起来：

“要挣钱跟大家一起过新年的嘛。”

经流浪者这么一提醒，Kylo才想起来，不知今晚Hux有没有放假。按道理，节假日都是公关店的黄金营业期，尤其是新年夜这种时候，店里的香槟塔基本上整夜都不会撤下去。正值大学假期，Hux应该没有道理不去店里上班才是。思考完这些又意识到这一切都和自己没了关联，与流浪者们告别后，Kylo在车站入口处陷入了迟疑。

“若是放在以前，可能不会犹豫很久，铁着头就冲到First Order店里去了，哪怕明知道自己可能会落得很难堪，但通过挑战他来得到什么的情绪可以就此被满足，反而愈挫愈勇。可是，和他共处的那一夜好像让我在某些方面成长了一样，我没有那么想打败他了，我不知道我还要在什么方面去打败他。……我只是想见见他而已，仅此而已。这种认知让我恐惧，恐惧让我思考的时间变长了，负面作用就是一遇到和他有关的事情就瞻前顾后。……说是和他有关的事情，其实也就是要不要去找他而已。其实我们之间的联系，就只有这种程度而已啊。”

不想看到First Order在新年夜张灯结彩迎接客人的场景，也不想坐在占卜台后看着门外的客人望眼欲穿，Kylo逃避的情绪虽然旺盛非凡，最终却被要收拾店内东西的压力所打败。早在一两个月前开始，Kylo的这家店铺就已经容不下如今的客流，临街的店面也让排队的客人给本就逼仄的歌舞伎町街道带来了许多麻烦。在圣诞节和新年之间的日子里Kylo同Phasma抽空去看了新的店面，位置在一番街入口处室内面积更广阔的一栋楼内，计划在新年第二天下午、Kylo不需要录节目的时候搬迁。

“工作还是要做的，那时候我告诉自己。不过，就算这种客观需求占了九成的理，我也必须承认，剩下一成是我真的很想再去看看我守望了那么久的那家店，哪怕半是不情不愿。店铺搬迁的消息已经挂在门口了，那两天又不营业，所以我到了的时候还算清净。从正门走进去，准备拉上窗帘开工的时候，突然看到Hux被一位客人勾着胳膊，走进店里去了。”

在“守望Hux”的那段岁月里，看着Hux与客人进进出出无数次，Kylo其实早应对这样的场面习以为常，那天晚上却蓦然感到百爪挠心、坐立不安。强迫自己在漆黑的店里坐了不知多久，Kylo才缓缓挪动到占卜台边打开了灯。

“没有想过要为自己和Hux的未来卜一次吗？”

Kylo的讲述进行到这里时，我们的年轻记者忍不住问。

“根本就没有未来，为什么还要占卜呢？”

对于前景的消极判断让Kylo并未在自己身上运用可以为她带来千万财富的一技之长。本以为千禧之交的新年夜会与去年有所不同，没想到情绪上还是这般郁卒又低落，草草收拾好几套备用的占卜牌、小心翼翼地收起水晶球，摘下墙上的海报和合照，Kylo几乎每工作十分钟就要休息一次，来平息心中的骚动，克制自己不要去掀开厚重的布帘看向窗外。忙碌中，街边传来响亮的欢呼声，新年即将到来的十秒内，Kylo终于放下了手中的东西，跑到门外参与起了倒计时。

“错过就太可惜了，可能会后悔一辈子。花了两秒时间做判断，马上就冲出去了，一到了街上，就发现大家都在抬头看着天空。我也跟着去看，可是余光还是捕捉到了站在First Order楼下的男公关们，Hux也在其中。我看到他了，他和另一个女客人站在一起，女客人同样兴奋而期待地仰头看着天。我就站在那里，耳边是齐声的‘3、2、1’，人声末了，烟花在东京上空绽放，掺杂在震耳欲聋的欢呼声中，可那一瞬间我什么都听不见。我的眼里仍旧只有Hux，我看着他站在街道的另一端，越过人群看着我，另一个女人还挽着他的手臂。

我出去凑热闹，是为了留下一些千禧年来临时的记忆。可烟花有多壮观、人群有多欢乐，事到如今我已经完全不记得了，或者说，那个瞬间我根本就没有去在乎那些东西。我的世界里、我的记忆里只有Hux，他是我在千禧年到来的瞬间唯一的记忆。新年已至，人群快活的叫嚷声、欢唱声中，他身边的女客人对他说了些什么，他低下头去仔细倾听，文雅地朝客人笑了笑，没多久，便再一次从我的视野中消失了。

那一刹那我终于意识到，我喜欢他。我想隔着这些对我无关紧要的人、当着挽着他的那个女人的面，嘶吼着告诉他我喜欢他，那是我能想到的最迫切地要告诉他的一句话，可他已经不在那里了。我最不想承认的事情还是在新千年到来的时候不可救药地得到了印证，从不知道什么时候开始，我的世界里他已经称王了。”

倒计时结束后近两分钟的时间里，Kylo都久久无法融入周围被虚幻的新希望包裹的人群。恍惚地回到店里关上门，Kylo坐在沙发上抽了两支烟、看着地上已经被打包完毕的纸箱，逐渐变得空荡荡的店里，占卜娘魁路莲存在过的痕迹正被一点点地抹去。选择搬到一番街入口处的楼里是因为Kylo已经决定放弃对Hux的守望，想要借机理清头绪，或者用时间来帮助自己走出此时的困境。可头绪却在这种意想不到的时刻得以理清，只剩下了一种氤氲着忧愁的断舍离。

“我在这一块地盘里蹉跎了几乎一年。做出离开的决定没有费多久的功夫，真正到了要离开的时候才发现这么舍不得。虽然我的占卜室内有一扇对着大街的窗户，但新店根本不在一楼，以后我见到Hux的机会可能就屈指可数了。”

第二支烟抽到一半，Kylo突然接到Phasma的电话：

“刚刚看到你了。在店里收拾东西吗？”

“是呀。……你刚才也下楼了？”

“就在你对面。今年的烟花好大啊。”

“特别好看。”

Kylo应和地说着，其实别说烟花了，她刚刚甚至都没有注意到Phasma的存在。

“新年快乐。需要我去帮忙吗？”

“不用。我都快弄完了。店里很忙吧？”

“今天晚上确实特别忙。不过营业额这会儿已经超了预期目标了，店长说可以早点下班。真的不需要我帮忙？”

“没事。我这边收拾完了，等会儿还打算去新店看一眼，你早点回去休息吧。四点钟司机还要来这边接我去电视台。新年快乐。”

并非不想要Phasma的陪伴，只是Kylo不知道要如何带着她终于察觉到的对Hux的情感，装作无事发生一般，面对她最好的、也可以说是Hux最好的朋友。两支烟抽完，Kylo打开CD机播起音乐来转移自己的注意力，继续收拾起了剩下的物件。大型家具要等明天搬家工人来处理，Kylo能做的就是尽可能减少工人的工作量，以节约一部分搬家经费。

接近两点时，店内能够封箱的东西已全部被Kylo打包完毕，劳动量超出了Kylo的想象，让Kylo意识到为了早上的直播节目，她必须回家洗个澡。背起包、戴上口罩，抱起两只最小的纸箱从后门离开，一番街的新店顺路，Kylo打算先带过去一部分东西。满街都是被幸福感充盈的人群，醉醺醺的男男女女时常会撞在Kylo身上，这让行至一半的Kylo对抱着箱子一事感到颇为后悔。来到一番街入口处的大楼楼下，拐弯的功夫，Kylo扫了一眼街角巨大的展板，展架上空空荡荡，几个工人正吊在空中准备挂起新的展布。

“原来这一夜，在歌舞伎町里，也有和我一样无心享受新年气息、还要辛辛苦苦工作的人。好像突然在这庸碌的人群中找到了知己一样，不知不觉在原地站了好久，就那么看着他们把展布吊起来。”

戴着口罩、刘海乱糟糟地贴在汗津津的额头上，冬日的寒风让Kylo忍不住直打颤，耳朵时时像敏感的动物一般激灵抖动。展布吊起左上方的一角时，架不住室外的寒意和醉鬼的冲撞，Kylo搬起箱子上了楼。新的这家店面积是上一家的三倍，分成等待室、占卜间和Kylo的私人休息室，只需要在软装方面再做一些修缮就可以投入使用。为了减少客人的等待时间，也为了保证一些贵宾客人的隐私，Kylo在新年伊始已经决定采用预约制，为此她还找来了一位曾经的女性流浪者为自己担当前台接待员。只是当夜，新店尚未投入使用，软装也还没有开始，前台接待员亦没有到位，Kylo只能一个人在清冷的店面里徘徊，思索着要如何同设计师沟通新店的布局。

“拿着小笔记本画了好几张图，靠认真工作转移注意力，还算了几把牌看看要把一些关键的东西放在什么位置才合适。因为我懂的占卜术有不少种，还要布置每一种卜术的操作台。对应的价格单也要重新设计，前前后后其实事情很多，都弄完至少要一个星期才能重新开张。想抽出点时间来好好休息，就干脆越早弄完越好了。”

从新店出来已是三点过后，Kylo给司机发了消息告知对方去私宅楼下接自己，便准备回到家中迅速洗个澡前往电视台。来到楼下时，展板已铺设完毕，Kylo抬头望去，却直接呆在了那里。

“竟然是First Order的广告牌，正对着我占卜室的那扇窗户。我看到Poe也在上面，Phasma与Poe的位置对称。每个人都有个好笑的名字，‘Flyboy Poe’，‘Captain Phasma’之类，可是那些都不重要，重要的是最中间，本店No.1，Hux的照片摆在那里，上面写着我再熟悉不过的那个称呼，‘General Hux’。谁能想到呢。本来想从对他的执念中逃离出来，他竟然就这样在聚光灯之下，那样无意、又像是刻意一般地提醒着我他的存在了。”


	16. Chapter 16

一方面为这块正对着自己店铺窗户的展板感到啼笑皆非，一方面为Hux竟然已经成了First Order的No.1感到惊讶，明明还要抓紧时间回家洗澡，Kylo却任由自己站在原地，找了个不那么容易被行人冲撞的角落，继续品味起了那块展板。Poe同往常一样，脸上的媚笑仿佛在试图将全天下的女人纳入怀中，有着极强的人格魅力、奉承话张口就来还总是显得很真诚的Flyboy能拿到第二并不让人意外。Phasma是歌舞伎町为数不多的同性向公关，本身就有相当高的人气，又天生带着因性别相同而对客户产生的共情与尊重，有时也能成为异性恋客人的倾诉对象。而Hux——与对着镜头抛媚眼或是柔和微笑的他人相异，Hux并没有在看镜头，摆上去的那张宣传照拍摄了Hux的侧脸，身为First Order头牌的男人正叼着烟扯领带。整张照片看起来像是一张无意的抓怕，反而显出了Hux的与众不同。

“我的偏好真的没有影响我的判断。他看起来就是与众不同，甚至有点格格不入。我就想起Phasma搞不懂他有什么地方能迷倒我，我那时候也搞不懂他到底有什么本事能当上No.1……”

虽然自己圣诞节给Hux开了一笔大单，Kylo并不认为200万能够对Hux的业绩起到如此至关重要的作用。然而Kylo不知道的是，自己花掉200万包下Hux一事自付款后第二天起就在店内传开，一传十、十传百的作用下，中上消费水平的First Order里，慕名而来指名Hux的客人突然增多，在Hux身上大量付出也成了一种常客之间暗中攀比的方式。若不是Kylo尚未成年，恐怕她的人气占卜娘身份已经被写入Hux的宣传广告里了。

站在灯柱旁看着展板、猜测Hux叼着的烟是不是他平时爱抽的Lucky Strike时，Kylo的手机突然振动起来。打开一看，居然是Hux发来的电邮。

“看见发件人名字的时候手一抖，还好勾住了手机挂件，真的要把手机摔地上了。打开内文，是他问我：

‘看到我的展板了？’

真是没想到他偏巧会在这种时候问我，也没想到那么久没联络，好不容易主动找我一次居然是此时此刻。我撒了个谎：

‘没有。什么展板？’

‘胡扯。’

‘才没有胡扯。’

‘我在你背后站着呢，弱智。’

这次是真的把手机掉地上了，好像手里突然拿了根刚出锅的煮玉米。我慌忙去捡手机，身旁却有只手帮我捡了起来，又长又细指间夹着烟，正是Hux的手。那家伙把手机还给我，朝着我礼貌地一笑：

‘晚上好，公主殿下。’

一方面为这块正对着自己店铺窗户的展板感到啼笑皆非，一方面为Hux竟然已经成了First Order的No.1感到惊讶，明明还要抓紧时间回家洗澡，Kylo却任由自己站在原地，找了个不那么容易被行人冲撞的角落，继续品味起了那块展板。Poe同往常一样，脸上的媚笑仿佛在试图讲全天下的女人纳入怀中，有着极强的人格魅力、奉承话张口就来还总是显得很真诚的Flyboy能拿到第二并不让人意外。Phasma是歌舞伎町为数不多的同性向公关，本身就有相当高的人气，又天生带着因性别相同而对客户产生的共情与尊重，常常也能成为异性恋客人的倾诉对象。而Hux——与对着镜头抛媚眼或是柔和微笑的其他人相异，Hux并没有在看镜头，摆上去的那张宣传照拍摄了Hux的侧脸，身为First Order头牌的男人正叼着烟扯领带，整张照片看起来像是一张无意的抓怕，反而显出了Hux的与众不同。

“我的偏好真的没有影响我的判断。他看起来就是与众不同，甚至有点格格不入。我想起Phasma搞不懂他有什么地方能迷倒我，我那时候也搞不懂他到底有什么本事能当上No.1……”

虽然自己圣诞节给Hux开了一笔大单，Kylo并不认为200万能够对Hux的业绩起到如此至关重要的作用。然而Kylo不知道的是，自己花掉200万包下Hux一事自付款第二天后就在店内传开，一传十、十传百的作用下，中上消费水平的First Order里，慕名而来指名Hux的客人突然增多，在Hux身上大量付出也成了一种常客之间暗中攀比的方式。若不是Kylo尚未成年，恐怕她的人气占卜娘身份已经被写入Hux的宣传广告里了。

站在灯柱旁看着展板、猜测Hux叼着的烟是不是他平时爱抽的Lucky Strike时，Kylo的手机突然振动起来。打开一看，居然是Hux发来的电邮。

“看见发件人名字的时候手一抖，要不是勾住了手机挂件，真的要把手机摔地上了。拇指哆嗦着打开内文，是他问我：

_‘看到我的展板了？’_

真是没想到他偏巧会在这种时候问我。也没想到那么久没联络，好不容易主动找我一次居然是此时此刻。我撒了个谎：

_‘没有。什么展板？’_

_‘胡扯。’_

_‘才没有胡扯。’_

_‘我在你背后站着呢，弱智。’_

这次是真的把手机掉地上了，好像手里突然拿了根刚出锅的煮玉米。我慌忙去捡手机，身旁却有只手帮我捡了起来，指间夹着烟，正是Hux的手。那家伙把手机还给我，朝着我礼貌地一笑：

‘晚上好，公主殿下。’

我翻了个白眼：

‘少来。’

大概是下班的时候没来得及换衣服吧，那家伙虽然背着他那只黑色背包，但是还没脱掉西装，手上的白手套也没摘下来，手腕上戴着的我没见他戴过的手表一看就价格不菲。打扮得仪表堂堂，说话方式也像个温柔的贵公子，真面目却隐藏在手机电邮里，简直是个彻头彻尾的衣冠禽兽。

‘希望这块展板能让公主殿下满意。感觉怎么样？’

他仍是披着General Hux的那层皮不肯脱下。我才懒得配合他，撇撇嘴：

‘一点都不好看。别装了，混蛋。你怎么这么阴魂不散？’

‘做贼心虚的人才害怕阴魂不散。我只是刚巧路过而已。’

熟练得令人生厌的敬语、在嘈杂的人群中恰到好处的音量。距离感强到让我难受，更别提他还嘲弄我做贼心虚。到了这时候我才有勇气去看他的脸，我知道我做贼心虚，我意识到自己喜欢他以后就难以再直面他，但我又觉得不多看看他就没什么机会了。

看他一眼，再去看展板。真是气死人了，他和展板上一样帅气。又因为是本尊，所以更鲜活、更真实。而我呢，却是一副刚劳动完的狼狈模样，那天穿的米白色衣服还被新店里的灰尘蹭脏了。

‘……我还要回家洗澡。我先走了。’

想和他多呆一会儿又找不到什么理由，回嘴的本事也被忘了个一干二净，和他之间的沉默让人如芒在背，我除了逃避之外找不到什么好的办法。

‘你四点钟要去录节目？’

‘嗯。’

我加快了脚步，可他跟在我后面，腿比我长一截，跟上我完全没有任何问题，明显还比我轻松很多。

‘因为我不让你去店里生气了？’

‘没有。’

没生气的，真的没有。我知道自己理亏。可他这么一问，我就生气起来了，和他在一起的时候幼稚得像个动不动就闹脾气的小学生。他怡然自得地跟在我身后：

‘可我没说过你不能以其他方式找我啊。’

‘哈？你是在暗示我用别的方式消费吗？’

‘我是暗示你赶紧还我围巾。’

……那条围巾。我一直没想清楚要怎么还给他的围巾。其实直接交给Phasma就可以了，只是我不愿意。真的把那条围巾交回去，我和他之间就什么都结束了。

‘你不要了，所以我自己留着了。’

‘我发现你今天晚上特别能胡扯。不是说了叫你早点还给我吗？’

‘你又不让我去店里！’

‘你看，我们开始兜圈子了。也不知道你这猪脑子什么时候能开窍。’

‘反正你有别的客人送你的那条了！’

被他羞辱了智商，我转过身去冲他大喊道。这下，附近的人都看向了我们这边，加上我喊出来的那句话和他那身西装，路人都把我当成了因为吃醋而大发脾气的公关店顾客，虽然我确实就是那样……我听到擦肩而过的人的笑声，一时间恼羞成怒，又看到Hux居然露出了一副蓄意为之的惊奇：

‘你还在计较这个啊？’

‘……你真是讨厌死了。’

赶在眼泪掉下来之前，我跑了。”

“那Hux呢？”

“被我甩在身后了。我没入人群中，一路头也不回地跑到公寓楼下，磕磕绊绊地回到房间里，脱掉衣服跳进浴缸。已经三点半了，我来不及仔细洗澡，只能以最快速度卸了妆冲个凉，头发只吹得半干就开始往身上套衣服，那家伙真是耽误了我不少时间。刚出了门，他打了个电话过来，开口只有一个词：

‘围巾。’

‘你是围巾怪吗你只想着围巾？！’

我站在走廊里怒吼。

‘我都到你家楼下了。把围巾拿下来，莲。’

他用一种几乎是命令的口吻叫着我的名字。好容易消下去一半的怒火又被他撩得旺盛，我冲进家中抓起围巾、往包里塞了把剪刀，在电梯里疯狂按着按钮，走出大门一看，黑漆漆的夜里，他还真就等在我公寓门口。

围巾就抓在我左手里，他看到了，伸出手来摊平，等着我放到他手里。可我有我的计划，我在旺得头发都要烧着的怒火中，把围巾围到我自己脖子上，低下头去包里翻我刚刚塞进去的剪刀。我要把这条围巾当着他的面剪烂给他看。

可他笑了一声：

‘你倒是自觉。’

他把我脖子里的围巾揪了揪，系好：

‘我不给你戴你就记不住是吧？啊，头发都没吹干。邋遢得不成样子。’

‘……你不是要我把围巾还给你吗？’

‘聪明的姑娘不问太多。’

‘你说我是猪脑子。’

‘那就尝试着变聪明点。’

他从我胸前收回手，再次摊开：

‘你刚才在那儿找什么？’

我僵在包里的手不知该如何是好。围巾已经回到我脖子上了，而且我真的不清楚他所谓的变聪明点是什么意思。车灯突然从背后打过来，来接我的司机转过拐角，驶上了我所在的这条街。Hux身上裹上一层温暖的光环，让他刻薄的笑容也显得不那么刺眼了。

我放开包里的剪刀，抓了一盒侧兜里每天都要补充的巧克力豆。

‘……这个。’

我把巧克力豆塞进他手心里，拉开刚刚在身边停下的车门坐进去，也没和他说再见，就又一次从他身边跑开了。

结果，不到半分钟就收到他的消息：

_‘情人节还早得很啊。’_

_‘情人节就吃这个，你还真好打发。’_

_‘提醒你一句，用巧克力豆换围巾我是不认的。’_

_‘这次又是你不要了。别把账算在我头上。’_

_‘下次记得要还。’_

_‘知道了。真烦人。’_

我合上手机，真的想不出‘下次’是什么时候。从车里回头望去也早就看不到他的身影了，但还是忍不住想看。司机从后视镜里看到我的动作，问我：

‘刚才那个人是莲酱的什么人啊？’

接了我这么多次，这个大叔跟我已经很熟了，所以才会问我这样的问题。说同学也不对，说朋友也说不清，就只好再搬出以前的借口：

‘保镖。’

‘诶？保镖不跟着上车的吗？’

‘给他放假了。新年嘛。’

Hux大概已经走在前往车站的路上了吧，口袋里塞着我给他的那盒便利店随随便便就能买到一大堆的大嘴鸟巧克力豆。想到司机先生也在辛苦加班，下车之前，我又把第二盒巧克力豆塞给他，祝他新年快乐。大叔很高兴，说会回去看我的节目，毕竟今天是正式开始的第一期。前面几天我都在作为嘉宾进行预热，今天终于要一个人独占将近半小时的环节了。

站在电梯里，掏出手机看看，没有任何人的消息提示。今夜和Hux的偶遇实属意料之外，可流程却和我每次同他在一起时一样，生气、吵架、生气不下去、关系又变得莫名其妙起来。和他分开，就开始和Phasma一样想不通，我怎么会喜欢上这种人？带着这样的念头来到后台，热闹的走廊里满是新年伊始就要工作的后台人员，大家互道着新年快乐，分发电视台给的零食。还好有零食，我刚刚已经把我的两盒巧克力豆都给了别人了。

在化妆间坐下，化妆师还在隔壁给更早出场的女主播上妆。到这会儿我突然意识到我是素颜冲下楼的，口罩都忘了带，不过Hux好像并不是很介意。我把休息室的零食吃掉了一半才觉得没那么饿了，背了一会儿台本怎么都背不进去，最终只能无奈地意识到，刚刚和他那段没头没尾的对话根本没法让我安下心来。

我想了半天，也想不出什么更好的、继续联络他的借口，只能搬出我都要恨起来的‘围巾’这个词：

_‘我什么时候把围巾还你？’_

_‘随便。’_

随便是什么意思啊？谁知道他什么时候有空啊？我想骂回去，可我克制住了。我明白我发这些电邮的目的不是为了跟他斗嘴斗不出个结尾，而这时我听到隔壁的女主播已经化妆完毕，开始准备在观众入场前进行简单的流程彩排。不出五分钟，化妆师就会到我房间里来了。

再没了什么借口，我只能咬着嘴唇内侧的肉，打出去我最想问的那句话：

‘我可以继续给你发电邮吗？’

……哎，按下发送键的时候觉得自己没出息透了。我把手机扔到一旁，趴在桌子上等待死神判决。大概率他会跟我说围巾是围巾私人是私人，那是按他的行事逻辑会做出来的事情，真被他那么教育了我也不意外。手机震了，我拿起来打开，鼓起勇气看了一眼，笑了。

他说：

_‘一条十块。’_

我在那儿笑了大概半分钟，然后噼噼啪啪地连发出去十条电邮，每一条的内容都一模一样：

_‘这是十块。’_

_‘有完没完啊你！’_

他回过来。我的笑容根本敛不住，追问他：

_‘什么时候来本富婆这儿拿钱？’_

隔了十多秒，他回过来：

_‘明天三点十分吧。路灯下面见。’_

_‘好。’_

我回他。顿了一秒，我补充：

_‘这是十块。’_

他当然没有再理我了。”


	17. Chapter 17

第二天凌晨，本不需要前往歌舞伎町营业的Kylo在家睡到两点，起来仔仔细细化了个妆便出了门。和Hux约定在昨日的路灯下见，为了掩藏自己其实是从家赶来的这一事实，Kylo一度兜了个圈子先到新店里坐了会儿，等到三点五分才下楼。展板依旧高悬于歌舞伎町的夜空中，站在原地等待时Kylo也听到数次过路人的讨论，才知道First Order涨了价，Hux光指名费都翻了一倍，不禁有些说不上来的得意，偏偏又混着些鄙夷。架着胳膊看着展板，脑袋蓦地被人揉了一把，一回头是已经朝着她身后走开的Hux，Kylo赶忙追上去，扯住了Hux的衣袖。

“又不戴围巾，是吧？”

Hux低下头问她。Kylo笑笑，左手悄然滑进Hux的口袋里，同Hux插在口袋中的右手叠在一起。阻止了Hux把她的手扔出去的，是隔在两人手间的一张纸币。但这张纸币带来的副作用是Hux自己抽出了手：

“一千块。没见你发这么多消息啊。”

“预付款，不可以吗？”

停留在Hux口袋里的手被Hux的手掌覆盖，这一次倒是Kylo有些不好意思地主动抽了出来。这一晚的Hux换回了常服，甚至连上班时佩戴的镶钻发圈也换回了普通的黑色发圈。路过车站，Kylo努力装作没看到、亦或是看到了也忘了去注意车站入口，挽着Hux的胳膊继续走向自己家的方向，直到车站入口消失在拐角处后才微微松了口气，却又不知道一旦决但将Hux带向自己家，后续又该做些什么。明知Hux早就习惯了被女人挽着胳膊，这会儿Kylo自己却不自在起来，好容易以开门为借口抽回胳膊、翻出门卡，Kylo才意识到不知从何时起，两人之间竟然一路无话。瞥一眼手表，堪堪三点半，还有半个小时的时间要打发，总不能站在楼下就这么尴尬地站着。紧张地咽了口唾沫，Kylo刚刚伸出手指指楼上，Hux已夺过Kylo手中的门禁卡打开公寓大门：

“冷死了。你是准备把我扔这儿不管了吗？”

“诶？啊……好。”

拉开门上楼、乘坐电梯、行过走廊，一路上Kylo都有些思维停摆。进了玄关，Hux伸了个懒腰，脱掉鞋，甚至先Kylo一步进入了室内。有些跟不上眼前的进度，Kylo被动地跟在Hux身后，见Hux卸下书包坐进被炉，只能困惑地挠了挠头去给二人泡了红茶，端来了饼干。临近大四毕业阶段，Hux如今正被论文搞得焦头烂额，从背包里掏出来的四五本参考书，在Kylo的被炉上摊开做着笔记，Hux一声不响地继续修改起了自己的论文。

“你把我这里当自习室了吗？”

Kylo有些没脾气地在桌子边缘放下红茶和饼干。Hux毫不客气地抓起来一块：

“暖和又安静，坐到早班车来了我就走。”

无奈地在被炉另一边坐下，Kylo将腿伸进去，可单人用的被炉很难容得下两个人的腿，何况Kylo和Hux的腿都不算短。在被炉下方和Hux的腿打了一场架，直到Hux抬起头嘘了她一声，Kylo才老老实实地安静下来，侧脸贴在桌板上噘着嘴打量起了Hux。

“腿就放在他的腿上，谁也不动。我的脑袋也不动，就那么看着他在那里专心看书，书上的术语我一个字也看不懂。Phasma说他全科都是A+，那么难的内容能拿A+真是好了不起啊。拿了个纸杯给他当烟灰缸，他注意到的时候好像很满意，叫我去把窗户打开，抽风机开到最大——我平时是不在家里抽烟的，要抽也是到阳台上去。最后什么别的事情也没做，就那么看了他半个小时，听着他的铅笔在纸上刷刷写字的声音，看着他以一种他察觉不到的严肃表情皱着眉头看书，无意识地抖着烟灰。四点钟到了，我接了电话准备下楼。说了句回头见他也没理我，却在我推开门的瞬间叫住我：

‘围巾。’

……又是围巾。我愣了一下，他站起来，走到门边把围巾给我围好，打发我出门了。”

Hux不经意间施加的魔法让Kylo连续两天在早安节目中的表现都令人惊喜非凡。洋溢的青春气息搭配水手服飘扬的裙摆，“占卜娘魁路莲”正在以更快地速度走进更多人的生活。然而彼时的Kylo对电视台工作人员的恭维不以为意，在当日的体育报纸上看到自己的宣传照也不为所动，归程的电车上，她只想给Hux发消息问自己今天表现怎样。发出去的消息经久未回，到了家发现家中已然无人，虽然一次性烟灰缸、茶杯和饼干盘都已被清理干净，Kylo还是感到了略微的不满。打开手机抱怨了Hux几句回去睡觉，下午同Phasma一起监督店铺搬迁，在歌舞伎町和自宅间来回数次，送别Phasma后稍作休息又是凌晨三点。

“虽说没有事先约好，我还是跑到路灯下面去等了。出发的时候有些晚了，到的时候扶着膝盖直喘气，也没看到他站在那里。正不知如何是好，他却又神不知鬼不觉地冒出来，揉了我的脑袋等着我追上去，等着我把一千块的钞票塞进他口袋里。到了家，他还是像昨天那样写论文，还是用着我的一次性纸杯做烟灰缸，还是在冬日的夜里大开着窗户散气。我把饼干和茶端给他，双腿压在他的腿上，看着他，一如昨日。忙得脚不沾地的一整天里，唯独看着他的那二十多分钟，给了我难能可贵的平静。”

到了时间出门，故意等着Hux给自己戴围巾，留下一个笑容离开，再用更多的笑容和神奇的卜术满足电视机前的观众。离开电视台就开始给Hux发一堆毫无意义的废话，吃了什么也要顺手报备，等到凌晨三点十分在路灯下被Hux揉一把脑袋，手插进Hux的口袋里取暖直到自家楼下。第三次之后Kylo买了烟灰缸，第四次之后Kylo开始提前准备给Hux的早饭，谁也没有特意规定过的事情就这样变得约定俗成，开始在每一个Hux当值的夜里一次次重演。

“我家变成了他的自习室和临时中转站。如果他那天晚上不来上班，就会提前发一条简单的电邮告诉我今晚休息，倒也不提在路灯下见面的事，反正双方都知道他那句话什么意思。见不到他的日子里就在占卜室看着他的展板，营业结束下楼的时候虽然感到寂寞，但也无可奈何。……我知道我已经很特殊了，我能见到其他客人见不到的他真实的那一面，我甚至都不需要为此花钱，这可是个半小时价值十万的男人啊。那一千块的纸币我也不再塞进他口袋里了，我用每天早上给他做的早餐取而代之了。”

“这个阶段，和Hux算是什么关系呢？”

“关系啊……其实我也问过自己这个问题。最后得出结论，互惠关系吧。他利用我家当自习室，写论文写到……我也不知道几点，反正我回来的时候他已经走了，早饭吃光，碗盘和烟灰缸都会收拾干净。用这些东西，我来换他的陪伴，换我每天20分钟的平静，让自己不要在忙碌的生活中因为压力失去理智。”

“那时候压力很大吗？”

“还是很大啦。早安节目每天都要参加，就要像备课一样算出来第二天十二星座的运势，还要背会解说词，虽然想不起来了临场编也不难。这是没有休息日的。除此之外，还有当几个综艺节目的嘉宾、接受采访、杂志拍摄之类，学校很快也开学了。一天睡三四个小时很常见，而且不只是我，法斯马也忙得很。她在Snoke的帮助下注册了只有我一个艺人的经纪公司来帮我运作这些，我给她50%的分成。二月初，我接到了第一支广告，代言VC片。除了电视播放的广告之外，还在东京的热门街道上铺了20多快展板，其中一块，就在歌舞伎町。”

“一番街吗？”

“对，恰巧就在Hux的展板旁边。第一次看到的时候我觉得真奇怪，自己居然以那样的方式和他并列在一起。他站在我旁边陪我看了两分钟，然后又给我买了一包口罩。

‘越来越有名了啊。’

他叼着烟说。我们还是一起回家，我看着他写论文，然后我出发去电视台。这样的日子持续了一个多月，我习惯了那20分钟的平静，开始变得越来越不满足。得到的越多就越难以满足，人从来都是这样的。他不在的晚上，我连店里都不想去，可还是不得不去。我们改成预约制了，不公休的日子里，每天接待30名客人，我不能像以前那样想不开门就不开门了。三点钟离开店里，路灯下他不在那儿，我干等着他也不会出现，又知道他休息的日子，这个点八成在睡觉，也不敢发消息给他。不过，发了他大概也不会回……临近情人节一个早上，我从电视台出来，到了公寓楼下，想到回了家也没有他留下的痕迹，就迈不动上楼的步子。也不知道当时怎么想的，大概是被落寞冲昏了头吧，就站在车站口，给他打了个电话。

他接了。听起来迷迷糊糊的。毕竟刚刚八点多啊。我说我忘带家门钥匙了，可不可以先去他家待一会儿。他在那边沉默了一阵，说了句‘行’，就把电话挂了。

过了半分钟，他才想起来把他的地址发给我。看到消息我也才想起来我不知道他住在哪儿，我在他答应我的瞬间就开始往车站跑了，身上还穿着校服呢。那天是工作日，我应该回了家、收拾一下就去上学的，我找了个今天通告满了的借口向班主任搪塞过去了。

Hux大四了，去学校的时候很少，问他的时候他说大部分时间都是在家里看书和赶论文。我也是赌了一把他今天会在家，我想我成功了。在他家楼下的便利店买了早饭、甜点、饮料和他的烟——我用英语买的烟，店员见实在是没法给我解释烟酒禁令只能放了我一马——按了门铃，进电梯的时候忐忑得不得了。敲敲门，他出来了。穿了一件四角裤，头发披散着，几乎都没睁眼看我：

‘进来吧。’

……那是我第一次看到他裸体。半裸吧，准确说。我差点把脑袋扭了180度。他赤着脚往屋里走，房间里拉着窗帘，烟味比我自家的浓得多，掺着我熟悉的香水味。我低着头，怎么也想不到他会这副姿态出来接待我，完全不敢抬头看他。正准备鼓起勇气开口问他要不要吃早饭，我突然听到一声尖利的猫叫，从窗帘下方窜出来一只肥硕的橘猫，一个猛子将毫无准备的我撞了个屁股墩。

就算Hux家的地毯足够柔软，还是摔得我好像尾骨都断了一样。橘猫从我身上跳开，钻进我放着早餐和甜点的塑料袋，脑袋套着袋子就跑，我趴在地上伸着手要追，Hux突然在旁边喝了一声：

“橙色的那个！”

猫脑袋上套着袋子，蹲在原地不动了。Hux从我眼前走过去，害得我又立刻低下了头。听声音，他提起塑料袋，没管吃的，先摸出烟：

‘还蛮懂事嘛。’

他撕开香烟包装，点了一支，在沙发上坐下，看起来还没完全清醒：

‘内裤露出来了，小姐。’

我这才想起我还穿着校服，裙子被我改短了不少。我立刻捂着屁股正坐，结果眼前是他只穿着紧身四角裤、岔着腿在沙发上坐着的模样。我真是不知道眼睛该看哪儿了。

‘……你好歹去穿件衣服啊。’

我抱怨道。他嗤笑一声：

‘没见过男人裸体啊？……也是，我都忘了。你可是个初吻还在的小姑娘呢。’

‘初吻给你了！别忘了！’

‘记得，记得。这也改变不了你还是个小姑娘的事实。你怎么还穿着棉内裤？’

‘我去上学而已，为什么要穿……穿那种内衣啊？反正穿了也没用！’

‘万一用得着呢？机会可不会提前打招呼的。’

我抓起身旁的坐垫扔向他，他接住了甩到一旁。我咬咬嘴：

‘那种机会给我我也不要。你又不帮我变成大人。’

‘都说了不提供性服务了。’

‘谁跟你要性服务了！真不害臊！我当时只是想叫你陪我去买内衣而已！’

‘机会给你都不要，那我陪你买内衣干嘛？’

‘我……不陪就算了！我给别的男人看的时候你别后悔！’

吵是吵了，我被他噎得说不上话，可屁股就那么稳稳地坐在脚跟上分寸不动。和他吵架已经成了同他相处的必备环节，就连这种环节都让我觉得来之不易。橘猫围着我转了一圈，仰着脑袋嗅着我，又跑向塑料袋，叼走我的糖霜牛角包跑了。

‘等等——’

橘猫钻进了Hux卧室，我也就失去了追踪的机会，第一次到别人家里，贸然到卧室去肯定不合适。抬头瞪着Hux企图抗议，却见到他望着天花板抽了会儿烟，突然道：

‘不过，你已经不是我的客人了。’

‘……诶？’

‘你不会还觉得你是我座上宾吧？这点吃的加起来连指名费都不够。’

‘所以呢？现在要我补钱给你吗？’

他看向咋咋呼呼的我，倾身向前，抖了抖烟灰：

‘所以，现在就算我上你，也不算性服务了。’

他的话像个从天而降的塑料袋一样套住了我的脑袋，顷刻间我窒息着傻在了那里。大脑被迫超速运转，可再怎么运转我也无法搞清楚这句露骨的话的真正含义，更别提想出犀利的言辞来回敬他。他也没给我多少时间去思考，从沙发上起身，他凑到我身前，赤裸的胸口逼得我身体后仰，仰到了令我感到困难的程度时，他直接把我推倒了在地毯上。

‘帮你变成大人怎么样？’

‘诶……那个……我……’

我的语言系统错乱了。他离我好近，头发从肩膀两侧垂下来，夹着烟的手抚上我的脸颊，像晨露一样冷冰冰的。我第一次知道被人这样压在身下会感到如此无助，我失去了控制自己身体的能力，像被魇住了一样僵在那里，只有脖子能动，帮助我侧过脸逃避他的视线。

‘不、不用了，Hux先生……’

紧张之下，‘先生’这种称呼都被我加上了。他贴近我的脸，牙齿咬住我的嘴角，我忍不住发出半截憋进嗓子里的尖叫，听起来像只被踩了一脚的猫。他动作停了一瞬，突然松了嘴，笑起来，敲了一把我的脑门，直起身：

‘逗你玩的。’

我嘴角还留着他身上的烟味呢。我半晌没反应过来，呆了许久才从地毯上坐起，后脑勺的头发磨得乱糟糟的。他从塑料袋里摸出明太子饭团，撕开回到沙发上坐下：

‘以后还乱不乱说话了？’

‘……小心我告你强奸。’

我压抑着胸口的起伏，整理着头发说。其实我的手和声音都抖得要命，而且不用照镜子也知道，我现在的脸色根本没法看。

‘我可没有。你这是诱奸，小姐。教训没学会是吧？要不要再来一次？’

‘不用了！’

我马上拒绝。他笑得很得意，草草吃完饭团，站起来又揉乱了我刚刚整理好的头发，走进了浴室。”


	18. Chapter 18

“咦？只有这样了吗？后面没有再发生什么了吗？”

“哎呀，你是有多想听这些擦边球故事啊？不过很可惜，没有了。他洗完澡出来，换上居家服，蹲在地上翻了一遍塑料袋，发现我在等他的过程中把买好的吃的都吃光了——因为我一直在发呆嘛，我需要时间来消化刚刚发生的事情，结果不知不觉就把东西都吃掉了。要知道他压上来的模样比梦里那样真实多了，只不过不是在床上。我对比着现实和梦境，脑袋像个烧烫的茶壶一样，感觉自己连两个耳朵都在噗噗往外冒气。他出来的时候还吓了我一跳呢。

饭团、简装寿司、大泡芙、瑞士卷都被我吃掉了，本来有一半是要留给他的。他一边抱怨猪都比我吃得少一边抽了张纸让我擦嘴，见我要补口红的时候问我为什么不卸妆。

为了在你面前保持形象啊，笨蛋。但我当然不可能这么说，只回答说‘习惯了’。

‘不是说带妆时间太长伤皮肤吗？’

他居然很认真地问我。我发现了，他是真的不在乎我化不化妆。我卸了妆不算特别难看，化了妆也不算是小美女，可能在他眼里没什么区别吧。想到这里我琢磨了一阵，觉得带妆确实没什么意义。反正我也不去学校了，如果要出门可以先戴口罩，最迟到晚上去店里之前再上妆都可以，中间有将近12小时。最重要的是，既然他不在乎，那我也不必在乎了。

‘你看到我素颜可别鬼叫。’

站起来走向浴室的时候我对他说。

‘我天天看着你都想鬼叫。’

他打开电视看重播的天气预报。我突然想起来，他以前说他家没有电视的。

‘新买的？’

我指着电视问他。

‘嗯。’

‘为什么？’

我好想听他说一句‘因为你’啊。但他头也不回：

‘不看的话有时候和客人聊得驴唇不对马嘴。职业需求。’

哎，真想拿口红丢他。走进浴室，发现他用的浴液是我很喜欢的一个牌子，只不过香味偏木香，和他的香水一个类型。他的浴缸比我家的大点，估计为了这个浴缸，房租都能涨不少。不过也不是不能理解，腿那么长，一般日本的浴缸哪儿放得下啊。

我打开化妆包，翻了翻，一看，卸妆水根本没带在包里。

直接拿水卸妆肯定是不可能的，我站在他的浴室里直犯难。其实干脆就不卸妆了也可以，但进了浴室，就想把自己清理干净，心理作用下，也觉得不卸妆开始难受了。甚至还想洗个澡呢，上次洗澡都是昨天从电视台回来以后了。都超过24个小时了。

我只能从浴室里出去，回到玄关，说我要下楼去买点东西。他‘嗯’了一声，几秒之后却又突然站起来，在居家服外披了件外套，踩着运动鞋就要跟我一起下去。问他干什么，他说他早饭还没吃饱，要去自己再找点东西吃。害得我一路下楼一路跟他道歉，道歉也拦不住他嫌弃我能吃。

‘哪天我饿死自己算了。’

被他嫌弃过了头，我就有些赌气地说。

‘得了吧。饿死国民小偶像，我担不起这个罪。别让我发现你节食，知道吗？’

真搞不懂这个人怎么一会儿一个想法。不过，想是这么想了，能在他面前自由吃东西终归还是让人高兴的。在便利店拎了个筐，稀里糊涂塞进去一大堆零食和早点，买了好些果茶和乳饮料，我才想起自己原本的目标是买卸妆湿巾。走到护理品货架那一侧，湿巾是买了，我的视线却从挂在货架上的换洗内裤上移不开。担心着提出在他家洗澡会不会失礼的时候，他取下来一条L号的女用内裤扔进了筐里。

‘你……我……我、我是M号。’

‘哦。’

他又取了条M号下来。我默默把L号挂回去，想跟他说我屁股没那么大，大庭广众之下又没法开口。他看着那条朴素得不能再朴素的黑色纯棉内裤，鼻腔中发出哼笑声来：

‘这算是陪你买内衣了吧？’

我瞪了他一眼，提起篮筐去收银台结账了。

毕竟是以公关和客人的方式相处过，我近乎本能地选择主动结账，也不打算回去跟他对小票分钱。但他跟在我身后，掏钱包的速度比我快，左手又把我准备拿钱的手按了下去，倒搞得我有点不好意思了。零食买了太多，加上真正要买的东西，居然在便利店花了五千多块。他还补了包烟。烟永远不怕多，他说。

我想起来他客厅桌子上摆着的烟灰缸里小山一样的烟头。已经二月份了，到了最后冲刺阶段，写论文可真是太辛苦了啊。

帮我买了换洗内裤，就等于他已经看穿了我想要在他家里洗澡的意图，男公关察言观色的本事着实了得，也知道在这种事情上如何让我别太难堪——最简单的方法，就是根本不去特别强调我要在他家洗澡这件事。回了室内，他找了条新的毛巾，洗干净的居家服只剩下他身上这套，他只能找了一件T恤给我。

‘你不嫌弃男人的短裤的话，我倒是还有。’

他拿着T恤为难了一阵后对我说。

‘……没事。干净的就行。’

嫌弃也没办法，总不能只穿着一件T恤出来吧？我接过他给我的衣服，道了谢，进了浴室以后才举起来闻了闻——用的是香味很淡的洗衣液，衣柜里的香板带一点檀香。T恤是纯黑色的，胸口印着一个我不认识的摇滚乐队的标志，和他平时上学的时候穿的那些风格差不多。洗了澡换上，看看镜子，完全没有漫画里‘男朋友衬衣’那种效果，想到那家伙比我瘦一圈，真让人来气。裤子也没有夸张到不勒紧系带就会掉下去的程度，稳稳地挂在屁股上，模样不太好看就是了。

我从浴室出来，擦着头发：

‘男款的衣服显得我好胖啊。’

他皱起眉头看向我，打量了我好几秒，突然嗖地伸出手在我腰上一拧：

‘你本来也不瘦啊。’

这家伙戳人痛点的本事可真是一绝。他的T恤平时他穿着松松垮垮的，到了我身上严丝合缝地贴着肉，一坐下就让缺点暴露无遗了。我抓住抱枕堵在腰间，收起脚放在沙发上，他的房间暖气开得不足，我往他身上靠了靠。和他在被炉里叠了一个多月的腿，他似乎已经习惯了我和他之间的身体接触了。

可他似乎还是颤了一瞬。他吃着培根芝士卷回头看了我一眼，但是什么都没说。

九点多了，窗帘外的太阳在我们下楼时就已高高挂起，正常的社会人这会儿要么已经到了公司，要么正处在被满员电车折磨的痛苦中。而我和他，两个夜行动物，坐在他的沙发上看早安新闻重播。我洗澡的时候，属于我的那个段落正好播完了。

平常这个时候我已经在睡觉了，上午的课我一般都不去的，实在是扛不住。我忍不住打了个哈欠，脑袋靠在了他肩膀上。这一个多月的相处里，我对单相思带来的痛苦已经麻木了。能获得到的东西就去获得它，获得多少算多少，能够靠在他肩膀上又不被他甩开，我已经很满足了。

‘你今天打算一直在这儿？’

‘……管理员说他要晚上才能拿得到备份钥匙。要和中介申请。’

撒了一个谎就得一直圆下去，我算是明白了。

‘我以为那房子是你妈妈名下的。Phasma是这么说的。’

‘……她记错了。’

我嘟哝着说。我觉得自己像匹诺曹一样，鼻子越来越长。内疚感让我不太好受，我犹豫着，声音很低地问他：

‘我要是没有忘带钥匙，来你家的话，你会不会觉得很烦？’

‘我一直觉得你挺烦的。’

‘……那我走了。’

‘你头发还湿着呢。别胡闹了。’

‘……唉，你这个人真是糟透了。’

我抢了他一块薯片吃。大概是我们在客厅吃东西的声音太有吸引力了吧，橘猫不知道什么时候又从卧室里溜了出来，跳到了我大腿上。我穿着Hux的衣服，用了Hux的浴液，大概是气味和Hux很像的缘故，这猫对我似乎没有那么戒备了。

猫咪把头探进了薯片袋里。Hux把猫撵开：

‘不行，橙色的那个。’

‘你叫他什么？’

‘橙色的那个。’

‘就不能起个正经名字吗？你这是虐待小动物。’

‘我还叫你野猪呢，是不是也虐待你了？——不过你仔细看看，你真不认得它了？’

‘我又没见过你的猫——啊，等等——’

我扳住猫咪的脑袋仔细一看，这好像就是当年在楼顶上害得我差点跳楼的那只猫，脑袋上秃掉的那块毛到现在都没长回来。只是被Hux好吃好喝地供着，这猫已经胖得全然不是野猫该有的身板了。……其实我也差不多，已经和那时瘦骨嶙峋的模样云泥之别了。

‘那天晚上我和Phasma各有收获。她收养了你，我收养了猫。’

‘那你连个正经的名字都不给人家取。’

我搓着猫咪的耳朵，思绪又回到98年的那个冬夜里去，那时候绝望到了想死的程度，怎么可能想到一年多后的今天我会靠在Hux身上懒洋洋地玩着这只猫。想到这里又觉得当年的痛苦虽然深入骨髓却又恍如隔世，我也变得像猫一样蹭起了Hux的胳膊。他身上真好闻啊，是那块香味早就散掉了的手绢的味道，他在那个晚上递给我的手绢的味道——命运就是这样神奇不是吗、我好想告诉他我喜欢他啊、我好想永远都停留在这个瞬间，止住时间的流逝啊、好想在他怀里打盹、好羡慕这只猫、好困——脑子里想的事情纷纷杂杂，没注意到他什么时候已经停下了咀嚼的动作，甚至关了电视。发现他在看我的时候，我已经像块被烤化的芝士一样，整个人都要黏在他身上了。

‘我发现了。脂肪是真的挺软的。’

‘一分钟不骂你你就欠揍是不是啊？’

‘真要挨骂，该被骂的也是你。你昨天睡了几个小时？’

‘早上十点有电话访谈，下午去了学校，晚上……呃，晚上去了店里到三点……两个小时。’

‘你去睡会儿吧。’

结果，我还是被他看出了自己已经开始犯困的窘态。可我又有点舍不得他，在他身上磨了一阵，直到他似乎有些不耐烦地命令我：

‘睡觉去，莲。’

他一叫我的名字，我就像那只猫刚刚那样，大脑反应过来之前，身体先听从了指令。我带着撒娇意味地长叹一声，站起来，两脚在地上依依不舍地互相踩着，一咬牙，亲了一口他的侧脸，因为撤退得太过急迫，那一吻发出了刺耳的‘啾’的异响。为了不给他拒绝我和嘲笑的机会，我拎起猫头扭头就跑，脚下生烟地跑进了他的卧室。

猫竟然没在我手中挣扎。可能它已经认出了我这位故人，私自决定同我化敌为友了。”

“大小姐”、“公主殿下”、“占卜娘”、“野猪”、“笨狗”……尽管Hux用来称呼Kylo的外号多达十余种，真正能让Kylo一秒听话起来的只有简简单单的一个“莲”字。刨去了玩笑成分的称呼近似于王的直接指令，抱着猫跑到Hux床上，Kylo“噗通”一声跳上去，蒙上充满Hux气息的被子，在这种令她安心的气味中没多久就睡了过去。

“谁知道这么一睡就睡到了下午四点。起来一看表，肠子都悔青了。”

生理上的满足和心理上的失落让Kylo在舒适和懊悔间摇摆，靠在床头等待睡意慢慢散去时，她朦朦胧胧地想起来，这场睡眠似乎并没有那么简单。

“中间好像是醒过一次的，被床的另一侧的波动惊醒了。眯瞪着睁开眼，好像是Hux也跑来睡觉了。我问他：怎么你也在这里啊？他说他凭什么要在自己家里睡沙发。被子那边被他掀开，直往进蹿凉气。我要他赶紧进来，凑过去要给他暖暖，腿勾住他的腿，傻笑一声，呼噜噜又睡过去了。醒来也不知是不是一场梦，蓬头垢面地走出卧室，果不其然看到他还在那里写论文。问他准备什么时候出发他说随意，我去洗了把脸、化了个妆，就拉着他出去吃饭了。”

“结果大部分的时间都被睡掉了嘛。”

“是呀，后悔得不得了。可一想到他可能跟我一起睡了一会儿，又觉得说不上的开心，尽管我不确定那有没有真实发生过。那段时间我实在是太累了，沾到床，就什么都不想管了。”

一次睡足将近七个小时，对于那段日子里的Kylo来说实属难能可贵。背包里装着准备拿回家洗干净等的Hux的衣服，找了家西餐馆和Hux吃晚饭，一边斗着嘴一边前往歌舞伎町，傍晚六点五十分，两人在展板前的路灯下分别。

“三点十分见？”

临行前，Kylo问道。Hux叹了口气：

“你还没看够我啊？”

“怎么可能看得够呀，帝王大人。”

用调笑的语气，Kylo说出了心里的真实想法。Hux看起来颇有些无奈，却也点点头答应了Kylo的邀约。这一约定成了Kylo在接下来的八个小时里工作的动力，加上一场令人满意的睡眠带来的积极作用，凌晨再与Hux相会时，Kylo比此前的任何一次看起来都神采奕奕。

“白天能靠在他身上吃薯片，晚上能看着他坐在我的被炉里写论文，这种优待说是神的恩赐也不过分。一番街展板上并排放置着的两个人竟然能够以这样的方式产生交集，每次站在路灯下的时候都让我觉得特别神奇。第二天把衣服洗干净了还给他，第三天、第四天还是同往常那样一起回到我家去。第五天他又休班，我实在没好意思再跑到他家里，何况那天整个白天我的通告都满得跑都跑不过来。”

“情人节快要到了吧？”

“情人节已经过去啦。他没提，我也没问，不管我有多抓心挠肺，我和他之间的关系与情人节也八竿子打不着。那天晚上他开了好几笔大单，那可是他夜里那份工作的关键日子啊。在路灯下见面的时候我酸溜溜地恭喜他，他从背包里拿了一盒大嘴鸟巧克力豆给我。

‘义理的，别想多。’

我没出息到觉得那就够了，一高兴，当着他的面把一盒巧克力豆都吃完了。吃完了又后悔，叫他再给我买一盒，他懒得理我。可是第二夜再见面时他还是买了。”

“还是义理巧克力吗？”

“什么义理呀，情人节都过去了。这之后，每次见面他都买巧克力豆给我，更像是在给雏鸟定期喂食吧。到了二月底，突然有一整个星期他都没来上班，问了Phasma才知道他在家死磕毕业论文，三月之前搞定就能顺利毕业了。我一直忍着，没去多打扰他，可那一个星期里过得和行尸走肉根本没什么区别。

一个星期还剩两三天的时候，我去录综艺节目，当期的女模特嘉宾过生日，节目组准备的生日惊喜是让女模特的男朋友在后台吭哧吭哧做了一下午的手工蛋糕。那个男朋友推着餐车出来的时候女模特高兴得都哭了，现场观众也在欢呼，我跟着拍巴掌，其实一句话都说不出来，寂寞得声带都像是要被刀子割裂了一样。终于熬到一个星期结束，在路灯下见到他时，我想也不想地就扑上去了。

他企图推开我数次都失败了。我就那么执拗地粘着他一直到回了家，一个星期见不到他，我已经疯狂到完全不在乎他会不会看出来我的情绪的程度了。他没有再在我家里写论文，而是掏出两本历史书来递给我，那和我之前发电邮向他抱怨的、我根本不会做的历史课题相关。我脑袋枕在他大腿上，他给我讲历史课，我听着。听到四点我下了楼，八点钟回来发现，他在我床上睡着了。”


	19. Chapter 19

或许是因为熬了这么多日终于熬过了论文这一关，月中顺利毕业已成板上钉钉之事，Hux除了晚上去店里上班之外已经没什么要紧事好做，才会选择直接在Kylo家睡觉，以免去清早挤满员电车的麻烦。有了第一次和Hux同睡一张床的经验，Kylo这次也就没顾忌床上还躺了个人，轻手轻脚地把自己整理干净便躺在了Hux身边。起床、做饭、听Hux讲早上没讲完的历史课，明明从小在日本长大，Kylo背战国武将的名字却背得一塌糊涂。在Hux连声说笨的斥责式辅导中写完历史作业，用一顿晚餐道了谢，同在Hux家中度过的那一日一样，一同前往歌舞伎町后，Kylo在路灯下与Hux告别。预计要挂到年中的展板上仍是神秘而又笑容灿烂的占卜娘，一旁的First Order No.1却冷酷帅气、面无表情，仔细想想，Kylo发现展板与现实几乎一模一样。

“我肯定是上辈子欠了他的债。要不然，他能对别人能笑脸相迎，到了我这儿，就成天跟我每一秒钟都在做错事一样。”

“不会觉得自尊被打压之类的吗？”

“本来我的自尊就很低，早就被打压惯了。和校园霸凌比起来，他那点近乎不痛不痒。其实和他相处多了就会发现，他就那样，没救。他对我好的那套系统，和他对我不好的那套系统是完全分离的，一套控制不了另一套，导致他经常自相矛盾。说我胖又不许我减肥，教我作业教得都要暴走了最后还会帮我查错别字和改病句，嫌我手冷但从来不甩开，问他我做的饭好不好吃他说还凑合，但是只要是他喜欢的他都吃得精光。有时候在店里中间休息的时候想见他，发消息给他他不见得理，但如果他理我，他就会叫我到楼顶去，他抽着烟，我在旁边吃红豆包。他那会儿越来越红了，上班期间的休息时间也越来越少。偶尔有，他可能都分给我了。”

“当时没有觉得自己在恋爱吗？”

“没有呀。刚刚说过我自尊很低了，自尊很低的人是不太相信别人会喜欢自己的，这也是我对自己成名一事一直难以适应的原因之一吧。但是那会儿又知道这种状态不可能永远持续下去，回去又算了一次，结果还是他今年内会结婚。我和他的相处进入倒计时了，可我甚至都不知道这倒计时什么时候就会戛然而止。

到了三月三号，我还记得，女儿节那天——因为那天有客人带着穿着很好看的和服的小女孩来了——那天我到了歌舞伎町的时候，看到另一块小一号的展板上打着First Order的新广告，‘General Hux生诞祭’，3月12日盛大召开。我是那时候才知道他哪天生日的。”

“当天有和Hux计划什么庆祝活动吗？”

“哪轮得着我啊。First Order三月的业绩，可都指着那一天了呀。”

事实上，在看到Hux生日活动宣传的下一秒，Kylo就给Hux发了电邮询问情况，而忙于工作的Hux在晚上12点后才来得及回复简单的一句话：“店里安排的”。身负“不准去店里”的未成年禁令，生日远在Hux生日之后的Kylo自然无法去店里参加活动，在楼顶上见面时刚刚开口恳求Hux宽容一次，Kylo就得到了Hux无情的拒绝。

“你哪天见不着我？非得12号来凑这个热闹？”

委屈归委屈，Kylo也知道Hux说的不无道理，何况这句拒绝也在无意中彰显了Kylo在Hux生活中的特殊地位。连拒绝都品出了红豆包一般的甜味来，目送Hux下楼回去继续接待客人，Kylo趴在楼顶栏杆边缘，看着街道上的车水马龙，歪着脑袋，思索起了该怎样以自己的方式给Hux庆祝生日。

“我不知道他11号晚上会不会休班，也不知道就算他不休班，他会不会答应在我家里过夜，等我第二天白天给他庆祝生日。还是想给他个惊喜的嘛，惊喜如果说出来，又害怕会变成他的负担。蛋糕应该不能少吧？他不吃我吃，小号的蛋糕一个人吃两天又不是吃不完。可他晚上肯定还要吃蛋糕，会不会觉得腻？如果不给他蛋糕，又该给他什么好呢？”

“有想好送他什么礼物吗？”

“那会儿还没有呢。这一点上特别发愁。凌晨和他回家的时候，手放在他口袋里，摸到他的手表，觉得他大概不会缺手表，西装、领带这些东西也一样，袖扣这种常见的礼物他估计有一大堆。那天早上回来，看到他刚准备出门回家，借口要他给我辅导作业才把他留下来。他在我床上睡觉，我却失眠了。到底要送他什么才好？把我自己捆个蝴蝶结送他算了——他肯定不要。他的睡脸看起来也很严肃，心事重重的。能天天留下他在我家睡觉就好了。这么好看的家伙，却要被早班电车挤得不成人形，简直就是犯法……灵光一闪，我下床掏出来我的存折看了一眼，该送什么东西的想法终于在脑子里成形了。”

“难道是——”

“我估计你也猜到了。没猜到的话，看那段时间的八卦杂志估计也已经知道了吧？我送了他一辆车。”

“咦？！”

我们的年轻记者在一旁发出惊呼。Kylo有些不好意思地笑笑：

“也不是很贵的车啦。就八百多万。”

“八百多万？！”

“送几千万的车的人都不少见，混公关店的富婆比你想象得要多很多。但我那会儿存折上只有六千多万，只能降低水准了。因为我还未成年，要通过经纪公司走这笔账，就还是亲手给Phasma做了了一顿饭，简直快要跪下了，求她批准我送Hux一辆车。

她完全不能理解我这是什么异想天开的主意。为了说服她，我只能和她坦白了这段时间我和Hux私下的往来，她惊得下巴都要脱臼了，直呼Hux和我居然在一起骗她。

‘你们这是在交往吗？！’

‘不，我们没有……’

‘你们就是在交往吧？！’

‘真的没有啊！’

无论我怎么解释，她都一副要气昏头、同时还觉得很不可思议的样子。她的反应实在是太夸张了，反而把我逗笑了。她拿着书在家里追着我要打我，最后把我扑倒在沙发上，下巴故意狠狠地压着我的脑袋，叹了口气：

‘你就是喜欢他，对吧？怎么劝都没用那种？’

‘……是呀。’

我在我最信任的朋友怀里老老实实承认。她放开我，在沙发边儿上瘫坐下来，从冲击中逐渐找回自己，抢了我一根烟，开始思考起了她最好的两个朋友的生活福祉问题。

‘也不是说他这个男的有多过分……就是从女生的角度来讲，我是真不知道你究竟看上他哪一点……’

她絮絮叨叨地自言自语，不可思议战胜了气愤，眉眼之间满是疑惑。她又说学校里、店里追Hux的人能从店内吧台一直排到一番街入口处，而Hux在私下永远都是一副对人类这个种群都提不起什么兴趣的样子，真是没想到Hux还有如此不为人知的一面。她越说，我脸上的笑容越灿烂，她惨叫着直呼恶心，最后终于心有不甘地、勉勉强强地答应了我的请求。

‘看在你钱多的份儿上，就允许你这一次——反正以后Hux要是敢欺负你，我有的是办法收拾他。’

其实Hux天天都欺负我，我没好意思说。说实话，我也不指望Hux会因为这辆车对我产生什么态度上的变化，这是我送他的礼物，不是我给他的贿赂。我让Phasma放心，我说Hux伤害不了我。

‘你确定？喜欢他的可是你啊？’

‘我喜欢他，和他必须喜欢我，是两码事呀。没有希望就不会失望的，Phas。’

Phasma那时候——可能到了现在，她都不太能完全理解我那种介于‘有钱难买我开开心’和‘付出却不求回报’之间的微妙心态。她用看着手术台上的小动物般的眼神看着我，哀叹声连连，抱着我，拍着我的后背，同时要求我仅此一次、适可而止，今年年内再送Hux东西，单价不得超过十万，次数不得多于五次。我光顾着点头，哪管她给我的这些禁令，不需要未成年就能买的东西，送与不送、送多少都是我的自由。因为我不懂车，Phasma就找了个12号之前的休息日，叫上Poe，三个人一起去了车行，最后定下来的车是八百万预算内性价比最高的那一款。

我让Phasma和Poe保密，在Hux生日那晚的宴会上把钥匙和手续送给他，但不要告诉他、也不要告诉其他客人这车是由谁送的。我祈祷当天不会发生别人也送了车这样尴尬的事情，就算送了，也别比我送的那辆要贵。把这种担忧说给Phasma听的时候，她翻了个白眼：

‘你怕什么？再好的车他都能卖了，留着开你送的这辆。’

我在车行里控制不住地傻笑起来。连花花公子Poe都开始说恋爱中的女生好恐怖了。”

“所以他们当时都认定Hux很喜欢你了？”

“他们是那样认定的。我只是懒得再去解释、再去反驳他们罢了。Phasma是个很现实的人，她同意我买车的根本原因可能还是因为她抱有Hux也喜欢我的错误认知。我没必要去告诉她这是错误的。”

“被Hux喜欢难道不是好事吗？”

“别人说的和他自己承认的不能划等号，况且他们也没有巨细靡遗地知道我和Hux相处时的细节。我从来没觉得我被Hux喜欢过。我甚至不在乎他喜不喜欢我，他肯留在我身边就已经足够了。每和他多待一秒都是无价的奢侈，这种感觉哪怕到了此时此刻都依然留着。”

“……看来99年圣诞节的魔法延续到现在了啊。那么Hux生日当天，你没能亲手把钥匙交到他手里来祝他生日快乐吗？”

“这种奢望我就不求实现了。我在车的遮阳板里放了贺卡，希望他能在检查车的时候发现这份礼物来自于谁。……其实我还有个计划的。大概因为Phasma和Poe那些善意的嘲讽终归还是给了我一点可怜的自信，我准备在白色情人节向Hux告白了。”

“不是不在意Hux喜不喜欢你吗？”

“我只是想把我自己的想法告诉他啊。只是告诉他而已，把我在新年夜想要喊给他的话说出来罢了。他怎样回应我的喜欢那是他的事，反正他年内就要结婚，与其说在知道他要和谁结婚之后再告诉他、或者永远不告诉他，我还是要自私一次，让自己痛快点说出来。不过，最大的决定因素还是街头弥漫的白色情人节的氛围吧。我那时候还小，很容易受到影响的。”

“那就是3月14日。”

“是的。想过很多种告白方式，也想过告白之后他可能会出现什么反应，刻意不去想象被拒绝的话会怎样，因为知道他拒绝我的话，现在这种状态也会难以维系，我所拥有的一切和他有关的快乐都会一夜之间被痛苦吃干抹净。可我忍不住了，人膨胀起来真是会暂时和理智告别的。我只是告诉他而已，把我每次和他在一起的时候心里涌动的对他的喜爱语言化而已。我只是想要满足自己一次而已啊。

不过在那之前，让他有个难忘的生日才是第一要务。我想要送他车，想要那些送他围巾、手表、领带、鞋、西服、袖扣、香水的客人们都相形见绌，我想成为他生活中最特殊的那个，就算我可能已经是了，我还是要像个女王一样来彰显自己的地位，所以我要送他车。产生这个念头的时候就已经很危险了，想要跟他告白更是直接忽略了他是男公关这种风险。我告诉自己，他是Arimitage Hux，我的Fox King，我的国王。他是个会陪我下班、吃我做的早饭、不介意跟我睡一张床、耐着性子教我写作业的男人，除此之外他的任何身份都无关紧要。带着这样的念头，我开始等待起了3月12日和14日这两天的到来。”

以17岁的年龄，用自己合法赚来的钱为男公关买车当做生日礼物，虽说在歌舞伎町的历史上可能不是独此一份，但至少在Hux的客人这一群体中，Kylo的行为可谓是闻所未闻。每个与Hux共度的早晨，Kylo都需要忍住想要将心底藏着的秘密惊喜告诉Hux的冲动，到了3月12日当天，Kylo故意表现得全然没把Hux的生日当回事，甚至带着些恶作剧意味地，在回程的路上去便利店随便买了两块蛋糕切块，回家分给了Hux吃。

“就当祝你生日快乐咯。”

把一次性叉子递进Hux手里，Kylo甚至都没有陪Hux一起吃蛋糕，而是躲进浴室里玩起了头发。等到三点五十分下楼，已经过了需要Hux来给自己戴围巾的季节，Kylo溜得飞快，再见都没说便“碰”地一声甩上了门。

“我大概表现得很像在生气的样子吧，故意连早饭也没给他准备。其实我生气也完全合情合理嘛，他生日这天我不能陪在他身边，却要看着其他女人给他开香槟。我在他面前发脾气也不是第一次了，虽然看起来没这么刻意过。也有妄想他会发消息来道歉，结果当然是做梦。回了家，他已经不在了。蛋糕他吃掉了，我的那份他放进了冰箱。

烟灰缸里故意留了个烟头，好像是在提醒我记得要看烟灰缸下面压着的那张便签。他是没道歉，没发电邮也没打电话，但他在便签上写了一行字：

‘路灯下。记得吃早饭。’

唉，不愧是男公关。还是能看出来我在闹别扭的嘛。其实也有演技的成分在里面，不然的话，就算闹别扭，我也不会让他饿着肚子离开的呀。”

在Kylo桌子上留下那张便签时，Hux对于晚上将会收到一份来自神秘客人的大礼一事尚且一无所知。忖度着Hux收到礼物会是什么反应、晚上会不会收到Hux的电邮、见面了又该如何面对Hux，Kylo带着一种因对未知的期待与不安而产生的轻度晕眩度过了整个白天。占卜店开门的时间同Hux的生诞祭开始的时间一致，坐在店里、蒙着面纱，面带笑容地为客人们预测未来与提出建议的同时，Kylo却感到自己的未来像浓雾一样暧昧不清。

“能看清的事情太多，反而就开始享受在未知的状态下生活了。……其实说到底，都是自我欺骗而已，根源问题还是不够自信。害怕他收到那辆车以后会不满意、会觉得我是小孩子乱折腾、会叫我把车退回去、会因为我做过头了而疏远我……因为恐惧而拒绝知道未来的走向，就和我一直拒绝占卜Hux的新娘会是谁是一样的。”

彼时的Kylo无论如何也不会想到，这一年变成Hux的新娘的会是她自己。同样，她更不会想到这场婚姻的契机正是那辆她当做生日礼物送给Hux的车。12日当晚，同往常一样，每接待15个客人Kylo便休息一小时，一小时里，Kylo在休息室中看着对街的展板，展板下方不乏拍照的游客，亦不乏陆续赶往First Order店里参加生诞祭的客人。

“街上那么热闹，我仿佛都能听到First Order店里传来的欢笑声，愈发显得我这静谧的休息室清冷到了可悲的境地。装生气装不下去了，给Hux发了电邮祝他生日快乐，虽然没加颜文字而显得冷冰冰，但我真的抱着一线希望，想和他在楼顶上见一面。直到我休息时间结束他也没有回复，属于他的夜晚里，他忙到根本顾不上我。三点钟，我交代前台姐姐帮忙收尾就离开了占卜店，站在路灯下，心里七上八下地开始等他。他迟到了一分钟，走着来的。他看起来很累，持续了一晚上的宴会让他心力交瘁。我瞪大眼睛看着他，等着他就汽车一事作出什么评论，结果他只是疲惫地看了我一眼：

‘有什么问题吗？’

我站在原地没动。我想着要怎样切入话题才不会显得突兀，最简单的方法就是问他今天是不是收到了很多礼物，需不需要我再买一盒巧克力豆给他。但我一开口，我的嘴就背叛了我，说出来的第一个词就暴露了我的意图：

‘车……’

‘什么车？’

他皱起眉头问我。

‘诶？呃，啊……没事。’

怎么也想不到他会这么回答我，一晚上的紧张和期待就这样打了水漂，我垂下脑袋望着地面，准备就这么无精打采地先和他回家，再躲起来问问Phasma怎么回事。谁知我头顶上突然传来一声嗤笑：

‘我还说看看你能憋多久。结果连三十秒都没坚持住。’

‘……咦？’

‘车当然在停车场啊。走吧，笨蛋。’

就那样，他改变了原本要前往我家的路线，走向了歌舞伎町区外的付费停车场。路上我拖着他的衣袖，他抓住我的手塞进口袋里，像往常那样，只不过春天到了，他的外套薄了很多。一路上他都在说我闷声搞事，说早上他打开冰箱发现里面什么都没有，说他收到车的时候觉得莫名其妙，说他都准备把车卖掉了才发现我放在遮阳板后面那张贺卡。我说你要把那辆车留下吗？他说他再想想。求你了，留着吧，我拜托他。他说他还没做好决定，不过今天会先开车送我回家。

‘Phasma差点没叨叨死我。你啊，就没一天能让人省心。’

他把车停进我那套公寓的车位，回头倒车的时候，还在不停地教训我。他的发辫随着他头部角度的变换在他肩膀上摩擦，我觉得他倒车的动作比言情小说里描写得帅气多了。黏着他回了家，整理占卜牌准备出发去电视台前，我心生一计，拿了两张牌，背面朝上放在他面前：

‘你抽一张吧。抽到Benny Bunny，你就把车留下，好不好？’

他犹豫了一瞬，抽了牌。是Benny Bunny。

我露出得意的笑容：

‘啊呀。看来你要留着本小姐给你的礼物了。’

可狐狸王才没那么好骗，他立刻要我给他看另一张牌。为了抢牌我们差点打起来，直到我被桌脚绊了一跤，‘啊呀’一声扑在地上，他才顺利地从我手中夺走牌，在沙发上坐下，脚踩在我后背上，把牌翻过来：

还是一张Benny Bunny。

因为我把我两套备用牌的Benny Bunny全拿出来了。

‘脑子不好，心思不少’，他踩了一脚我的脊椎说。我在他脚下打了个滚，不服气地躺在地上看着他，他到底是不好意思拿脚踩我的胸，挥挥手让我坐起来了。

‘反正你得把车留下。’

我用脚勾着他的小腿说。他叹口气：

‘我不知道收这么贵重的东西合不合适。’

‘我送的就合适。别人送的就不合适。’

‘你可真把自己当回事。’

‘你留不留？不留我现在就下楼去砸了。’

‘那你去砸啊。’

‘你——’

‘行了，坐好。想让我把车留下对吧？’

‘……嗯。’

我点点头，乖乖地上去抱住了他的腿。像是在奖励他表现出色的小狗一般，他摸摸我的脑袋，俯下身来吻了吻我的额头：

‘知道了，大小姐。——以后别再送这么贵的东西了。’

他还是把那辆车留下了。”

到目前为止，一切发展都顺顺利利，似乎Kylo的告白也会水到渠成，为两人的感情带来童话一般的标准结局。然而，熟悉占卜娘魁路莲在鼎盛期的那段历史的读者可能已经看出了端倪，回忆起了即将到来的白色情人节发生了什么；在这里，我们要很抱歉地告诉和我们的年轻记者同龄的各位：这场寄托了Kylo盛大的爱意的告白，甚至根本就没有来得及发生。


	20. Chapter 20

2000年3月13日早上，因为当天有一场期末测试前的摸底考试，Kylo不得不放弃了早上回家补觉的习惯，赶在考完试之后下午前往摄影棚参加杂志封面拍摄。那辆前一夜她送给Hux的车就在这里派上了用场：远离了在早班电车中艰难寻求呼吸空间的痛苦，Kylo从电视台归宅后，由Hux在归程路上顺便将Kylo送到了学校。

问题就在Kylo下车之后的一分钟内发生了。离开副驾驶后，Kylo绕到另一侧的车门边敲敲窗户，带着喜悦的少女心吻了吻驾驶座上的Hux的面颊，打起精神来前往学校准备参加考试。这一画面被隐藏在建筑物后的体育报纸记者们激动地用快门记录下来，于两人全然不知的24小时内以猥亵的语言描述完毕，印刷质量极其拙劣的彩色照片在次日一早铺天盖地地奔向了全国。

因此，14日早上，仍在盘算着要如何向Hux告白的Kylo，走出演播厅拿到的第一份物品，不是以往工作人员为她准备的水和零食，而是由导播助理急匆匆地递给她的那份报纸。报纸头版以大得惊人的字体印出Kylo的艺名，下方是Kylo将脑袋探进车内的照片。《超人气占卜娘魁路莲·与神秘乖乖女身份毫不相符的富豪生活，共游对象竟然是歌舞伎町的No.1？！》——文章中以三分之二的废话来描述了Kylo如今的活跃情况，剩下三分之一都在讲述Kylo与Hux共度温存一夜后早上前往学校，除了Hux将Kylo送到学校这句符合事实的描述以外，其余的99%都是满含下流词汇的揣测。

“……一派胡言。‘一派胡言’，我那时候也是这么对导播助理说的。报道里说我给Hux已经买了几千万的东西，用金钱来换头牌男公关的肉体，我的堕落令人惋惜之类，每一句话在我看来都像是在怀着恶意讲述两个和我们同名的人的故事。我气得手抖，把报纸扔回导播助理怀中：

‘照片照成那样……谁能看得出来这都是什么人啊？’

真的，那张照片一点说服力都没有。一个高中女生探进车里去而已——车里可能坐着这个女生的爸爸、妈妈、哥哥、姐姐，可以是任何人，我和Hux的脸根本都没有出现在照片里。

‘只是闲的没事干的八卦小报罢了。’

我留下这么一句话就急躁地走进了电梯，甚至都没去后台休息几分钟，也没去找其他人确认后面还有没有我需要做的事。表面上看起来是被这种低俗的报道恶心到盛怒——其中的心虚成分，导播助理恐怕根本不懂。我说这照片照得糟糕，不代表这照片不是真的，尽管我没有向导播助理承认，我心里自己知道得一清二楚。

我没有陪在身边的经纪人，也没有贴身保镖团队，到那时候为止我一直只觉得自己是个普通人而已，就连我的广告展板也给不了我什么真实感。可就在我准备走出电视台大楼的那一瞬间，我害怕了。”

头一次，Kylo感受到了出名的滋味。这种滋味并不甘美，并未赋予她什么特权，只为她的生活带来了突如其来的负担，让她真正意识到了被放在聚光灯下会带来怎样的后果。对于一个坐拥近六千万个人财产却仍然在使用电车出行的艺能人来说，这种觉悟实在是来得太晚了。

躲在电视台大楼内，唯恐出门的一瞬间就会被收入无处不在的镜头，在后门边缘徘徊许久，Kylo最终请求前台员工帮她叫了辆出租车。归家途中，Kylo接到Phasma的电话，电话里Phasma要求她今天内不要外出。因为手机已经被其他媒体打爆，Phasma用来安顿Kylo的时间非常短，挂了电话后一小时，当Phasma赶到Kylo身旁时，Kylo正不知所措地坐在家中呆滞地看着电视里自己代言的VC片的广告。

“我到家的时候Hux已经回去了。我不确定他知不知道这些——我给他打了电话，他没接，可能已经睡着了吧。我无法想象他醒来的时候会听到怎样的消息，我大概发出去二十多条‘对不起’。这本来该是我对他告白的日子的，可我却只能重复地说着对不起，而且迟迟得不到他的回应。”

如果没有受到体育报纸的影响，Kylo原定的计划是要再晚上营业前提前将Hux叫到楼顶，用一只红豆包、一盒巧克力豆、一包烟和一袋猫咪零食向Hux告白。然而这份从天而降的八卦报道彻底破坏了Kylo的情绪，联系不上Hux让她郁卒万分，而冲动之下发出去的大量“对不起”也在一大早就完全破坏了准备告白的气氛。枯坐在家中等待Phasma解决问题，向来食欲旺盛的Kylo这一天也没了胃口。

联络不到Hux并不是Kylo一个人需要面对的问题。Phasma打过去的电话也同样无人接听，夜行动物在获取白日资讯这一方面总归有着一定的滞后性。当Kylo提出需不需要Phasma去看看Hux的状况时，Phasma明确指出，现在自己更担心的是Kylo本人。

“这些事情对他的影响远远小于对你的影响——不过还好，现在只是这种烂大街的体育报纸，照片也没什么说服力。发行量小不说，真正会去信的人也没有多少。”

“那我现在应该怎么办？”

“暂时不要见Hux了。该营业继续营业，如果有人问起来，一笑置之就好了。”

对待其他媒体打来的问询电话，Phasma也选择了以同样的态度面对。没收了Kylo的手机、强迫Kylo去睡觉，下午三时，Phasma在Kylo的手机上收到Hux发来的一条消息：

“你干什么了？”

睡了一整天的Hux似乎依旧对早上发生的事情不甚了了。趁着Kylo尚未睡醒的功夫，Phasma告知了Hux八卦小报的消息，叮嘱Hux今晚不要和Kylo见面，详细情况晚上去了店里再做商议。

六点三十分，带着被Phasma告知“今天Hux不会在路灯下等你”而生的忧郁，Kylo用帽子压住向来张扬地竖着两只耳朵的波点发带，戴上口罩，在Phasma的保护下一同前往了歌舞伎町。事发突然，Kylo来不及取消当日所有的预约，只能硬着头皮在情绪不佳的状态下继续开门待客。

“甚至都没有来得及像往常那样，在路灯下看一会儿展板再上楼。那已经成了我开始工作前的仪式了，想到八个小时以后能和Hux见面，我才有动力测算其他人的命运。那天开店之前，我没好意思当着Phasma的面去看展板，只能在占卜室里傻呆呆看着，可是心情突然就不同了。展板上那两个人开始让我感觉陌生了。”

晚上九点，Kylo罕见地收到了由Hux主动发来的消息：

“好好工作。其他的事情之后再说。”

显然，Phasma已经抽空给Hux看过了那份报纸，或是有客人将报纸拿给了Hux。休息时间Kylo给Hux打过去依旧无人接听，这种无法正常联络到对方的微妙时差也让Kylo本就郁闷的情绪雪上加霜。

“我不知道他是不是在生气，会不会因为这件事感到暴躁，那些镜头会不会像影响了我一样影响他的生活，这又会不会是我和他就此疏远的开始。担心的事情太多，Phasma和他又都很忙，我甚至连个能说上话的朋友都没有，一个小时的休息时间里我无事可做，只能拿着牌给自己算算这场风波什么时候能过去。算到一半我又放弃了，懦弱发作，我怕如果我算出来什么不好的结局，那还不如不要知道好了。”

“所以这一晚就这样正常营业到结束了吗？”

“是啊。也没有在楼顶见到Hux，时间没凑上。我有些怨恨他偏偏今晚这么忙，一想，今天可是白色情人节，他很忙根本就是情理之中；再一想，我的告白计划被搅乱成了这个样子，简直消沉得要跌进马里亚纳海沟里去。三点钟离开店里，走到路灯下，我给他打了个电话。我知道他就在附近，可能在停车场，可能在去停车场的路上，唯独不可能在我周围。我看了一圈，哪里都没有他的影子。

他终于接了。他等着我说话。

‘……我想见你。’

一开口我就哭了。光是听到他的声音我就受不了，我不知道仅仅一日的分离可以让人这么难受。其实我根本没想好在电话里该跟她说什么，所以我只能说出了我最真实的想法。可我知道我根本不会去见他，我也不会允许他来见我。太危险了。我害怕那些藏起来的镜头，我甚至不该在大街上掉泪。他在电话那端沉默着，我担心他会觉得我不懂事，赶紧笑了一声补充：

‘开玩笑的。你要保护好自己的隐私啊。’

‘……你现在在哪儿？’

‘我已经回家了。我今天不舒服，提早休息了。’

‘Phasma那边有什么处理方法吗？’

‘先看看情况。我也不知道该怎么办……几个电视台那边目前都没什么消息，大概是也没有把那篇报道当真吧。我本来还给橙色的那个买了猫咪零食，现在也不知道什么时候能拿给你了……’

‘你的同学看到那篇报道了吗？’

‘我不知道。我今天没去学校。’

‘先回去好好休息吧。之后再说。’

我听到汽车引擎发动的声音，他果然在停车场。我望向停车场的方向，想要在车里抱着他的欲念敦促着我迈开步伐，可我对他的保护欲还是占了上风。他要开车回家了，挂电话就是几秒钟之内的事情。我忍不住在电话里叫住他：

‘Hux——’

‘怎么了？’

他问我。他还在停车场里，等着我说出下一句话。可后面那句‘我喜欢你’无论如何都说不出口了，我感觉嗓子里像是被塞了棉花，什么声音都发不出来，只剩下眼泪滴滴答答地往下掉。我走在回家的路上，在路人异样的目光中难以控制自己的眼泪，‘我喜欢你’最终还是变成了一句哭哭啼啼的‘对不起’。

他在那端叹息一声：

‘……我这边没什么影响。只有几个客人来问是不是真的，我按照Phasma说的，‘一笑置之’。哦对，我在你占卜店楼下的便利店里买了十盒巧克力豆。你明天记得要拿。’

‘……诶？为、为什么？’

‘别问，别想。记得去拿就行了。’

‘……好。回家路上注意安全。明天——算了。明天也不一定能见到你。未来见。’

他笑了一声，把电话挂掉了。

我就那样哭着走回了便利店，拿走了他买给我的十盒巧克力豆，回家的路上还在一直哭，哭得好像永远都不会停下来。我好喜欢他啊，太喜欢了，我想永远在他身边，我想听他给我讲一辈子的历史和数学作业。回了家，好容易擦干眼泪准备补妆，临到四点钟要出门的时候，Phasma那边突然打来电话：

‘K，今天先不用去电视台了。’”

未能迅雷疾风地立刻解决掉八卦报纸带来的问题，也未能通过那篇报道进入该有的备战状态，专为Kylo一人设置的超小型业余经纪公司的弊端，在三人未能完全警惕起来的黄金24小时里暴露无遗。Kylo对于自身声名的认知欠乏、Phasma对于处理危机的经验不足、两人对于狗仔队能力的轻视，像炸弹原料一样混合在一起，而引爆这颗炸弹的正是3月15日发行的《周刊Wednesday》。

就好似地震之前带有警告意义的前震，体育报纸虽然给Kylo敲响了警钟，却未能告知Kylo即将袭来的是怎样的骤雨狂风。面对完全身处状况之外的Kylo，Phasma在电话里只是疲惫而浮躁地要求Kylo当天“六点钟下楼买一本杂志、之后不准出门、不准拉开窗帘、不准开灯”。带着不详的预感在家中枯坐两个小时，下楼买到杂志后，Kylo瞥了一眼封面便慌乱地返回了公寓。杂志的内容令她窒息：不仅仅在封面上有她的名字，就在特别报道栏目里，她和Hux的脸已经清晰无误地被印刷在了纸页上。

在对Kylo进行访谈之前，本刊记者联系到了当年《周刊Wednesday》的主编，询问他当年为何在不与经纪公司沟通的情况下就放出了如此猛料。据主编回忆，导火索正是前一天发售的体育报纸：

“已经被别家抢占了先机，就不能变得更加被动啊。趁热打铁是最好的嘛。再去和经纪公司扯皮，谁知道要扯到什么时候，消息都是有时效性的，魁路莲又正当红。那种小体量的公司为了撤稿能花的钱，和杂志因为这篇稿子激增的发行量带来的效益相比，根本不值一提呀。”

为了这篇突发上阵的特别报道，《周刊》的记者早在三个月前就展开了对Kylo的跟踪，行迹几乎做到了与Kylo的生活轨迹完全重合。因此，在长达五页的报道中，出现了大量Kylo与Hux的、完全是无可反驳的证据的照片：三点十分在路灯下聚首、清晨六点半Hux离开Kylo家中、两人一同前往Hux家楼下的便利店、晚上六点出发去歌舞伎町、楼顶上并排的背影、Hux生日当天从停车场开出来的那辆与体育报纸照片上车牌号码相同的黑色汽车……如同遭遇了不知疲倦的跟踪狂一般，如果说看到体育报纸时Kylo反应还停留在愤怒与心虚的阶段，这一次，Kylo被《周刊》的报道直接推进了惊惧的深渊。


	21. Chapter 21

“我到现在都还记得那篇报道的标题：《未成年占卜娘与外国人帝王的夜会·魁路莲不为人知的秘密情人竟然是——？！》——竟然是歌舞伎町的头牌男公关，很惊讶吧？……有什么好惊讶的，别人都提前一天爆出来了。真是下贱透顶的杂志。上个月倒闭了，真是大快人心。那篇报道我就读了一次，完全违反了法律上对于未成年人隐私的保护，甚至连我在哪所学校念书都写出来了，就好像一旦内容牵扯到艺能人的私生活，没什么道德准则能束缚住那群血吸虫。可笑的是，就连八卦杂志都在说我和Hux交往中——体育报纸还更靠近真相呢，不过两边都不是什么好东西。放在现在的话，我可能很快就知道应该如何做出反击，可那时候，17岁——连要怎么活着都搞不清楚的年龄，却遭遇了这样的对于隐私的毫无保留的曝光，曝光之外还有对于我未成年却出入公关店的批判，以及对于我‘和Hux交往’一事的、充满性暗示的描写。好像一瞬间回到了在街上流浪、被他人弃若敝履的岁月里，那一刻又一次体会到了人类究竟可以有多丑恶。”

千禧年初期，拥有庞大的狗仔队伍、发行量居全国八卦志前三的《周刊》上登出的报道，带来的后续效应让Phasma第一次认识到了自己在艺人经济方面的捉襟见肘。六点钟会在便利店上架的杂志这一日提早送到了各大电视台，而占据了五页篇幅的与Kylo相关的报道无异于恐怖分子向每一间和Kylo有关的电视台寄送了这枚炸弹的复刻版。要求Kylo暂停出演的电话纷至沓来地打进经纪公司，占卜店门口聚集的大量愤怒的粉丝让营业无以为继，脚不沾地地回应媒体、处理数家电视台和广告商的违约赔偿问题的过程中，Phasma根本来不及照顾Kylo的情绪。

“她真的尽力了。只要有空她就会打电话给我，叫我不要着急，她正在想办法。事后她向我坦白过，那时候她真的不知道有什么办法能够弥补我闯下的这场大祸，而她无法谴责我的原因是这并不完全算我一个人的过错。声名来得太突然了，我们都没想到已经有人在暗中布下了陷阱。我只是正常地过着我的生活，可他们就那么在我的日常里造好了地雷区，等着我一脚踩上去，他们好把我炸得支离破碎。而我在歌舞伎町浸淫太久，也早就不记得这里习以为常的法理不适用于这片小世界之外了。

我说过，那篇报道我只看了一次。但仅仅那一次，就让那些文字像被刻进了我的脑子里一样，让我至今难以忘记，有时候还会变成噩梦卷土重来。其实最让我感到恶心的不是那些照片，而是那些来自于便利店员的、男公关的、我的激进粉丝的证词。他们将我描述成一个我不认识的人，把我和Hux的关系描述成我根本没有经历过的关系，为此他们还得到了报酬，他们为自己能够窥探名人的生活洋洋得意。那个堵在我店门口袭击我的粉丝证实我从去年年底以前已经和Hux有了往来，公关店离职的店员证实我确实曾经进去消费过，便利店的店员甚至明说了我那天买了一条内裤。用那条内裤，杂志编辑判断我已经和Hux上了床。在没有正面采访过我和Hux任何一个人的情况下，他们洋洋洒洒地编造了一篇我与Hux之间的故事。”

“当时Hux有什么反应？”

“……我不知道。那几天我失联了。”

“失联了？！”

“对。15号上午九点左右，Phasma打电话告诉我她已经取消了我当日占卜店的所有预约，歌舞伎町的熟人告诉她店门口已经被粉丝堵满了。打开电视，重播内容里是女主播道歉，因为某些原因，魁路莲今天早上不能为大家服务。我谋生的通道全都被关闭了，我的身份因为这篇报道在校内也曝光了，一时间我无处可去，我陷入了前所未有的恐慌。当我给熟睡中的Hux打了四个电话他都没接上时，我崩溃了，我开始嚎啕大哭。我把手机上Phasma送我的挂件剪下来，然后把手机扔进了水杯。因为杂志照片同样曝光了我的住址，那一天不断地有人敲门、有人往我的邮件口里塞恐吓信。撩开窗帘一角看看楼下，那里也站着好几个陌生的男人，激愤地和其他人交流着，时不时看向我的窗户。我想报警，可我冲动之下把手机淹了，搞得我我陷入了被围困的境地，躲在卧室角落里捂着耳朵，像个疯子一样一直在祈求神明的原谅。我向神明忏悔我去年因为逃家缺席了祭典，忏悔这一年多以来我把家乡的神社事务扔在了脑后，还有我生活中不小心做错的那些事，我不应该昏了头未成年的时候去公关店大手大脚，甚至我根本就不该离家出走……可是如果我没有离家出走，我又怎么会遇到Hux和Phasma呢？在我被同学霸凌、打压、忽视的人生里，是他们，还有那些努力生存的流浪者们，让我真正感受到了活着的快乐啊。”

“成了半途而废的忏悔了。”

“是啊。不过，神明也真的是孩子气的家伙。给我什么好东西前，总要想办法先收拾收拾我。”

“Phasma和Hux发现联系不上你，没有来找你吗？”

“Phasma没有时间，那天她真的已经到了焦头烂额的境地了。Hux被Phasma下了禁令，不许出现在我家周围，照常去上班，不要对八卦报道做出任何评论，不要接记者的茬。他联系不上我，又不能来找我，我不知道他那时候有没有着急，我希望他有过吧。我记得他一开始以为我不接电话是因为我被Phasma保护起来了。我哭着哭着睡着了，醒来的时候还在墙角，全身酸痛。没有手机，我联系不上任何人，夜幕已经降临了，我在房间里觉得我像只被人遗弃的破塑料袋一样一文不值。挣扎着站起来，去浴室里洗了个澡，坐在床边呆滞了好一阵，我开始收拾起了背包。

把头发盘起来藏在帽子里，换了一身优衣库的便服，趁着夜色昏暗从消防梯一侧避开楼下围堵我的粉丝，心惊胆战地溜到街上，我慌慌张张地拦了辆出租车，一路驶向了东京站。到头来我还是一个无法独立的小孩子，当我恐惧得不知所措的时候，我跑回家了。”

像所有在外惹是生非后发觉自己无法承担后果的年轻人一样，拥有殷实的家底却从不以此为在外打拼的筹码的Kylo，最终还是选择了躲进家庭的庇护之中。虽说恐慌之中的Kylo并不认为她的家庭能切实地立刻帮到她什么，但母亲的怀抱在这种时候，总归是温暖而可靠的。

事后看来，Kylo临时做出的归家决定要比她想象的有意义的多。《周刊》虽然为了保持报道的时效性而给了Kylo猝不及防的一击，却也因为调查行动的不到位而被Kylo反将了一军。尽管狗仔队们进行了为期三个月的跟踪，却始终没能从学校老师的嘴里套出Kylo的身份背景，而事发后才注意到Kylo和Benny为同一人的同学们，对这个常常不来上课的同学也什么太深的印象，给不出什么有价值的情报。当Kylo消失在东京站络绎不绝的人流中时，狗仔队不得不承认，他们把Kylo跟丢了。

乘坐计程车回到家门口，在按门铃和翻墙之间，Kylo选择了后者。尽管是奔着家族的庇护而来，Kylo却没有勇气就这样站在大门口直面自己的母亲，也不想让佣人通报自己归来的消息。如果事情顺利，她计划悄悄溜进母亲的办公室去，再由母亲选择怎么处理现在的问题。

可她没想到的是，当她沾着一身土灰、提着鞋子悄悄摸进大宅时，路过家族会议厅，发现她的家人早已为她的到来做好准备了。

“已经2000年了，Benny。你觉得家里会没装摄像头吗？”

说出这句话的是Kylo的父亲，Solo财团自始至终的一把手Han Solo。旁边坐着Kylo的母亲Leia Organa，京都最大的神社的巫女总管兼主持；Leia身旁，是如今专门为政府官员和顶级富商提供玄学类咨询业务的Kylo的舅舅，Luke Skywalker。归化百年的通灵家族以自身的能力，早已在这片土壤上扎稳了自己的根基，并结合了相当强大的外界势力。

因此，当Kylo的真名终于传进杂志社时，当时的主编忽然意识到，他们不仅已经对消失的Kylo鞭长莫及，且这篇报道从一开始，就不应该出现在八卦杂志上。

面对三位正襟危坐的长辈，狼狈不堪的Kylo一时间手足无措，只能在舅舅的指引下唯唯诺诺地跪在了桌子的另一侧，盯着指尖的泥土，等候来自大人的训斥。消息比人跑得快，Han扔到Kylo面前的摊开的杂志表示着这篇报道已经不可能成为Kylo和Leia之间的秘密了。

“真是狠狠地挨了一场骂……我爸本来就暴脾气，当初因为我离家出走就扇了我一个耳光，这会儿气得脸都白了。骂我的点，现在总结起来，大概有这么两处：第一，他不反对我谈恋爱，但他无法接受我和一个男公关厮混在一起，在他的眼里，我和Hux的关系就是一种用金钱买来的错觉，而我和Hux互相出入对方住宅的照片也让他在我没有来得及解释的情况下，判定我甚至用金钱去买了肉体关系。第二，他认为这件事非常给家族丢脸，哪怕杂志还没有爆出来我的身份背景，他认为也只是时间问题而已。”

“妈妈和舅舅没说什么吗？”

“这个阶段还没有。我们家能发展得这么大，而且会专门在宅子里安排一个家族会议室，最重要的原因是他们三个懂得如何各司其职。我爸负责指出问题，我妈负责安慰我，我舅舅负责提出解决方案。我爸把我骂得抬不起头，虽然我解释了很多遍我和Hux没有在交往、只是关系很好的朋友而已，他怎么也不肯信。我本来是要寻求庇护的，现在被骂得好像自己根本应该去死一样，直到我哭得已经不成样子了，我妈终于出来拯救场面了。

‘消消气，Han。听听Benny怎么说吧。’

到了她需要发挥作用的环节，她扭头对我爸说。舅舅给我爸倒了杯酒，先让我爸冷静下来。妈妈看向我：

‘你要保证你对我说的每一句话都是真的。’

她每次都是这样开场。我点点头。我巴不得赶紧把真相讲出来呢。

‘我们都知道这些八卦杂志上的东西不可全信，文字可以以主观立场产生偏向，但是照片是真实的。所以，先告诉我，你和Hux确实只是朋友关系？’

‘千真万确。我们之间什么都没有。’

‘杂志上说你送了他一辆车，是不是真的？’

‘……是。是他过生日了，我送他的生日礼物而已。……而他正好是这种职业，所以我就让人在店里送给他了。’

我爸气得恨不得拿酒杯砸我，还是我舅舅拦下来的。手头都有几百个亿的财产了，我爸却还会因为我送了一辆八百万的车而生气。我没见过我爸愤怒成这样，我带着求助的眼神看着我妈：

‘我们能不能私下说？’

或许是我肿到像猴子屁股一样的眼睛让我妈产生了怜悯之心吧，又或者她知道女孩子的某些心思实在是无法对男性长辈讲述出来，安抚了一会儿我爸的怒气、和我舅舅简单交流了一下，她带着我回房间了。

虽然还是没躲过我爸那顿骂，总归我还是达到单独向妈妈解释和求助的目的了。”

有了和母亲单独相处而产生的安心感，在Leia安慰性质的拥抱中让自己因恐慌和自责而崩溃的情绪逐渐得到缓解，Kylo终于能在Leia的渐进的询问中讲述起了自己和Hux之间发生的事情。从新年夜在楼顶上的相遇，到为了报仇和新鲜感而进店消费，再到决定抽身的那个圣诞节夜晚，甚至连抽身失败后觉醒的对Hux的单相思，以及怀抱着这种情绪的同时维系的与Hux之间呈现互惠模式的相处方式，尽管某些细节让Kylo说出口时羞愧难当，在Leia“你不说清楚我就不知道要如何帮助你”的劝说下，Kylo还是向Leia展现了这一年多时间里她的生活的全貌。

故事讲完了，Kylo开始等待来自母亲的评价和判决。Leia起身，出了一趟房间，再回来时，给了忐忑不安的Kylo一条冰毛巾，还有一碟蛋糕：

“先敷敷吧。好好的眼睛，都快给哭没了。”

回到Kylo身旁坐下，看着饥肠辘辘的女儿抽泣着几口就吃完了蛋糕，Leia搂住Kylo的肩膀，轻轻叹息：

“也不知道该说你是长大了，还是仍旧像个小孩子。等会儿叫厨师单独给你做点。情况我大概了解了，教训你自己学到没有？”

“……注意保护隐私、要对神明保持虔诚之心、不能冲动，还有……”

想起父亲的怒意，Kylo微弱地补了一句：

“还有不要随便和男人往来，不要让别人捕捉到自己的丑事……”

“这就不对了。喜欢一个人算什么丑事？不管你喜欢谁，这种心情是没错的。错的是借题发挥、巴不得看你出丑的杂志。和男人往来——别理你爸那套，我16岁认识他，准备和他在一起的时候，他还是个冲绳的走私贩子呢。”

虽说2005年出版的《Han Solo传》已经让Han早年的走私犯身份人尽皆知，2000年年初，Kylo还是头一次知晓在自己出生时已经功成名就的父亲还曾经有过这样一段历史。Leia带有玩笑成分的话语让Kylo的情绪多少好转了一些，正准备重建心防、跟随母亲回到会议室去继续承受来自家人的责难，Leia给出的安排却让她感到了意外：

“等会儿吃完饭去和你爸爸道个歉，我跟他解释清楚了就让他回房间。多撒娇，你爸最受不了你撒娇。道歉完了就去睡觉。什么事情都别想，把东京的一切都忘掉，我和Luke会帮你想个办法出来的。”

“那明天呢？”

“明天早上再做安排。——你信得过家里的本事吧？”

“……嗯。”

说完全信得过当然是不可能的，只是那时Kylo的情绪已经稳定了许多。擦了擦Kylo脸上的灰土，Leia转身走向会议室：

“那就好好睡。Phasma那边我和她说一声你到家了。”


	22. Chapter 22

身为Kylo的经纪人，Phasma平常也会偶尔和Leia联络，又因为Kylo告知了Leia自己把手机淹掉的蠢事，向Phasma报平安一事也成了Leia的任务。心中虽然牵挂着Hux却又无法开口请求母亲也帮忙给Hux打电话，带着“Phasma会告诉Hux的”这种自我安慰的心理，又掺杂着“Hux可能根本不会管我去了哪里”这种消极的想法，Kylo听从母亲的安排，回到房间等待起了夜宵。

填补了许久没有进食的空虚的胃，赖在房间里琢磨了一番要怎么和爸爸道歉，一个小时后，Kylo终于扭捏着走进了Han的房间。Leia的梳理和解释似乎让Han消了不少气，磕磕巴巴地把准备好的道歉词说出来，用向Han撒娇的方式认了错，Kylo也如同Leia预想的那般，很快就得到了父亲的原谅。

“可能我出去的这两年里，他们对我的容忍度有所提高吧。在以前，他们无法理解为什么我会在学校被霸凌，他们认为我的成长环境没有任何问题，我不愿意去上学只能是我自己的过错。甚至我被霸凌的事实是在我离家出走后他们才去找老师确定的——可那时他们联系不上我，联系上我的时候我已经开始在东京扎根了。走了两年，我的变化虽然不能说特别大，但也给了他们重新探讨对待我的方式的机会。所以，离家出走其实是正确的。我和家人之间的罅隙，其实是在一同面对这件事的时候，才终于被填补起来了。

很久以后，我问我妈妈为什么那时候我爸爸消气消得那么快，为什么她和Luke舅舅没有要求我直接引退而是想办法帮我弥补过失，她告诉我，我在那些照片上的笑容，从我脱离了童年时代后，他们就再也没见过了。”

得到安抚的恐慌难以抵挡疲惫的袭击，回到房间里泡了个澡，Kylo虽然认为今夜应当是个无眠之夜，却还是在胡思乱想中不知不觉坠入了梦乡。然而次日早上醒来，正襟危坐地跪在桌边用过早餐，等待Leia来安排她今日的行程时，Kylo只收到了一封Leia的手写信，信里清清楚楚地告诉她：

_“待在家里，如果出门，需有Han或者Luke陪同。我两天以后回来。这两天里自己安排时间。注意：禁止使用家里的电话，或以其他手段联系任何人。”_

“……就一直在家待着？”

Kylo举起手中的信件，困惑地看向送信的女佣。女佣点点头：

“夫人说了，这两天您什么都不用操心。就当是在给自己放假，随便休息就好了。”

突然让Kylo休息，Kylo其实也不知道该怎么在家中度过这48个小时。在Luke的建议下，出于补偿离家近两年期间被Kylo疏忽掉的神社事务的目的，Kylo同Luke来到了自己从小打理到大的神社，踏实地打扫了一整天神社的卫生。

比起盛怒的Han，Luke对于“侄女与男公关疑似交往”一事的态度要明朗许多，甚至还有些觉得有趣的倾向。带着身着尺码已经有些不太合适的巫女服的Kylo在清扫干净的神社台阶上坐下，Luke像每次叫Kylo休息时所做的那样，从袖子里变戏法般地掏出两个饭团递给Kylo：

“是不是感觉神灵在对你施加惩罚了？”

“有这种感觉。”

“在东京去过几次神社？”

“……好像一次都没有。”

“我就说嘛。你可是在神灵面前长大的呀，你不在，他们会感到寂寞的。”

“我知道错了。以后就算不在京都，我多去神社拜拜就好了。”

“不过，按照古法，就算你在京都，你也只能拜拜而已了。”

“为什么？”

“因为……嗯……你真的想知道？”

“既然要卖关子，还不如一开始就不跟我说呢。”

“好吧，好吧。因为在古法里，已经……已经不是处子之身的女孩子，是不能成为巫女的。”

“舅舅！”

Kylo面红耳赤的反应让Luke忍不住笑出了声。把第二只饭团的包装撕开，企图用食物来赔偿Kylo，Luke接着道：

“哎呀，说了是古法了嘛。现在已经没关系了。”

“不，我是说，我没有和Hux——呃——我没和他那个！”

“我知道你对你妈妈不好意思承认，舅舅面前没关系的，我没有那么古板——”

“是真没有！他就算在我家睡觉，就真的是睡觉了！我以神灵的名义起誓啊！”

见Kylo搬出了神灵来为自己担保，深知神灵对于这个家族的意义的Luke似乎终于意识到了侄女不是在因为羞耻而隐瞒真相。这倒让Luke陷入了震惊之中，瞪圆眼睛、难以置信的表情还遭到了Kylo的吐槽。

“哎，我舅舅嘛……他就是那样，我小的时候就觉得他更像我哥哥，长大了他还是没个正经。他好像怎么都不肯相信，照片里我和Hux走在一起的时候都那么亲近了，都在彼此家里住过了，结果高中生都知道该怎么做的事情还是一直都没发生。说是高中生都知道的事情，我其实又根本不知道。‘Hux好像不怎么主动碰我’——我含糊地和Luke稍微讲了讲，他倒是饶有兴味地说要多听听。听到最后，他很是满足地笑了笑：

‘那看来，哪怕按照现代的法理，你也很可能没多久就要失去侍奉神灵的资格了。’

‘咦？’

‘等Leia回来吧。等Leia回来，你就知道了。’”

两天后的下午，在Kylo焦虑的等待中，Leia如约归来，但始终坚向Kylo透露这两日的行踪。与Kylo毛躁的态度对比明显，Leia心平气和地用过晚餐，才在自己的房间里将新买的手机递进Kylo手中：

“打个电话吧。”

“给谁？”

“给Hux。”

“……现在？”

“叫他到家里来一趟。帮你的法子我和你舅舅想出来了，但我必须和Hux谈谈。叫他过来，今晚就来，我们时间有限。今晚他可以不用去上班了，店那边交给我来处理。”

如果想要赶在下一期杂志揭露更多Kylo的身份背景前让这场闹剧平息，Leia所说的“时间有限”确实不无道理。想要再问问Leia的目的却一直遭到回绝和敷衍，Kylo只能带着费解和忐忑的情绪走到走廊尽头，站在院子里的樱花树下拨通了她早已背熟了的Hux的电话号码。

“大概在六点二十分左右吧，应该是他准备去上班之前，或者上班路上。他接了，语气很冷淡，不像其他男公关那样会很热情地报上自己的姓名来。我像个跟踪狂一样，开始的几秒不敢说话，好不容易才鼓起勇气：

‘……Hux？’

他在那边也有一瞬失去了语言。接着，他突然暴躁起来：

‘莲？！’

‘是我，我……’

‘哦你还活着啊？’

‘我现在在……’

‘我以为你投东京湾了你知道吗？你还知道打电话啊？’

‘我以为Phasma跟你说了……’

‘她跟我说叫我先别接触，我哪儿知道你去哪儿了？打你电话又不接，你店门口又围着一群疯子，都快闹到我这里了好吗？你现在又冒出来干什么？’

他听起来特别生气，吓得我快要不敢提出妈妈要我提出的请求了。我坐在门廊上，虽然他不在我眼前，我还是像犯错的小孩一样蜷紧了身子：

‘我……我没去店里。我的手机进水了，不能用。这两天我妈妈禁止我打电话……’

‘你妈妈？你什么时候开始这么听你妈妈的话了？’

‘我逃回家了。我现在在京都……’

‘你老家在京都？’

‘嗯。……我说京都方言给你听。’

也不知怎么的，好像是因为急于证明自己没有在撒谎，我稀里糊涂地用京都方言念了一段早间新闻。他在那端似乎很是语塞，大概他无法理解这种情况下我怎么会突然来这么一出吧。但京都方言柔软的腔调似乎让他的态度也软化了一些，他憋着口气：

‘……所以呢？你现在要干什么？’

‘我妈妈……我妈妈想让你到我们家来一趟。’

‘什么？’

‘我妈妈可以帮我们把问题解决掉，她看起来好像很有信心。但条件是你得来一趟，现在就来。她有些事情要和你谈。’

话说出口，我开始感受到自己这个要求的荒诞性了。那可是Hux啊，在他上班前叫住他，还要他千里迢迢跑来京都，我真的认为他答应我这请求的可能性微乎其微。

为了把可能性提高到哪怕只有1%，在他拒绝我之前，我赶紧补充道：

‘妈妈说店里她去打招呼，让你别上班了直接过来。……对不起，Hux。我也不知道她要和你谈什么，我也不想麻烦你跑这么远，但是……求求你过来吧。现在只有我家人能帮到我们了。’

‘你家人本事不小啊。’

‘……他们是真的本事不小。’

我能明显地感受到Hux在电话那端困惑了几秒。接着，他又怀疑地问我：

‘你叫我跑那么远是因为你现在是个听你妈妈话的乖宝宝了？’

‘我……Hux，我……我也想见你，可是我家人不让我回东京……’

‘……我都忘了你才17岁了。你家里管你那么严，那你以前怎么跑出来的？’

‘以前我不需要他们的帮助啊。现在我需要他们，我也需要你。Hux，求求你了。我好多天没见到你了，你给我买的巧克力豆我逃跑时也忘了带……’

电话那端嘈杂的人声逐渐平息，他似乎找了一处安静的地方听我打电话，听我在电话里语无伦次地恳求他。他咂了咂嘴，思索一阵，叹口气：

‘巧克力豆。这种时候还想着巧克力豆。一点记性都不长，你这野猪。三个小时以后在京都站接我。’

他说完就把电话挂了。留下我在那儿，半晌回不过神来。

他竟然答应了。他实现了那1%的可能性。”

因为没有赶上合适的班次，Hux比原定的计划晚到了一个小时。虽说在七点半才收到Hux发出的“刚上车”的消息，Kylo还是九点钟就早早等在了京都站。在京都闷了两天，现在却能够在几小时之内就见到Hux，Kylo不禁产生了一种恍惚的不真实感。

“从战场上逃回自己的安全区，两天里几乎都要忘了自己应该保持的身份。现在Hux要到我的安全区里来了，就让我有了种战场与安全区的边界逐渐消融的感觉。我就好像一个躺在战地医院里的伤兵，眼巴巴地等着我的红发医生来救我。就算去的早一点又怎样呢，知道他要来，我在家里根本坐不住啊。”

十点半，告知Hux在哪里出站后，Kylo跳下车，匆匆跑向了出站口。伸长了脖子等待自己的狐狸王一脸不耐地戴着口罩和帽子从车站里走出来，见到Hux的一瞬间，Kylo便快步跑上前，在Hux面前刹住车，犹豫了一瞬，咬咬牙，探出胳膊搂了上去。

“‘沉死了’，他马上说。我猜他就会这么说，我在他怀里笑了。他虽然没有完全搂住我，但是轻轻拍了拍我的后背，鼻尖贴着我的发旋嗅了嗅：

‘你家里的洗发水比较好闻。’

‘那我回去换掉就好了。’

‘随你便。好了，放开我。’

他推了推我的肩膀。虽然我不想这么快就放开他，但我听他的话。手就那么习惯性地塞进他口袋里，摸到里面放着的长方体纸盒子，是他买的巧克力豆。

‘回去再吃。’

他说。

我点头答应，没把手抽出来。他不喜欢在街上吃东西，也不喜欢看别人在街上吃东西，我知道。我带着他回到车上，不知道为什么，那天我妈妈安排我去接他的车是家里很普通的一辆。”

“Leia没和你一起去吗？”

“其实去了。但她不在我那辆车上，她跟在后面。她说她不想打扰我和Hux见面，她要给我一些和Hux单独相处的空间。我当时还觉得她是体贴我呢，虽然这个设计确实有些体贴的成分在里面吧——回程的路上，司机还在前面开车，我就憋着没怎么和Hux说话，一直握着他的手做小动作。他不好发作，也就没有拒绝我。没多久车在一间我家人常去的料亭前面停下了。

司机告诉我，我妈妈让我先到料亭里去等她。我们家晚上已经吃了饭，不过那也是四个多小时以前的事情了。可能Hux还没来得及吃饭？总而言之，我还是和Hux下了车，进了店，女将大概已经被服务员告知我们家的车到了，早早就迎了出来。

‘还是之前那个包厢吗？’

我打过招呼以后问。女将连声应着，一路将我们送到包厢门口。Hux不声不响地跟在我身后，我拉开包厢门，一下子僵在了原地。我爸爸和我舅舅坐在里面，酒都喝过两轮了。”


	23. Chapter 23

“竟然是全家出动吗？”

“我也以为这是我妈妈、我和Hux之间的事儿呢。谁知道阵仗这么大，吓得我当场就不敢动弹了。大家就这么大眼瞪小眼了几秒钟，Hux比我先反应过来，立刻摘下帽子和口罩，对着他俩微微鞠了一躬：

‘初次见面。在下Armitage Hux。’

然后他碰碰我的肩膀：

‘介绍一下，莲。’

我这才结结巴巴地开口：

‘这是我爸爸，Han。……呃，这是我舅舅，Luke。’

Luke眨眨眼，突然一拍巴掌：

‘是个帅哥嘛！’

他还是那副觉得很有趣的样子，不知道比我漂亮多少倍的眼睛里满是孩子气的光芒。我爸无奈地看他一眼：

‘你别吓着人家年轻人。——坐吧，Hux。’

和Hux比起来，倒是我在家人面前显得更加拘谨。我在他俩面前跪好，Hux在我身边，每一个行礼的节点他都把握得非常精准，看起来根本不是个在红灯区浸淫许久的男公关，倒像个教养良好的公子哥。

我们对面，我舅舅和我爸爸中间空出位置，留给我妈妈。在我家里，虽然我爸是出面最多、年龄最大的那个，从小外号就叫‘公主’的我妈才是真正的女王。可明明妈妈就跟在我们的车后面，这会儿却迟迟不进来，搞得我尴尬至极，还觉得有些对不住Hux。我舅舅倒是已经开始给Hux添酒，问Hux当男公关是什么感觉、店里消费大概是个什么水平之类的。我不认为Hux提前准备过这些问题，但他确实回答得有条不紊。他可能把这当成了一场面试吧？而且，他的工作就是陪人聊天，这方面他其实最不用担心了。

‘男公关的话，难道就只陪客人聊聊天吗？’

我舅舅问。Hux想了想：

‘基本上就是聊天。也会提供约会服务，但是约会的内容其实也是以逛街和聊天为主。’

‘那Benny去你们店里的时候，一般都怎么表现啊？’

‘Benny？’

我赶紧用胳膊肘撞了他一下，他看了我一眼，意会过来：

‘抱歉，我习惯称呼她的艺名了。——当时接待她的时候，我不知道她还未成年。虽然杂志上没有说明，但发现这一点之后我就禁止她出入First Order了。Benny比其他客人有趣一些吧，可以说。她是个很努力的人，她甚至在公关店里都要努力地把自己装成熟客的模样。但是没什么很出格的举动，一直没有。她还是很有教养的。’

我完全知道Hux最后这句话是在给我留面子，我什么表现我自己清楚得很。我在心中暗暗记住，我这是欠了他一个人情。

‘那你为什么选择了和Benny做朋友？’

‘因为……’

我感觉Hux要编不下去了。真实答案应该是‘因为她死缠烂打’，但他确实在帮我挽尊。他迟疑了一阵，笑了笑：

‘我也说不清。可能就是她的占卜牌的指引吧。’

我爸‘哼’了一声，不认同地瘪瘪嘴。我舅舅倒是笑得很开心，Hux这么浅显的马屁都能让他乐开怀。他一直为我们的家族能力感到自豪的，这会儿我又不能和他告状，说Hux曾经亲口对我说过‘这都是骗人的’。我可真是对Hux刮目相看了。

聊了大概有半小时吧，眼看着都要午夜了，隔间门终于打开，我妈妈来了。妈妈低头换鞋，Hux起身迎接。可他刚刚看清我妈妈的长相，突然怔在那里：

‘夫人……？’

夫人？我也跟着怔住了。从我进了这间料亭，事情就总超出我的预料。我妈柔和地朝Hux一笑：

‘您还记得我啊。’

‘……没想到您就是Benny的母亲。’

Hux从呆怔中恢复过来，扯起嘴角笑笑，向我妈施礼。我完全不知道眼前这究竟是怎么一回事，看向我爸我和我舅舅，他俩也一副毫不意外的样子，我舅舅甚至还有点幸灾乐祸，朝我挤了挤眼睛。

我妈来到餐桌前坐下，给Hux倒了茶：

‘虽然我们昨天已经见过面了，还是容我正式自我介绍一下吧。我是Leia Organa，Benny的母亲。感谢您在First Order的接待。’

‘……啊？’

我终于忍不住开口了。我舅舅‘噗’一声笑出来：

‘Leia昨天去东京摸底了。’

‘摸底？摸什么底？啊？什么？妈妈你去指名Hux了？’

‘我去亲自见了见这个让你神魂颠倒的男生，Benny。’

‘神魂颠倒——你瞎说什么——妈——！’

我妈没理会我，而是将视线停留在Hux身上：

‘很抱歉对您隐瞒了我的身份，以及这么仓促地叫您过来。因为您是我女儿喜欢的男人——’

‘妈！别说了！’

‘——先别插嘴，Benny。Hux，因为您和她之间也有一些姑且可以称之为‘亲密’的关系，所以我认为有必要在我做出建议和决定之前，去看看您究竟是什么样的人，这样我才能知道怎么帮助你们两个人走出现在的困境。’

其实我妈还说了不少场面话，不过我根本没怎么听进去。我恨不得把自己埋进土里，就这么直接地、彻底地从Hux面前消失。我都想立刻钻到桌子下面去了。我舅舅呵呵笑着，夹了裙带菜给我吃，我哪里吃得下去啊？我爸一脸严肃，我都不知道该找谁求救。等会儿可有的和Hux解释了。我哪能想到我妈叫Hux过来，是要替我向Hux告白啊？！这就是她帮我的方法吗？！

但我更没想到的是，在我忙着找这个房间的逃生出口时，我妈突然咳嗽一声，将我的注意力吸引到她身上，接着，如同女王向她的臣民宣布条令一般开口：

‘我现在提出一个建议。你们不一定非要遵守，我也会给你们一段时间来考虑。考虑的时间不会太长，到明天早上。毕竟我们要留出和媒体打招呼的时间。

Hux，Benny。你们结婚吧。’”

就算是已经能够娴熟地以优雅姿态示人的Hux，在听到这句话的时候都不可抑制地露出了吃惊的神色，整个晚上都有些跟不上节奏的Kylo自然更不必说。猛地撑住桌子站起来，Kylo只感觉自己浑身都血液都冲击到了头部，脸像烧红的炭块一般不说，脑浆仿佛都咕噜噜冒起了泡。

“妈妈，你在说什么啊？结婚什么的——这——难道这就是你和舅舅想出来的计划吗？这怎么可能？不可能的，Hux和我——这——这不可能的，你太强人所难了，怎么能突然让我们结婚呢？简直是说梦话啊，不可能的——”

数不清说了多少次不可能、不行、做不到，Kylo觉得自己的舌头已经要和牙齿融在了一起，母亲的这种天方夜谭一般的要求让她瞬间不知要如何面对大半夜赶来的Hux，吵嚷中她甚至忘记了给身边的Hux留出时间来表态。除了Han对Kylo突然暴走的反应有些惊讶之外，Luke依旧保持着看戏的笑容，Leia也只是静静地等待Kylo发作完毕。虽然Han说了多次“你先坐下”，Kylo还是像在烧红的铁板上跳舞一般冷静不下来。直到Hux看不下去，伸手扯扯Kylo的衣袖：

“坐下。听你妈妈说完。”

“可是——”

没有搬出一堆道理来说服Kylo，Hux只是朝着桌子的方向摆了摆头。Hux放在Kylo袖口上的手略微下移，握住Kylo的手指，微微拽了拽，终于让哆嗦着的Kylo安静下来，重新跪回去，垂下脑袋，高高耸起了肩膀。

“对不起。”

Kylo小声咕哝道。Leia空了几秒钟，蓦地问道：

“你说‘强人所难’——是强谁的所难？你的还是Hux的？”

“……当然是Hux。”

“Hux还没表达过自己的意见呢。”

“不用问都知道啊，突然这么说——”

“你得给Hux说话的机会。不过，我先把我刚才要说的话说完，你们再来做决断：现在我们面临的问题有二。第一，对Benny而言，出入男公关店并和男公关疑似交往没什么问题，坊间对她的道德要求没有对偶像的要求那么高，但问题在于她未成年。第二，就Hux而言，招待未成年，及疑似和未成年发生性关系，这两点就算你在事发之时已经禁止Benny入店，且你和Benny目前来说只是‘朋友’，你的解释可能也不会有人信。报道已经刊登了，照片也已经公之于众，就算我们有能力，现在撤稿也毫无意义，只能将计就计。所以在下一个周三之前，告知媒体婚讯，宣称你们已经是旧识，早在Benny出名前就有了往来，就可以一次性解决两个问题。现在轮到你了，Hux。是，否，还是你再想想？”

如同Kylo所料地，Hux不失礼节地平静回答：

“我需要考虑考虑。请给我一些时间，夫人。”

“最晚明天早上你需要给我答案。当然，结婚以后你就不能从事男公关这种职业了。”

“我当男公关本来就是为了赚学费。没关系。”

“学费？Hux在哪里上学啊？”

Luke突然插嘴问道。Hux笑了笑：

“庆应义塾。刚刚毕业，暂时还没有抽出时间参与应届生招聘。”

“我查过了。优等毕业生，成绩单在这儿。”

Leia从挎包里拿出文件夹递到了Luke面前。Kylo的神经更加紧绷起来：如果Hux因为Leia调查他的背景感到不悦，她可真的不知道要怎么挽回了。

“本来突然让我们结婚就已经够吓人了，Hux没站起来转身就跑，我看那都是他的教养。现在变成见家长的状态不说，我家家长还跑去暗访，还去查他的背景——步步都是杀招，哪里有一点要怂恿我和Hux结婚的样子。

‘我需要考虑考虑’——谁都知道这句话等同于‘不了，谢谢’。放在Hux嘴里，可是连‘谢谢’都没有呢。”

“那会儿很生妈妈的气吧？”

“都忘了生气了。害怕Hux再也不理我，这才是更主要的。根本就是逼婚嘛。我还没来得及告白呢，我妈倒在这儿要求我们结婚了。我在桌子下面偷偷伸出手，勾了勾Hux的小拇指。这会儿没法跟他说对不起，我不知道他能不能理解我的意思。我爸低头看着舅舅传给他的成绩单，脸上的表情说不清到底是不满还是不相信。我妈发现了我的小动作，站起来：

‘你们两个留在这儿吃顿饭吧。酒店我安排好了，吃完饭让司机把Hux送过去，再送Benny回家。——Han，Luke，我们先出去。’

‘可我还想和年轻人喝会儿酒啊！’

我舅舅有点不乐意。他似乎对Hux很感兴趣，可我满心都在祈祷他们三个赶紧从这屋子里消失，我好给Hux下跪赔罪。我妈双手压在我爸肩膀上：

‘你和Han去隔壁喝，包厢都给你们安排好了。Hux要是答应了，以后有的是你和他喝酒的机会。别打扰他们了，我们出去吧。’

女王发话了，剩下的两个男人最后还是乖乖跟了出去，按照我的意愿消失了。可一旦房间里重归寂静，我就发现还不如他们留下来在这儿更好，至少Hux的重点不见得会放在我身上。我提了口气，松开勾着他的那只手，膝盖跪在地上后退着摩擦几步，脑袋‘碰’地一声磕在榻榻米上：

‘对不起！’

Hux点了支烟，半晌没做声。家长不在，他终于能抽烟了。估计他憋了有一阵了吧？紧接着，我听到他开始翻动他的背包，然后‘当’地把什么东西敲在了桌子上。

‘把头抬起来。’

他说。我哆哆嗦嗦直起身子，结果发现他在桌子上放了一把闪着寒光的军刀。

‘……诶？’

我放在膝盖上的手一下子蜷紧了，开始思考现在喊救命隔壁大人能不能听得到。谁知他收起那副温文尔雅的样子，像平常跟我相处时那样皱着眉头，左手拖着脸颊，长叹一声：

‘还想着你有没有可能是被绑架了或者是被人威胁了之类，要我过来一起送人头。没成想，你们送了我一个未婚妻。’

‘……咦？所以你是打算来救我？’

‘我是打算自保。’

‘那我被人绑架之类的就随意咯。’

‘我都跑来找你了，你就知足吧。’

‘……也对。’

恢复了和他正常对话的模式，我终于放松了一些，肩膀也没有之前那么僵了。虽然知道他这会儿可能只是在故作轻松，可能只是发挥了男公关善解人意的本事来让我别那么一惊一乍，这种状态还是要比刚才好太多了。也不知道该说什么好，我挠挠头：

‘那个……我也没想到我妈他们搞出来的解决办法是这个，知道的话就不会叫你来了。这听起来真的太蠢了，你其实可以直接拒绝掉的……’

‘你觉得跟我结婚很蠢？’

‘没有，我只是……我不想给你添麻烦，也不想成为你的负担。’

‘你不跟我结婚就不会成为我的负担啊。’

‘我连让你有这个念头都不愿意。’

‘跟你结婚的念头？’

‘被逼着跟我结婚的念头。’

‘那我要是愿意呢？’

他轻飘飘地问出来的这么一句话让我忍不住抬头看向了他。结果他只是恶劣地一笑，弹弹烟灰：

‘我就随便问问。’

‘……那我不回答了。’

包厢门外突兀地传来女将问候的声音，我妈给我们安排的晚餐到了。放在上等餐碟里的美食恰到好处地让刚才的话题悄然而止，我坐回Hux身旁，埋头吃起了饭。当然，这饭吃得也没有那么专心，我对Hux目前的想法、他对我的厌恶值到达了什么程度之类的全然不知，只能在脑子里猜测着各种可能性，完全不知道此刻应该找什么话题。最终，还是他先打破沉默：

‘你妈妈比我想象得年轻很多啊。去店里的时候完全猜不到那是你妈妈。’

‘……我知道。人家都说我妈比我好看太多了。’

‘你舅舅也是。’

‘嗯。’

‘你爸也是。’

‘行了！’

‘你是不是垃圾堆里捡来的？’

‘Hux！’

我还没告诉他我姥姥姥爷长什么样呢。他要知道了，更觉得我大概根本和我们家血缘没关系了。见我有些生气，他夹了一块鱼到我碗里，不再多说什么，我们要结婚的事情更是只字不提。眼看着他快要把东西吃光了，我屁股挪了挪，坐到他身边勾住他胳膊，把脑袋靠了上去。

‘干什么？’

他问我，筷子倒也没停下来。

‘没什么。等会儿你要去酒店了，我得回家。明天早上你估计又要回去了，我前途未卜。下次见到你不知道什么时候了，我抓紧时间多靠会儿。’

‘幼稚。’

‘在朋友悲伤、愤怒、不安的时候把肩膀借给人家不是人之常情吗？’

‘我们不算朋友吧。’

他吹了吹茶杯，慢悠悠地说。我攥着他胳膊的手僵了，缓缓松开，屁股又挪回了原来的位置，甚至比原来还更远了一点。我不知道要怎么消化他不痛不痒地说出来的这句话，只能闷声回了一句‘知道了’，双手叠在了膝盖上。搞不懂他。对，那时候产生的想法就是我搞不懂他。我干脆站起来，跑去他外套旁边摸出来巧克力豆，当着他的面暴力地把盒子撕开，嘎巴嘎巴地吃了起来。

他在一旁不缓不急地吃完饭，拉开包厢门，向门外等候的服务员要了张便签。咬掉笔盖，他握着笔看向我：

‘你想不想出去转转？’

‘现在？出去转？去哪儿？’

‘出去再说吧。你不是嫌跟我在一起的时间少吗？’

‘我妈妈这边怎么办？’

‘出门了再让服务员把这张条子给了她。’

‘……好。’

他像个初中生一样咬着笔盖的样子实在太可爱了。在我家写论文的时候他经常也会那样，只不过那种时候他一般没工夫理我。我接过笔，写了便签，为了缓和家人可能产生的怒意，还在名字后面画了个桃心。我说我保证回家，绝不消失，我就出去走走，我和Hux得理清一下思绪。其实我不知道有什么好理清的，我完全不能保证他会跟我聊这个话题。但他说要出去走走，他愿意给我一些时间来陪伴我，这已经可以构成我跟着他溜出去的全部理由了。”


	24. Chapter 24

离开料亭的那一瞬间，看到服务员朝着其他三人所在的包厢而去的背影，Kylo立刻拉起Hux的手，开始在午夜寂静的道路上狂奔，一路跑到正在搭建的祭典台下才歇脚。扶着膝盖喘了会儿气，Kylo直起身：

“这下他们追不上我了。”

“我看他们不见得想追你。”

Hux又点了支烟，打量起Kylo身后的祭典台：

“这是拿来干嘛的？”

“三月底的春日祭用的。最上面那一层用来表演。我在上面跳了八年了。”

“哈？就你？”

“你别那么瞧不起我！我可是从小跳到大的。除了去年和……今年吧，大概。我也不知道。今年的新舞也没学，本来也没打算学。……这附近没有好吃的咖啡厅，怎么办？”

“好不容易到了室外，怎么还想着吃？”

“我不知道该去哪儿啊！总不能就这么晾在大街上吧？”

“我带着刀，你怕什么？去你熟悉的地方转转吧。”

“我熟悉的地方就是咖啡厅。”

“你这头猪——比如你的学校？要和我结婚，你总得让我多了解你一点吧？”

“你又不打算和我结婚！……而且学校我也不想去。我只想把学校下面埋满地雷，一口气全炸了。”

“这么暴躁。不爱学习可不好啊。”

“因为……因为学校根本不欢迎我啊。”

直到这个时候，Kylo才对Hux坦白了自己逃家的真正原因，以及受到同学霸凌的、痛苦不堪的初高中岁月。“出去转转”成了在漫无目的的游走，零碎地讲述着自己在学校遭受的嘲笑与排挤，本想习惯性地将手伸进Hux口袋里，想起那句“我们不算朋友”，Kylo的手一时间无处安放。不觉间转悠到Leia主持的那家神社门口，见Hux短暂地被神社建筑吸引了注意力，Kylo突然意识到，比起学校，她真正熟悉的地方应该是这里。

“到神社去吧。”

她提出建议。从街上到神社主建筑物有上百级台阶，见Hux露出有些不乐意的神色，Kylo跑上台阶，站在第一处平台上，朝下喊道：

“上来追我啊！”

喊完这句话，Kylo才反应过来，自己的少女心虽说得到了释放，Hux可不见得真的会追上来。她正犹豫着要不要再跑下去，Hux已经冷笑一声，走到台阶一旁，按下了无障碍电梯的按钮。这倒害得提出这场毫无意义的竞赛的Kylo陷入了被动，见Hux走进电梯，Kylo只得转过身，拿出自己在体育课测试的时候才会发挥的速度，没命地朝着台阶顶部跑了上去。

“分明是我打扫过不知道多少次的台阶，这会儿却像是没个尽头，怎么也跑不完。到了最后几级台阶时，Hux已经悠然地站在那里抽着烟等我了。我上气不接下气地爬到顶，扑上去挂在他身上，直骂他狡猾。挂了没多久又赶忙松开，他那句话还没让我缓过来呢。他虽然没有明说，我看到他脸上全是‘活该’二字，他要是肯笑出来，我觉得他看着我那副气喘吁吁的模样能笑好久。

走不动路了，我得歇歇。我在台阶顶端坐下，看着下面的街道，总觉得其实没有那么遥远，怎么我就这么没出息。Hux站在我身旁，沉默地听着我喘息了片刻，开口道：

‘你妈妈应该也调查过我的家庭背景了。’

‘……大概吧。’

‘你知道多少？’

‘我什么都不知道。她什么都不和我说。’

‘你们家有多少房间？’

‘啊？……我不太清楚。我没数过，不过挺多的。’

‘那也就是说其实没必要一定安排我住酒店。’

‘所以呢？’

‘你父母还有你舅舅也没有介绍过自己的职业，穿的衣服也不是什么特别大的牌子。来接我的车也不是豪车。’

‘你到底在说什么啊？’

‘你妈妈是想看看我愿不愿意在对你的家庭背景没有了解的情况下跟你结婚。’

‘……什么？’

‘说白了就是奔着爱情结婚吧。’

Hux说完，在我身边坐下，也不管‘爱情’这个词让我特别明显地一抖，起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。我挪得离他远些，有点不好意思回头看他：

‘她也不知道我有没有跟你说过吧？’

‘我们来看看这样几种情况。情况一，我不知道。我确实不知道。从你妈妈对媒体的态度上我能感觉到你们家有一定势力，但势力大到什么程度我不清楚。所以她没有，她也没有让你的其他家人无意或刻意的露富，但她身上那种良好的气质和教养告诉我你们家不会太穷。情况二，我已经知道了。她担心比起你，我更在乎你们家的钱和权力，因此在衣食住行上都没有表现得过度奢侈，看我会不会因为怀疑而产生顾虑。我把你叫出来可能会让她很担心，你记得要回去跟她讲你什么都没有和我说。’

‘……那你现在要知道吗？’

‘不需要。如果她想让我在这种条件下考虑要不要跟你结婚，我就没必要添加其他的因素，把问题复杂化。所以，如果我们真的有能够互相知根知底的那一天，可能也是在订婚以后了。’

‘订婚……你不会真的在考虑要和我结婚吧？’

‘你不乐意吗？’

‘你说我们连朋友都不是啊。突然跳到结婚这种关系……’

‘古代人面都没见过都能结婚呢。何况我说的是我们不是朋友，没说我们连朋友都不是。’

‘那你的意思是……’

他的烟快抽到滤嘴部位了。他盯着烟头看了半天，叹口气：

‘莲。你是觉得我多蠢，才能看不出来你喜欢我？’

‘我——没有，你别信我妈说的那些——’

‘你妈妈说那些之前我就看出来了。你没你想得掩藏的那么好，甚至你根本就没去掩藏。也不知道该说你天真还是该说你笨，你在和一个男公关相处啊，你想起来了吗？’

从头到尾，他说这些话的时候都没正眼看过我，他只是一直盯着他手里的烟，要么就看着台阶下方模糊的街道。他没有给出一个明确的、我们之间的关系的定义，也没有告知我在看破了我的感情以后他会怎样回应，他只是把烟捻灭在台阶上，将烟头扔进他的便携烟灰缸塞回口袋里，按着我的脑袋站起来：

‘回去吧。出来半小时了，你妈妈该着急了。’

‘那你等会儿去哪儿？’

‘等会儿回酒店。’

‘我可以晚上去找你吗？’

‘不可以。我废了半天劲给你家人留下好印象，别让我功亏一篑。我可没唆使你半夜翻墙出去。’

‘那明天早上……’

‘明天早上你就知道答案了。今晚让我一个人想一想吧。’”

留下这句话，Hux便起身走下台阶，留下了不知是不是该心怀希冀的Kylo坐在台阶顶端，迟迟没有动弹。和Hux的一番对话让她此时不知该如何处理自己的心境，想要从Hux身后扑上去抱住那个正一步跨过两级台阶的男公关，她又担心自己的力度会让两个人像滚雪球一样滚下百级台阶，双双直接升天。“我们不是朋友，但也并非连朋友都不是”——Hux的语焉不详让她困惑至极，但每在台阶上多坐一秒不动身，Hux离她就会越远。心乱如麻却又觉得自己必须做点什么，冲动之中，Kylo决定由自己亲口告诉Hux她想要说了很久的话：

“我喜欢你！”

第一次开口时有些胆怯，Kylo终于亲自发声的告白未能让Hux听清，站在台阶下方的男公关回过头：

“什么？”

“我说——我——喜——欢——你，Hux！”

“我知道！你准备在上面坐到什么时候？”

留给Kylo做心理建设的时间太短，出自应答的本能而大喊出来的第二次告白便像午夜钟声一般在宁静的神社内回响，跳下台阶传入了Hux耳中。而Hux给出来的回应也全然未超出Kylo预料的范畴，基于她对Hux的了解，她不指望能听到Hux说一句“我也喜欢你”来让她忧虑的心情突然放晴，但这一回答已是她能预想到的最好的结果。而当她同样一步两级地跳下台阶、追到Hux身边时，脑子里回荡着的Hux的那句“我知道”，又突然让她燃起了在她看来颇为“不切实际”的、对婚姻的希望。

“因为这句话，我妈妈当年和我爸爸告白的时候，我爸爸也是这么回应的。那时候我爸刚因为我姥爷的指示要被关进局子里去，我妈一着急就说了。没想到，当我对我喜欢的人这么说的时候，他也会那么回答，就让我有了一种好像我能够重复我爸妈的婚姻的错觉。”

话虽如此，回到Hux身边、挽着Hux的胳膊离开神社时，即便同Hux的那番对话让Kylo看到了一线希望，她也并不认为这种希望能够成真。回到料亭，吐着舌头和家长们道了歉，送Hux上车后，Leia将Kylo带回了住宅安顿，过程中并未针对这场短暂的逃跑做出任何评价。

女儿心神不宁的状态不可能逃过Leia的眼睛，知道多说无用，一切还要等Hux做出决断，“一切等到明天早上再说”，Kylo睡前，Leia这样安慰她。熄灯后，Kylo数次拿起手机又放下，总想和Hux说些什么，却又不知有什么话可说。害怕打扰到Hux是一方面，害怕自己说错了什么而影响Hux的判断，亦是Kylo踌躇不决的原因之一。

“那时候的想法其实蛮可笑的。怕我影响到他的决断，说明我已经产生希望了。按理说，我不该产生希望的。被他拒绝才是最合理的结局，拒绝了我，他可能出于礼节会登门拜访一次，也可能不会；如果不会，昨夜甚至可能是我最后一次见到他。我又开始后悔没再多说些话。可我已经告诉他我喜欢他了，对我来说，没有比这种简单的告白更清楚、更直白的说法了。如果他明天早上给我的答案是拒绝，那么我和他多说什么也没有意义。当时看来，被拒绝是必然，而对于这种结果的预想已经超越了羞耻感，我也顾不上埋怨我妈突然使出这么一招了。一切都混乱得不像样子，那天晚上我转辗反侧，干瞪眼了不知多久，最后还是架不住困意，手里握着手机，就那么睡了过去。

早上醒来，在我的大脑开始正常工作之前，我已经习惯性地拿起手机检查电邮，像平日那样，看看Phasma或者电视台的工作人员有没有跟我说什么。那部新手机里当然不可能有其他人的消息——只有Hux的邮件在六点钟发来，内文空有一个句号，全部的重点都被他写进了标题里：

他对我说，‘结婚吧’。

……他竟然答应了。

他答应和我结婚了。

我立刻就从床上弹了起来。已经快要11点了，那是他七个小时以前发给我的消息，我揉了好几次眼睛看自己是不是看错了，又用胳膊砸了砸床头看自己是不是在做梦。我跳下床、冲到门口，打算拉开门大喊着去找我妈，又犹豫了一秒跑回床上，拨通Hux的电话，打了两次他才接，他大概也在睡觉——他还是那样，烦躁地、困倦地问我：

‘干嘛？’

‘我我我……诶……你……电邮……’

他发出像动物一般的、带着抱怨意味的呻吟声，空了几秒来思索电话对面这个语无伦次的家伙到底在说什么：

‘……你看不懂日语吗？那我换英语说一遍？’

‘不是，我，呃，那个，你，Hux，你认真的吗？’

‘废话。我七点钟刚给你妈妈打完电话。我能去睡觉了吗，大小姐？’

‘你已经和我妈妈说过了？诶？那……诶？那现在……’

‘你是我未婚妻，可以了吧？让我睡会儿行不行，公主殿下？’

‘我……可是，Hux……呃、我……诶，Hux……’

‘你最好洗个冷水澡冷静一下，把舌头撸直。晚上见。’

‘晚上见？见什么？诶？’

可他没有再回答我，挂掉电话睡觉去了。我就那么呆滞地举着手机在床边坐着，不知道坐了多久才回过神来，中间还跪在地上拿头撞了几次地板。就算我终于意识到这不是做梦、终于找回语言能力的时候也没法给他打电话了，这家伙起床气大的要死，再打过去怕是他要当场毁约。我跌跌撞撞地从屋子里走出去，扶着墙走进我妈妈的书房，她正坐在桌子后面打理神社的日常事务。可能知道我昨天晚上没睡好，今天早上她没有叫我起床吃饭。她看了我一眼，瘪瘪嘴：

‘收到消息了？’

我拼命点头，啪嗒啪嗒地开始掉泪，又哭又笑，脸上的表情简直没法看，还好Hux不在现场。我妈招招手叫我过去，也不多说什么，就那么抱了我一会儿，揉着我乱蓬蓬的头发，亲了亲我的脸颊：

‘去吃饭吧。’

那天早上的早饭特别奇怪。我一会儿觉得特别好吃，一会儿又吃起来没什么味道。米饭吃了两碗，吃得肚皮圆鼓鼓的，涨得难受。一整天我都在恍神，时间过得一会儿快一会儿慢，只是拖得越久我越不敢联系Hux，现实感逐渐丰沛起来的过程中，我根本没办法清楚地理解‘我和Hux要结婚了’这句话的意义。结婚以后要干什么啊？我们之间的关系会有什么变化吗？‘Hux是我丈夫、我是他的妻子’这句话说出来太奇怪了，我要说给谁听，别人听了会有什么反应啊？我没有妄想过自己和Hux结婚的话会是什么场面，我甚至认为我无法和任何人结婚——太奇怪了。昨天晚上我希望他不要拒绝是因为我担心再也见不到他，现在他答应了，我却又陷入了新的无措之中。人生的步子怎么可以迈得这么大？他答应了，然后呢？

‘我要和Hux结婚了’。说实话，那是我人生中最没有头绪的一天。以往无论我是什么状态，我都知道我现在处于一种什么样的情绪之中，那天的感受就是浑浑噩噩、五味杂陈。天黑下来以后，时间的流逝变得奇慢无比，每秒钟都有100个小人在我脑子里大喊那句‘晚上见’。女佣用尖锐的声音在走廊里汇报‘Hux先生来了’的时候，我像屁股下面安了弹簧一样跳起来跑向了门口。

我看到他从车上下来，对司机道谢。他背着他的包，穿着同昨天一样的那套大学生打扮的衣服，在门口站定，疑惑地抬头看着我家的建筑。而我急奔的步子突然停下来，一瞬间，我丧失了上前的勇气，只能站在小径半途呆呆地看着他，脑子里一时半刻难以把他和‘我的未婚夫’这种角色联系起来。他还是那个Hux，他却已经是‘我的Hux’了。那十几秒里，我没有勇气靠近他，没有勇气和他对视，我也同样没有勇气去接受这种好像没有买彩票却中了奖一般的现实。

从建筑物上收回视线后，他走到我面前，根本没去介意我阢陧不安的神色，而是皱着眉头咂咂嘴：

‘你们家是熊本城啊？’

就这么一句话，他把我逗笑了。我伸出胳膊抱住他，能够重新触碰他的感觉好像人生第一次吃到冰淇淋一样快乐。这一次，粉色的泡泡到底还是牢不可破地把我包了起来，现实终于还是缓缓降临在了我身上。”


	25. Chapter 25

以“Kylo的未婚夫”的身份，Hux第一次踏入了Kylo家的家门。势力非凡的天行者一族，其家宅规模远非普通豪宅可比，但Hux发出的感慨，在Kylo听来就比其他人的感慨更要有趣许多。由于行程仓促，这一次正式面见Kylo的家人时，Hux与昨日一样没有来得及换上西装，却也不影响家长们继续推进结婚事宜，亦不影响Leia和Luke以家宴对其进行热情款待。

“你爸爸还没有接受现实吗？”

见Kylo没有提到Han，年轻记者不禁问道。

“可能一时半会儿接受不了吧。就和我姥爷当年一样。”

Han和Hux的关系直到Kylo婚后多年才逐渐好转起来，其间的过程在此按下不表。彼时，对于这个没有任何过渡的、几乎是从天而降的女婿，Han似乎要凭借极大的意志力才能保持一种基本还算友好的待客态度。进过晚餐后，众人将会面地点转移至家族会议厅，Leia向Kylo和Hux两人做出了最终确认，其后拨通了负责安排媒体关系的属下的电话。

“当着我和Hux的面，我妈拿出记事本来一条一条地告知了下属需要在媒体稿件里标出多少重要内容。最大的谎言就是我和Hux是旧识吧——好在我的过去知道的人不多，清楚地知道的这些人也不会选择向媒体出卖我。听着我妈妈在那里说什么最早光顾First Order的是她、Hux从我小学就认识我之类的，我觉得又好笑又尴尬，带着一种因万事即将以最好的方式迎刃而解所生的轻松与超现实感，一直在低头咬着嘴憋笑。如果我妈妈是男公关店常客，真不知道我爸得是个什么想法？Hux见我实在是不成样子，伸手扯了扯我的裙子叫我克制点。他伸手了，我又怎么可能把他的手放回去？就在桌子下面和他的手斗智斗勇。很快我舅舅就注意到了我们那些烦人的勾当，朝我挤挤眼睛、摆摆头，让我和Hux先出去待一会儿了。”

“连家长都看不下去了呀。”

“是啊。到了走廊上，Hux低声就是一顿狠批，我一边嗯嗯啊啊地答应着，一边抓着他的手到了室外透气。其实我知道他也想出来的，从七点多开始吃饭吃到现在，他得保持一副有礼有节、不骄不躁的姿态，连抽烟都没机会。带他到了门廊上，果不其然，他点了支烟，平息了一会儿因为我的没大没小而产生的躁气，最终在我的傻笑里无奈地败下阵来：

‘你啊。在大人面前真是一点分寸都没有。’

我才不管他怎么说我呢，在爸妈面前我要那么多分寸干嘛？我只想就那么一直挂在他身上，慢慢让现实感变得更加丰满。他很是没脾气，任由我贴着他，毕竟现在我是他的未婚妻了，我有全部合理的理由跟他保持肢体上的亲密感。在他怀里蹭了蹭，我想着妈妈打电话的样子：

‘你可真的是答应了啊。妈妈电话打出去，就没有回头路了。’

‘我知道。’

‘真的没有回头路了。逃跑也来不及了。悔婚当然更不可能了。’

‘没打算悔婚。’

‘那要是像书里说的那样，结婚以后我们的幻想破灭了……’

‘你觉得我对你能有什么幻想？——破灭了再离婚就好了。先结了再说。’

唉，在我面前没什么好话、但也没什么谎话，我倒觉得这样才是我认识的Hux，不愧是我认识的Hux。可能别人听了会生气吧，他这些话反倒让我安心了很多。只是还有一点、最关键的一点，我没有弄明白：

‘你到底为什么决定跟我结婚？’

可能这个问题早上他已经和我妈妈说过了，答案怎样我不清楚，但是饭桌上和会议室里我的家长都没有再问他。家长没问，不代表我不想知道答案，何况我总觉得，Hux给我的答案才是真正的答案。

他抽了口烟，烟气从我的头发上划过，飘散出去：

‘你去年给我占卜，说我今年会结婚对不对？’

‘……就因为这个吗？’

‘就算我不太想承认，生活中跟我走得很近的人也没有几个。与其说跟后面突然冒出来的什么女人结婚，如果真的要结婚的话，还是跟你结好了。’

看吧，他的体面话果然都说给别人听了。我百分之百确定，他跟我妈妈说的理由绝对不是这个。但还是同上一句话一样，他这种直白的、不加掩饰的表述才让我安心，才让我有种脚踏实地的感觉，让我知道我抱着的就是我喜欢的Hux。我叹口气，贴着他的胸口：

‘我会争取做个好妻子的。’

他嘲笑我：

‘我看不见得。’

这种坦诚可就不是我喜欢的了。我掐了一把他的脖子，紧紧地勾住他不让他有机会把我推开。无论他说了什么，行动上看来都是他答应了。我告诉自己，行动比语言更重要。他是我的未婚夫了。我要和Hux结婚了。

不久，他抽完那支烟，拍拍我的肩膀：

‘回去吧。再久就该失礼了。’

‘我还想抱会儿。’

‘别得寸进尺。以后有的是机会。’

我知道这是个他为了让我松开他而找的借口，但我就是开心。我勾着他的胳膊回到会议室，他进了门一直在鞠躬道歉，对于礼节的分寸把握之妙，到了令人吃惊的程度。我多少能理解为什么我妈妈在见了他之后决定推进我和他结婚一事，在其他人眼里，他真的是个不可多得的优秀男人了。”

“在你眼里不是吗？”

“啊呀，你这问的叫什么话。当然是啊。只是我知道他的另一面，这种知晓秘密带来的无间感简直让人飘飘然。我跟着他回到会议桌前，我妈妈已经打完了电话。舅舅叫Hux别介意，接着掏了张银行卡出来，推到我和Hux面前：

‘明天去把戒指买了吧。’

‘媒体那边已经在准备稿子了，你们去把订婚和结婚戒指都买了。’

妈妈和舅舅一唱一和地说。要不是我爸面色不善，我又要开始傻笑个没完了。看起来，我爸好像是被妈妈舅舅强行逼着才肯坐在这里一样。

‘那典礼会安排在什么时候？’

Hux以一种在商所内部开会的语气问道。到了这会儿我爸才开口：

‘四月初。月底春日祭Benny要以巫女身份献舞，去年她就没参加，今年不能再缺席了。’

‘我今年要献舞？！’

在这之前我可从来没听谁要求过。我爸点点头：

‘所以婚礼举行完之前你都留在京都训练。电视台那边我们去安排，等你结婚以后直接以已婚身份登场，可能还会做个特辑。’

‘那天和你说了嘛，Benny，’

舅舅接话道，

‘你很快就不能继续担当巫女了——已婚之后是不行的。你看Leia，现在虽然是总管，但是也不亲自操持神社事务了呀。’

东一句西一句，他们都快把我给说晕了。又是要结婚又是要献舞，还要把我留在京都，倒也不是说家里不好，但我总不能把Hux也留在京都吧？

果然，当我问Hux该怎么办的时候，我舅舅告诉我：

‘他得回去喂猫。’

……真是合理又荒诞的借口。

‘他还有点事情要我和Luke帮忙安排。等安排好了再说吧。’

我爸接嘴道。

‘所以我们下次见面……’

‘四月初。这半个月你就好好待在家里训练，避避外面那些破事儿吧。’”

前脚刚刚订婚，后脚就得知了剩下半个月几乎都无法见到Hux的消息，Kylo禁不住感到了一阵沮丧。好在今晚Hux会在Kylo家中留宿，不用和未婚夫离得太远的时光让Kylo倍加珍惜。晚上睡前洗过澡，在Hux暂住的客房里粘了不知在手机上查着什么的Hux好一阵，Kylo才心满意足地离开房间，回到走廊上畅想起了明天一起去买戒指的场面。想到刚才自己湿漉漉的头发压在Hux隔胳膊上一定让Hux十分不满，Kylo心中就充满了孩子气的得意感，口中哼起了歌，脚步也变得轻快了许多。或许是在走廊上闹出的动静太大，回到二楼准备前往自己的房间时，听到Kylo声音的Leia拉开门叫住了她。

“‘进来，Benny。还有些事情要和你聊聊’——她把我叫住，等我进了她的房间，从冰箱里拿了盒综合蔬果汁给我喝，这一般象征着她要和我进行一些不会太严肃但也不会太轻松的对话。想起前几夜和妈妈在一起时的心境，这会儿真是截然不同，在她点着熏香的房间里，闲聊之中我慢慢充浮躁的状态中沉静了下来。见我情绪差不多了，她才开口问我：

‘你确定你是真的愿意和Hux结婚的，对吧？’

说到底她其实还是不放心。我是我们家的独苗，突然就这么嫁出去了——虽然是我妈妈一手安排的，对于我、Hux和我的家人来说也着实很仓促。我的身份在24小时里以这样的方式转变，看起来深谋远虑的我妈妈最终还是向我展露了她的担忧。

‘是真的愿意。我喜欢他，虽然说喜欢谁不见得一定要给他结婚，但是既然有这样的机会，我还是愿意和他在一起的。’

‘你很清楚你还不算完全了解Hux吧？

‘他和我说过，彼此真正知根知底可能是婚后的事情了。’

‘就算这样你们也愿意结婚。……哎。以后可要多回来看看啊。’

我上前抱了抱妈妈。她很少在我面前流露出寂寞的表情，这种表情此刻再明显不过了。为了让话题轻松一些，也为了满足我的好奇心，我问她：

‘你怎么去First Order的店里摸底的？’

‘怎么去——当然是指名。穿了比较贵的衣服，指名费给了两倍，结果还是等了一个多小时才轮到我，Hux的人气的确不可小觑。’

‘见到Phasma了吗？’

‘她那天晚上休班，正好。本来还想去你店里看看的，不过门口确实围着些不三不四的男人，也就没进去。趁着那一个小时在歌舞伎町转了转，鱼龙混杂，我也开始佩服起了你能在这种地方生存下去。’

‘多亏了有他们在照顾我嘛。Hux的服务你感觉怎么样？’

‘第一眼看到有点冷冰冰的一个男人吧，让人心里直皱眉头。但是后来又看出来那种冷冰冰是他有分寸的表现，感受了一下，他那天晚上其实心浮气躁。心浮气躁，却又能在工作的时候依旧沉稳，这一点上能看出来这家伙其实本事不小。报了个假身份，随便聊了聊，我就开始问他关于你的事儿了。’

‘你直接问了？’

‘总比打擦边球要省时间吧。我问他，听说你和那个占卜娘有私下来往？他笑了笑，说他不打算用这些私事来影响他和我共处的时间。我又接着问他，那你觉得那个占卜娘怎么样啊？一般的男公关大概会说一些吹捧眼前的客人的话，可是他没有。他说他的感受是片面的，其他人只需要去感知魁路莲展现给他们的那部分就好。滴水不漏，是吧？我最后问他，那你喜欢那个占卜娘吗？’

‘他才不会说喜欢呢。’

‘他确实没说。我能感觉到我这些问题让他心烦，但他居然还能一直保持着笑容，温和地回答我，夫人，我对她的态度与我对您的态度没有关联。我不置可否，开了瓶酒又问他，听报社的朋友说她最近失踪了，真的假的？——这么一问，Hux终于出现破绽了。他表情变了，很短，不到一秒钟。他几乎把烦躁表现在脸上了，眼里还有凶光和对我这个客人的厌恶。但他很快掩盖过去，企图继续云淡风轻地带过：夫人，如果您这么关心她，您应该亲自去和她联络，而不是来找我。这就有些逐客的意味了，我决定见好就收。就是他这短暂的失态，还有对你个人情报的严防死守，让我决定尝试着推进一下你们的婚姻。’

‘……可他也没说他喜欢我想和我结婚之类的呀。’

‘他怎么可能对初次见面的客人那么说？但凡他透露一点和你有关的信息，或者表现出对你的不屑、急于摆脱那篇文章带来的影响的态度，我都不会选择把他叫到家里来，我会直接告诉你这个男人你不能相信。他还是很在乎你的，Benny。不了解也没关系，有些事情比知根知底更重要。’

我认为我妈妈说的是对的。那时候我希望没有事情能影响到我和他结婚，因此我强迫自己相信她的话是对的。现在看来，这些话也没什么错。我需要了解的事情，其实在那时候都已经了解得差不多了，除了我妈妈接下来告诉我的——她问我：

‘Hux和你提起过他的父母吗？’

我说没有。因为我在占卜的时候算到他父母已经去世了，我从来没和他提过这个话题。我妈妈接着问：

‘那你知不知道他爸爸是什么身份？’

‘不知道。’

‘他爸爸是爱尔兰上将。你的未婚夫是上将独子，继承了相当可观的财产，只是他放着一直没用，靠自己赚学费。说是门当户对可能不太合适，但现实就是这样。Benny，如果你只是一个普通人家的孩子，你现在就是嫁给了一个亿万富翁。’

我找不出什么词汇来形容我当时感受到的震惊。我不以我的家庭背景为靠山，也不在乎Hux是个父母双亡的‘普通’留学生——他根本一点都不普通，可是他竟然也同样选择了一切靠自己。但我妈妈嘱咐我，这些不要对Hux主动提起。冷静下来想想，的确是这样：关于家庭的部分，我能在Hux身上感受到阴郁的气息。提起这些事情不会让他开心，所以我也不会去多嘴。结了婚以后，除非必要，我也从来没提过他的父母。”

“那这些事情可以被刊登出来吗？”

“如果你们觉得有必要，就登吧。我问过他了，他说随意，过去的事情和他没关系。这么多年过去了，他还是没动过家里的那笔钱。他已经有了他想要的了，那些他不想要的，对他来说已经没什么价值了。”

“他想要的东西里也包括——”

“嘘。我大概能猜到你想说什么，还是别说下去了。他可不会承认的。”

Kylo竖起手指，脸上的笑容带着顽皮和了然。我们知趣地没有就这一话题继续进行讨论，而是让重点回到Leia身上：

“所以，从头到尾，你妈妈都没有针对这件事责备过你吗？”

“除了我爸爸觉得很心痛之外，妈妈和舅舅都没有指责我。我妈妈长期和Phasma有联络，早就查清楚了Phasma的副业是什么，我会和一个男公关有往来她不意外，她意外的是我居然能在男公关里找到个这么好的。真不知道她这种想法是褒是贬，但这不影响我对她吐露心中真实的想法：

‘可我意外的是Hux答应了跟我结婚。在此之前，我们一直都只是朋友而已啊。’

‘他已经来京都找你了。他愿意来找你，还带着一把刀来找你的时候，哪怕他事先没有往这个方向想过，他也已经做好了跟你结婚的准备了。’

我妈妈说的话好像自相矛盾。他没有想过，他又怎么可能做好准备？但我不想再纠缠那些细节了，大局已定，我要的就是这个大局，那些过程我都不在乎了，我只要如今这个结尾。告别了我妈妈以后，我又回到了三楼，到了Hux的客房前，悄悄拉开门进去，他已经睡了。借着月光，我在他身边跪下，吻了吻他的脸颊。

‘好想留在你身边啊’，我在他身旁自言自语。他混沌地应和了几声，翻了个身，半梦半醒地嘟哝着说：

‘别吵了。……睡觉，野猪。’

他的胳膊伸出来，抓了抓一旁的床褥，大概是想要抓住本来应该在那里的我。在他完全醒来之前，我站起来悄悄走出了房间，拉上了门。

明天。明天就要和他去买戒指了。明天去车站送别他的时候，我就会涌戴着戒指的手去拥抱他了。”


	26. Chapter 26

然而就在这一帆风顺中，依旧出现了一些无法满足Kylo幻想的小插曲：她与Hux并未去商场购买戒指，而是在Luke的带领下，前往了Leia平时经常光顾的珠宝店，商讨好形式后选择了定制。这也就意味着Kylo希望戴着戒指与Hux告别的梦想未能实现，傍晚时分，当Kylo在车站送别Hux时，从外表来看，旁人依然不能立刻判断出她与Hux的关系。Hux对此显得很无所谓，而Kylo自然是心存芥蒂，作为一个耐性不佳的人，等待属于她最不擅长的事情之一。

“我都想干脆剪段红绳绑他手上算了。又想直接买张票跟着他一起回去，可是一来不能背叛家人的努力，而来也知道诸事还未尘埃落定，我还要依仗家人的力量。不过，安慰我的任务不是由Hux来完成的：我舅舅不知何时从车上提了自己的行李下来，并排站在Hux身边，跟我说不过半个月的时间而已，我们还可以每天打电话的嘛。我才知道，原来这次回东京，Hux并非只身一人。舅舅也要跟他一起回去。”

“咦？为了监督Hux后半个月的行程吗？”

“哪有这个必要呀。回去我缠着妈妈问了半天，终于问清楚了Hux为什么要回去的这么早，而且还有我舅舅陪同——要喂猫，这是其一，这确实没办法，Millicent都饿了两三天了，Phasma又没有Hux家的钥匙。其二，他得回去辞职，单靠我家人去处理是不行的，有些手续还得他自己去签。最后一点，也是当时开家庭会议的时候我家人没有告诉我的一点——他要有自己的店了。”

“这么快吗？”

“对呀。婚后他就不能继续做男公关了，这是我家人和他单独商讨出来的决定。商讨出来了就付诸实施，具体的措施，似乎是他在去东京的路上和Luke聊出来的。”

“Final Order就是那时候创办的吗？”

“对。Hux一走，First Order相当于流失了三分之一的客人，我舅舅负责去和Snoke谈判，最后把整间First Order买下来了。对家里的财力真的有认知，其实是这时候的事。店买下来，驱散那些平时在Hux眼里看起来没什么本事的店员，然后带着剩下的人离开歌舞伎町。我妈妈对哪里印象不好，她要把新店换到更好的地方。”

“没想到家人还会支持Hux从事这一行业啊。”

“他读的商科，本来就有自己开店的能力，又熟悉这一行的缘故吧。更重要的原因是，其实我妈看出来他对女人没什么兴趣，赚钱才是第一目的。而赚钱也不是他的第一要务，他只是除了赚钱之外找不到什么事情好做——那就干脆让他赚更多的钱呗，反正这一行做得好就是暴利。在我舅舅的陪同下，他们在西麻布看了一处地产。也就是现在你们身处的这间房间、这间店，这栋楼。这整栋楼，都是我和Hux名下的。”

如同Kylo终于切实领会到了家中的财力一般，听闻这整栋楼的业主都是这夫妻二人，我们的年轻记者也第一次体会到了“富有”具体是怎样的概念。正如Kylo所述，Hux回到东京后，并没有辞了职就游手好闲地给自己安排休息日，而是和Luke马不停蹄地开始实践下一步的规划。与留在家中、除了和神社的巫女们练习舞蹈之外无所事事的Kylo不同，三天之内，Hux就已经和Luke考察完毕了东京的繁华区。

“最后还是定在了西麻布，毕竟这里属于最高端的地带，可以改变First Order中上端消费的对外形象。不过，他们那边有实质性的进展也是四五天以后的事了。Hux回到东京后，我收到的第一条消息，或者说第一个电话，其实是Phasma打来的。在我换了新手机以后，Hux在京都的这些天里Phasma被我妈妈告知我平安无事，等到Hux回到店里辞职，Phasma刚刚问了句‘Kylo在那边怎么样’，Luke就笑着告诉她：Hux要结婚了。

Phasma大概想杀了我的心都有了吧——主要是因为我按照妈妈的指示，暂时还没有跟任何人说，显得很不把她当自己人似的。她打来电话的时候，语无伦次的程度让我想到了Hux答应我的那天早上的我自己。她在电话里大呼小叫，说她现在在祝贺我、生气我不和她说、震惊到不知如何是好的状态中反复摇摆，最终还是回归到那句话上：

‘你到底看上Hux什么了啊？！’

哎，谁知道呢。到现在我也不知道我看上究竟看上了这家伙哪一点，就和我到现在也不能确切地知道Hux跟我结婚的真正原因到底是什么一样。我回避‘因为爱’这个答案，他对我的感情肯定不是这种，但又不会比所谓的‘爱’要消极，只会更复杂一些吧。只是这么多年过去了，我已经不像当初那样，是个会为某些抽象的概念而苦恼的小孩子了。

下一个周三到来的时候，早上六点钟，我去便利店买了那一期的《周刊Wednesday》。在此之前的一两天，娱乐报纸上已经按照我妈妈的指示，‘泄露’了一些批驳《周刊》的消息，而披露我和Hux婚讯的稿子留给了《周刊Wednesday》独家。有点复仇的意味在里面吧，我觉得。因为要刊登那期稿件，首先要做的是针对上一期稿件道歉。主编为了拿到独家，亲自上门谢罪，我躲在门口面看着他下跪，心里舒坦得简直不得了。真假消息混合的稿子就那么堂而皇之地登出去了——连续两个星期里，我成了坊间讨论度极高的女艺人之一。之前还在打算取消我的节目的电视台，现在又卑躬屈膝地联系到Phasma，想要争夺一份我月底春日祭表演的独家直播，分秒必争的早安节目也打算给我空出十分钟来聊一聊我的‘新婚生活’。

很可笑不是吗？人的仕途能够轻而易举的被这些杂志文章支配，甚至人生都是如此。我和Hux结婚不也是上个星期的《周刊》逼出来的结果吗？尽管如果没有这场闹剧，可能我和Hux永远不会走到一起，从结果来看它把我们支配到了一个好的方向——其他人呢？其他被那些杂志毁掉的人的人生呢？”

“所以日后选择在巅峰期引退，其实也是因为当时培养起来的对于这一切的厌恶吗？”

“毕竟最初选择了占卜，只是因为我需要一种谋生的手段而已。出名没有给我带来任何快乐，钱这种东西我从小到大都不缺，只是我很少开口跟家长要过。慢慢地腻了，慢慢地也就不再想和世人多做纠缠。回顾一番，我的职业生涯中最大的‘丑闻’就是和Hux的亲密关系，那种东西在初期就已经得到了解决，重归摄影机下的生活后，一切风平浪静到甚至连点刺激感都找不到了。”

“所以从那以后，我们再也没在《周刊》上看到关于你的八卦消息了。”

“我们其实没有再干涉那家媒体。是他们自己不敢再来纠缠我了而已，而且我也没有什么可值得被纠缠的了。”

从险些将Kylo摧毁的那篇报道刊出到那一年的三月月底，Kylo的人生可谓是大起大落、充满了真正的令人焦虑的未知。所幸当Hux与Snoke的协议生效后，First Order进入停业整顿期，已经随同Hux离开本店的Phasma和Poe提前来到了京都，陪伴Kylo筹备下个月月初的婚礼。从当时留下的照片来看，在京都畅游一番的二人确实起到了让Kylo从焦虑中解脱出来的作用，也多少缓解了Kylo因为Hux不在身旁而产生的强烈的思念。

“要不是他们，估计我一天要给Hux打一百个电话。还没等到月初，他就得烦得把婚礼给取消了。”

而在Kylo此后的人生中，这些当初陪她一起走过从一文不值到声名鹊起的人生轨迹的伙伴们，也继续留在了Kylo与Hux身边，分别成为了六本木地区和歌舞伎町地区的总店长。关于二人生活现状的报道，我们会在下一章节中为大家说明。

回到那时，当两对戒指终于从珠宝店送达Kylo手中时，三人在欣赏完戒指的设计后，同时意识到一个问题：如果Hux回到京都的时候已是婚礼举行之时，那么这副订婚戒指可以说就完全失去了意义。

“还有一件很好笑的事——拿到戒指的时候我有些分不出来哪只是我的，哪只是Hux的。现在你们去看看Hux的手也会发现，其实他比我的手指要细一圈。身为女方，我的戒指却比Hux的戒指还大一号，Poe有些想笑，被比Poe高两个头的Phasma狠狠吐槽了一顿。我把戒指收好，坐在那儿想了想，想出一个让那副几乎没什么意义的订婚戒指发挥余热的方法：

春日祭，要Hux回来就好了。婚礼就定在春日祭后的一天，戴一个小时算一个小时嘛。”

“直接戴结婚戒指不好吗？”

“没能品味到真正‘订了婚’的快感，我才不会放弃这机会呢。Hux问我有什么必要的时候，我就是这么回答的。‘我最后一次献舞了，你不来看看吗？’这当然也是理由之一。原定的婚礼日期在春日祭三天之后，给他打电话商讨这事儿时，我发现我等不了那三天了。Hux那段时间忙于监工新店装修，每天和我舅舅早出晚归，时不时还要接待去东京出差的我爸爸，三天的时间他肯定不会选择留在京都。我不想再离开他三天了，至少那时候是如此的。那时候的Hux对我而言就像是阳炎下的珠宝，存在在那里却又特别虚幻，我生怕一不小心，他就不见了。”

在Kylo三番五次的恳求以及家人的妥协之下，原定的婚礼日期被更改到了春日祭后的第二天。月底，随着春日祭的海报铺满整个京都、由神社操持的一年一度的盛大祭典即将以搭建完毕的祭典台为中心彻夜举办，Kylo献舞的日子越来越近。祭典当日，Hux于半下午抵达京都，这一次和Luke一起背了一些作寒暄用的车站土特产。大部分特产点心当晚就被Kylo在上台前吃了个精光，拖延时间以和Hux相处尽可能多哪怕一秒、强行把戒指塞到Hux手里，直到化妆师急得恨不得将Kylo绑进化妆室，Kylo才匆匆忙忙地用还未擦干净残渣的嘴亲了亲Hux的脸颊，跑向了她需要完成化妆和更衣的后台休息室。然而当化妆师刚刚为她整装完毕、疑惑地问她戴着戒指能不能上台时，她又蓦地从椅子上弹起来，回到Hux所在的房间，打断了Hux看着店内预算表的工作。

“他看起来有些惊讶——也不知道是因为我又跑回来了、我的衣着和妆容还是因为我在他面前憋着劲儿要把戒指取下来的动作。相信我，你很少能在他脸上看到惊讶的表情，他那个人的情感几乎不怎么外露的。我在那里跳着脚，急着把戒指摘下来，可那天不知道怎么回事，戒指好像卡在无名指上了一样。他叼着笔盖看了我半晌，到底是对我的蠢无可奈何，站起身揪住我的手：

‘怎么又要取下来了？’

我看到我给他的那只戒指已经戴在他手上了——中指上，戒指太大了。走的时候太着急，我把戒指拿错了。

‘我不能戴着戒指上舞台。’

我向他解释。他想起巫女的那些规矩，开始缓慢而细致地把戒指从我手指上转着圈取下来。两只戒指都被他拿走，他打量了一阵我的打扮：头发束在脑后，还扎着红色的蝴蝶结，穿着镶金线的表演用巫女服、化着妆、头上顶着金冠，腰里插着缀着红丝的摇铃和花束。注意到他的凝视，我有些骄傲地抬起头：

‘好好看看。你认识我太晚了，仅此一次，再没有机会了。’

脚下的厚底木屐让我离他的脸又近了些。我没等到他表态，就想踮起脚去亲他，他脸上被我蹭上去的点心渣已经被他擦干净了。

‘……等你表演完吧。’

他轻轻推开我，指了指自己的脸，意思是他不想弄乱我脸上的妆。到底是年龄比我大，他考虑事情的时候总能为他人的方便腾出一些空间。我有些置气，退了一步问他：

‘离得那么远，你能看出哪个是我吧？’

‘我离你也就五米而已。’

‘五米够远了。’

他的位置在舞台最前面一排，我妈妈旁边。来看演出的人很多，能有资格坐下来看的都是身负特权的人士，作为我的未婚夫，他当然是其中之一。

‘中间、个头最高、看起来像头熊的那个。不会看错的。快去吧。’

戒指被他抛向空中又接住，我一步三回头的离开房间时，他回到桌边点了支烟。十几分钟后我上了台，明明从小学的时候开始就每年会参加的演出，到了今年就紧张了起来。他已经坐在那里了，和我的家人一起。妈妈跟他说了些什么，他一直点着头听着。……是啊，他也是我的家人了。

我在台上，灯光逐渐强起来，逐渐让我看不清舞台下方的观众，逐渐让他也消失在了那片耀眼的光亮之中。但我知道他在看我，他在看我亲自站在他眼前的第一场也是唯一一场演出。他在看他认识的魁路莲的另一面，同他一起的还有那些前来参加祭典的人，以及买到独播权的电视台的摄像师们。

音乐声响起来，我缓缓抬起胳膊。我开始进行我最后一次巫女的献舞，从明天开始我将和这个舞台不再有任何缘分。这是献给神灵的、献给我的王的舞蹈，我要和神灵告别，然后把我自己交给我的狐狸王了。”


	27. Chapter 27

全面引退后，Kylo这一次表演的电视直播内容在网上已经找不到痕迹，而本刊记者有幸观看了Kylo为我们展示的光盘。长达四十分钟的表演录像中，当镜头照到台下观众席时，我们难得地能够一窥二十岁出头时的Hux的模样。因为来不及为Hux准备需要定做的出席传统祭典场合的衣服，Hux当天穿着一件薄外套，里面是常规的乐队T恤，据Kylo指出，这是她曾经买给Hux的一件，只是她不清楚Hux记不记得了。

长发、瘦削的身形、清晰的脸部棱角，20年前的Hux与现在的Hux相比，差别少得令人吃惊。恐怕只有岁月无情留下的眼角的皱纹，还有被西装完全取代的乐队T恤的消失，才能让我们区分出不同时期的Hux，因为那种属于成熟的社会人的沉稳的气息，在Hux刚刚从大学毕业的时期开始，已经像是刻在了他的基因里一般，在镜头前展露无遗了。

“那应该是其他人第一次在电视上见到Hux吧。我真的很想听听我原来那所高中的同学的评论，想知道他们如何看待我去了一趟东京回来就已经迥然不同的面貌，以及我这位——说得客观点，比她们那些人未来的丈夫要帅气不知道多少倍的未婚夫。想着我要让所有人看看我今天的成就，我要把最好的一面展现给他们和我的Hux，那天跳舞跳得格外卖力，也确实是我这么多年来跳得最好的一次。下了台，浑身都汗湿了，也顾不上喝几口水，抓着毛巾就去了Hux的房间。我真的一秒都不想和他多分开，真不知道在其他人眼里，我那时候是个怎样癫狂的状态。他比我回来得要晚些，从观众席回到后台毕竟还有段路要绕。他进了屋，看着刘海黏答答地贴在前额的我，我的出现真是完全在他的意料之中，但也让他无奈地摇了摇头。他知道我等着他开口点评，于是干巴巴地拍了拍手：

‘真不错。’

你都不能想象他那语气能干瘪到什么程度。虽然我知道他不是那种会大声称赞我的人，但这语气也太没有说服力了——后来我发现，他陪我逛商场的时候，如果我要他点评我的衣服，他同样也是这种语气，这已经算是他还算真诚的夸奖了。可那时候我哪能服气？辛辛苦苦跳了半天他却这幅态度，我拉长了脸：

‘只有这种感受啊？’

‘本来就不错，难道还要加点别的什么吗？’

‘你就不能夸点好听的吗？’

我的要求竟然让他觉得有些为难。他思索半天，咂咂嘴：

‘你能不能把这套衣服留着？’

‘……啊？’

‘你这么穿挺好看的。’

说实话，这比刚才那句夸奖中听。但我不肯放弃：

‘表演呢？’

‘我看不懂古典舞。不过还不错。’

‘有多不错？’

‘……狗熊跳芭蕾那样？’

我真是气得要打他，而我也真的动手了。只是胳膊刚抬起来，他就攥住我的手腕：

‘你不能因为我有联想就随便揍人啊。戒指还要不要了？’

‘你打算拿戒指来威胁我吗？’

‘别过度解读。我只是问你，你要不要把戒指拿回去，要不要休息一会儿，要不要等会儿换上浴衣跟我去捞金鱼。你打我一次，或者拿东西扔我一次我就要悔婚的话，市役所的门槛都要叫我踩烂了。’

我低下头，发现他已经戴上了属于他的那枚戒指，我立刻就没了脾气。一夜限定的订婚戒指，这会儿戴在他的无名指上，看着他的手我怔了一瞬，那一瞬间里我有些不知道是谁和他订了婚。接着我想起来，是我。是我嫁给了这个从来不肯睡好话的狐狸王，他戴着这只戒指，说明他已经进了我的兔子窝，被锁在里面了。

‘……我要。’

收回来打他那只手，我把另一只手递到了他面前。他从口袋里掏出戒指来套到我手上，咬了咬嘴唇，半天才憋出来一句：

‘挺好看的。’

‘……什么？什么好看？’

‘舞。’

‘晚了。你得夸我的手也好看。’

‘违背良心的话不能乱讲。’

他把我的戒指戴好，用主动牵着我手的方式，消除了我企图再给他胸口来一拳的欲望。拉着我走在走廊上，送我进了休息室，他在外面抽着烟等我，等着我把巫女服换成浴衣，然后撒着娇要他给我买苹果糖。离开休息室前，我在道具架上看到了后续男舞者表演时要用的备用狐狸面具。虽然很对不起道具师，我还是偷了一个出来，戴着面具、张牙舞爪地从休息室里跳到了他面前。

可他根本没被吓到。他甚至表情都没有波动，只顾着挑剔我的狐狸扮相不佳，‘都要结婚的人了，长大点吧，小狗熊’——他那样说着，转身就要离开后台。我跟在他身后，加快了步子蹿到他身边：

‘都要结婚的人了，叫声老婆大人很难吗？’

‘还没到时候。等明天。’

‘等等等，老让我等。刚才要亲你的时候也让我等，结果现在好像你又不记得了。等结婚了以后，肯定你工作又忙，我又要可怜巴巴地在家等你回来吃晚饭——’

我的抱怨声或许让他不耐烦了吧，他兀地停住了脚步。后台的走廊里，欢闹与寂静的交界线上，他转过身来看着我，然后伸手一把扯走了我的面具。明明只是个面具而已，被他那么一扯，好像衣服都被他扒光了一样，我一下子就变得瑟缩了起来。

‘抱怨完了没？’

他问我。我乖巧地点点头，想要向后退一步，我感觉我就是那只被冲进洞里的狐狸王抓住的兔子，狐狸王看起来下一秒就会把我吃掉了。

‘……我错了。我以后……’

‘我现在要亲你了。’

狐狸王箍住我的腰，阻断了我后退的步伐。我连忙摆手：

‘诶……不用了，那个、明、明天吧……’

真没见过哪个男人说这话的时候看起来要吃了对方一样，偶像剧里可不是这么演的。他放开我以后，我才反应过来我拒绝了什么、错过了什么，结果跟着他在祭典摊位上乱转的功夫里，我满脑子都是如果我没拒绝又会发生什么。小时候爱吃的苹果糖也变得没那么甜了，捞金鱼练练失手，一条也没捞上来。逛了一个多小时，夹着他玩射击游戏全中换来的布娃娃，最后只能怏怏地买了两根巧克力香蕉，逼着他在路上陪我一起吃。春日祭的烟花没什么看头，夏天回了东京还有的是机会，所以那天晚上，逛完我就回了后台收拾东西，和他一起回家了。

因为婚礼要在神社举行，家中只是简单地布置了一番。我回去的时候，除了佣人在忙前忙后，爸妈和舅舅都还没有回来。我的义务结束了，他们还要继续操持到深夜。和Hux短暂分别，我去洗了澡，出来以后随便摸了本书，就到他房里去等他。我担心自己一个人睡不着，那天晚上就留在了他房间里，虽然分了两张褥子睡，还是在睡前把手探进他的被子里勾住了他的。

都是有着夜行动物习性的人，这会儿却要那么早睡觉以保证第二天婚礼能有最佳状态，说实话这对我们来说难度不小。干瞪眼也不是办法，闲聊之中，我开始询问他的新店进展，他告诉我我的新占卜店就在他办公室隔壁。那时候我才知道他们不是租了一间房而是买了一栋楼，而且他从店里带走了Poe和Phasma，First Order重新营业的时候他们不会继续在那里上班。Poe和Phasma这会儿还在祭典上玩乐，中途我见过他们一面——但我还是提前回来了，走之前也没去和他们打招呼。和Hux在一起，我就容易忘掉身边其他人，这毛病在我结婚后很多年才改过来。都已经躺下了，我才拿出手机告诉Phasma我已经回了家，也不管她怎么回复我，就合上手机扔在了一旁，翻身看向了Hux所在的那一侧。

我有点紧张。我看着Hux已经止住了话头，闭着眼酝酿睡意，但我无论如何就是无法说服自己也老老实实去睡着。被子里，我戴着戒指的手勾着他戴着戒指的那只手，我反复摩挲他无名指上的金属环，直到那一刻，我还是不清楚结了婚以后我们会变成什么样，我连预想都没有。我又想起我晚上错过了亲吻他的机会，上一次得以触碰他的嘴唇还在三个多月以前。我把手抽出来，他没什么动静。戳了戳他，他也没把我的手打开。我想，他可能已经睡着了吧？我又大胆地把手放在了他的脸上，用拇指的指腹蹭起了他的唇瓣。

他的眉心颤了颤。下一秒，他睁开眼：

‘你不是要等到明天吗？’

‘……我等不及了。’

无端而生的勇气让我想也不想地回答。我望向他身后的座钟，时针和分针几近重合，细碎的滴答声中，午夜来临，第二天到了。我抿了抿嘴，让视线重新回到他脸上。

‘……已经是明天了，Hux。’

他叹息一声：

‘你保证等会儿乖乖睡觉？’

我点点头。那一刹那，为了能够获得亲吻他的权利，无论他问我什么，其实我都会答应。他身体向前凑了凑，终于如我所愿的那般吻了上来。他的手从被子下面滑到我身上，我便得寸进尺地贴向他，勾住了他的腿。——别担心，我不会给你们描述那些不该在杂志上刊登的细节，因为那之后没有什么更进一步的事情发生。对我来说，能够打破那两床被子制造的藩篱就已经属于某种惊喜了。我低声笑着，从寝食难安的焦灼感中解放出来，脑袋枕在他的胳膊上，嗅着他身上淡淡的烟味，在他的体温中得以安心入眠。闭上眼靠在他怀里，我尝试着用新的头衔称呼他：

‘晚安，……亲爱的。’

他没说话。我不知道是不是因为我的声音小到几不可闻，还是因为他根本就不知道要怎么回应这个称呼。片刻之后，在我已经下定决心什么都不想、努力睡着的前一秒，他在我的头顶轻声说了一句：

‘晚安。’”

这种并未提前商讨或计划过的入睡形式，以新婚的前一夜为起点，在此后的几千个夜晚里，成为Kylo和Hux之间的约定俗成，只是此后的Kylo并未如这夜一般将Hux搂得那样紧。对于Kylo而言，没有任何一种契约能够完全保证Hux不会在她某个睁开眼的早上从她生命中消失，因此搂着Hux睡觉已经成了她在此后的生活中根深蒂固的习惯。

“每天早上起来要确认的第一件事就是他还在。如果他提早上班去了，他就会给我留个便签，如果早上没在开会，我给他打电话的时候他也会接。我已经被他惯坏了，无论肉体还是精神，我需要在早上醒来的时候知道他还在我身边。婚礼那天早上，我醒来，身边没有他，吓得我猛地从床上坐起来，瞌睡散了个干净。就是那时候，他察觉到了我永源无法被抹消的不安全感，他用了十几年的时间来习以为常。然而当时，他只是在一旁开着窗户抽烟，见我醒来的时候睡衣都滚到了胸口，站起来扔给我一件罩袍。天色尚早，他坐在‘熊本城’三层的窗边若有所思，看着太阳沿着地平线爬起来，整个京都沐浴在黎明的金辉之中。可能他也和我一样需要慢慢培养现实感，可能他正在心中哀叹他此后的人生就这样和我绑定在了一起，我整理好睡衣，披着袍子到了窗前坐下，探头看了一眼二层的屋檐：

‘从这扇窗户翻出去，踩着外面的阳台到二楼，绕过去有一根排水管。抱着排水管滑下去，你就可以离开这里了。’

我伸手指指屋外。他顺着我手指的方向敷衍地看了看：

‘我惜命。’

‘我当时就是从排水管上滑下去逃回东京的。你要是想跑，这个方法其实是最方便的了。’

‘我没你那么没礼貌，小公主。’

‘那你就是不跑咯？’

‘……如果你就是想听这个答案的话，不跑了。’

没有回头路了，狐狸先生。他的兔子不想让他逃跑，而他其实也从未尝试过从他的兔子身旁逃离。我把他披散着的头发撩到耳后，抓起他戴着戒指的手贴在了额头上。‘你还在这里就好’，我没头没脑地冒出这么一句话。他那时候已经找到了能让我快速闭嘴的途径，或者说当他不想聊天的时候打发我的途径——他收回手，轻轻吻了吻我，又靠回了窗沿，看着院子里挂着的庆祝新婚的装饰，许久，兀地感慨一声：

‘看来我真的要和你结婚了。’

‘你刚刚还说你不想逃跑。’

‘我说了不跑，可没说不想。万一哪天你把我气着了，我可能真的就再也不回来了。’

‘万一哪天幻想破灭了，你也不会再回来了对不对？’

‘你先努力让我有幻想再说吧。’

‘彼此彼此。’

说完，我放开他的手，从窗边站起来，找了把梳子开始帮他梳头。我喜欢他的头发，喜欢看他的头发披散下来的样子，那头长发里同样带着他狐狸王的威严，狐狸王在中午的仪式后就会属于我。我要亲手给我的狐狸王梳毛，我要比帮他换衣服的人更早地触碰他的身体。他的头发已经梳顺了，我却一直坚持到不得不去做准备的时候才收手。时间到了早上七点半，我依依不舍地将他留在房间里，安排女佣进去送餐，一转角，我就遇到了我舅舅。舅舅向来起得很早，这会儿已经换好了衣服满屋子乱窜，见我衣冠不整地到处找我妈，欢天喜地地把我领进了餐厅，准备等吃完饭就自将我送到神社，监督我换装和更衣。

‘Hux那边呢？’

‘你爸爸负责。’

舅舅笑嘻嘻地说。按照寻常人的逻辑，避免我父亲和Hux共处一室才是正常操作，然而有了我这个童心不泯的舅舅，折磨我爸似乎就变成了一种娱乐。这样安排倒也有它的好处：我爸的挑三拣四之中，Hux出现在我面前的形态恐怕是完美中的最高境界了。”

那之后，直到婚礼之前，Kylo都没有来得及和Hux说上一句话，忙碌的婚礼准备占据了双方所有的时间。因为家族扎根在京都，又同神道有所牵扯，京都这场正式的婚宴以传统形式举行，为了这一天的到来，工人们不得不连夜在春日祭当晚就将神社的布置改为婚礼所用。作为神社之主的女儿，Kylo得以独占神社一整天，在这间她从小打扫到大的神社里，于神明的见证之下，当着亲朋好友的面，身着白无垢的Kylo终于在典礼开始时，见到了同样换上了传统服装、在Luke的陪伴下站在了屋子另一端的Hux。

“第一感觉是他好像少女漫画里弓箭社的前辈。对不起，真的就是那样——我没见过他穿传统男装，但他瘦削而颀长的身形真的很合适。他看起来并不激动，骨子里的沉稳到了这个瞬间还在发挥它的作用。妈妈请了别的神社的主持来证婚，一连串祈祷的话说完，到了我要和他在众人面前走到房间中央的时候。妈妈在身后轻轻推了推我，爸爸松开了握着我的那只手。我回头望了他们两人一眼，看到的是满眼的欣慰、忧虑和舍不得。妈妈结婚很早，她没想到这样的事情这么快就会重复在我身上，仔细想想，其实除了我那个看热闹不嫌事儿大的舅舅，我们所有人都没有做好十足的准备。我回身望向Hux以驱走眼眶里的眼泪，迈出步子，每一步都好像走在云端。主持又说了些什么我全然不记得了，走到Hux身前，我看着Hux的脸，他挺拔的鼻梁、耸起的颧骨、只比我薄那么一些的嘴唇、刮得干干净净的下巴，我就是没那个胆量去看他的眼睛。

按照主持人的吩咐，他拆下我的订婚戒指，为我换上了我现在手上戴着的这一枚。一切都只是在走个流程而已，我和他都知道，但这种流程就是带有一种契约般的意义，会在这之后改变我和Hux的生活，让我们像榫卯一样嵌在一起，再没有任何八卦报刊能够威胁我和他今后的人生。戒指交换完毕，我却依然低着头。我害怕看他的眼睛，我不知道要以怎样的情感去与他对视。终于，神灵也看不下去了，万里无云的日子里，我和他之间蓦地吹进来一股清爽的穿堂风，吹起了我的刘海。我这才抬眼看他，看着他蓝绿色的眼睛凝视着我，等待主持按照章程宣布我们成为夫妻。

我看到由我梳顺的长发绑起来从他的肩膀上垂下，突然回忆起我第一次见到他的那个夜晚，那时候他看起来是那么陌生、恶劣而遥不可及。那时候我不会想到我和他今天会站在这里，不会想到他会继续牵着我的手牵了那么多年，不会想到一只红豆包就可以把我们引上这条道路。那个瞬间我特别想吃红豆包，这种想法让我笑得非常得不合时宜，好在所有人都把它误会成了是新娘的喜悦。他一定觉得这会儿的我特别傻，而我悄悄地说出来的那句话更是傻得无边无际：

‘……魔法生效了。’

他没来及回应我。按照流程，我们应该接吻了。

这一天第二次，我得以触碰到他的嘴唇。我们接吻的次数在那时屈指可数，可那一吻和以往完全不一样，它真的让我感觉到了魔法的力量，甚至让我脑子里放映起了明明死前才会看到的走马灯。短短的几秒里，我眼前浮现过无数个过去的日子里他和我相处的细节，嫉妒我的人可能会说我在他身上施加了魔法，否则他不会愿意和这样一个乳臭未干的小丫头就这么步入婚姻的殿堂。但只有我知道，真正有魔法的是他，这一切是真实和虚幻的是魔法交融带来的结果。从我准备在屋顶放弃生命的那个瞬间开始，到我和他此刻站在这里建立婚姻关系，从始至终我们都在被彼此身上那种叫做‘偶然’的魔法所支配，一步步走到今天。而你们要的‘奇迹’，不过是生活中一次次的偶然叠加在一起，创造出来的幻象罢了。

——到此为止，我已经没有什么新鲜事可以说给你们听了。关于他的发迹史，你们可以去看商业杂志，关于我的过往，你们可以去查阅经纪公司的记录。都不是什么难找的东西，经纪公司那边，等会儿你们去和Phasma打个招呼就好了。我能告诉你们的‘幕后秘闻’说尽了，我的故事也讲完了。

诸位，感谢你们坐在这里听我讲了一下午这些不足为提的过去。请各位稍作休息，晚上在我们的俱乐部里玩个痛快吧。”


	28. Chapter 28

2000年4月底，借着八卦杂志带来的话题度的余温，First Order的转生体·Final Order于西麻布开始正式营业，尽管价位的升高让一部分囊中羞涩的First Order客人从此再无缘踏入这家店的门槛，声势浩大的开业宣传亦吸引了更多的高阶客户成为Final Order日后的常连。成业至今17年，Final Order已是西麻布地区、乃至关东地区首屈一指的男公关店，而在西麻布的这栋大楼中，以三楼的Final Order为基点，2000-2005年之间，Hux一手在这里缔造了一座延续至今的声色幻觉乐园。

“一楼这两家，左手边是和式餐厅，右手边是法式料理，采取的都是预约制。价位嘛，不算低，不过Kylo今晚已经在两家店里都安排好了位置，各位可以选择自己喜欢的那一家去，也可以两家都转一圈……”

屈尊为我们担任导游的，正是今夜特地赶来西麻布的六本木地区总店长Phasma，这样的招待让我们诚惶诚恐，但同时也为我们提供了进一步采访Phasma的机会。见我们的年轻记者在两家店中间的走廊里犹豫不决，Phasma爽快地安排了我们先在法式餐厅进餐第一轮，其后在和式餐厅里再次美食一顿。正如Kylo所描述的那样，哪怕如今身居高位、手下管理着八家店铺、资产数以亿计，Phasma在待客时依旧看不出什么高人一等的气息，可能这正是多年公关经验在Phasma身上留下的印记。

在法式餐厅的包厢中落座后，服务生刚刚介绍完今夜的套餐，门外便匆匆赶来一位身着休闲服饰、按常理无法进入这种高端餐厅的客人，径直走进了我们的包厢。

“Poe Dameron，各位。我想Kylo已经向你们提到过他了。”

未能料到今夜能够有幸见到这样多的传奇人物，我们的记者团队站起来慌忙鞠躬。Poe露出一口保养得如陶瓷般洁白的牙齿，笑着要我们坐下，解释说自己来得匆忙，没有正式着装，还请我们不要介意。对于Poe，Kylo虽未给出足够的描述，但我们从眼前这位英俊男子身上，同样能感受到当年能够令其成为First Order第三号人物的特质。Poe随意地在我们面前拖了张椅子落座，其轻松自在的态度也让我们与Phasma之间拘谨的气氛逐渐缓和下来。等待餐点的过程中，Phasma继续介绍起了这栋楼：

“二层有四家店：中档消费的男公关和女公关俱乐部各一，主要用来接待年轻一些的、或消费层次没那么高的客户。我们的公关体系内有晋级制度，在二楼磨练过的公关，优秀者可以自行应征填补三楼的空缺。两家店中间有一间酒吧和一家书店，主要为了安排客人在等待过程中打发时间用。”

“书店？”

“是Hux的主意。他喜欢看书，又讨厌跑太远去买，所以直接在楼下安排了一家，自己有时间就下来转转。酒吧是Kylo给的点子，根据她的经验，女客们等待过程中都很无聊，不如找个地方让她们歇歇脚。除了书店之外，其他几家营业额都不错。到了我刚刚说过的三楼，三楼只有两家店：Final Order和与之消费水平对应的女公关俱乐部。店员构成一般是其他店挖来或者自己跑来的经验丰富的别店公关，或者从二楼晋升上来的自己人，可以说三楼是全东京最优秀的公关的聚集地。Solo商会接待重要客户一般在三楼，普通客户在二楼，女性客户也不例外。四楼——四楼没有店铺，只有两个房间，Hux的办公室和Kylo的办公室。Hux基本上全天都在，晚上10点回家，剩下的时间交给各店分店长，分店长会在早上8点下班前向他汇报当日业务。Kylo来的时间就少了。除了给政府要员和富商指点迷津之外，每个月她只开放五天的占卜预约，每天20个名额，没有排不满的时候。五楼和六楼是男女宿舍，暂时没有能力在东京租房的楼里各店铺的各类员工都可以选择申请住宿，这也是Kylo当时提出的想法。

别看各店店员如今都很光鲜，其中相当一大批可能几个月以前还在街头流浪。Kylo的流浪者援助基金会一直到今天也在发挥它的作用。”

“六本木和歌舞伎町地区也是这样吗？”

“对。Kylo在想方设法帮助那些曾经帮助过她的人。”

“Dameron先生现在是在管辖歌舞伎町地区吗？”

“西麻布呆不惯，半个月以后就申请回歌舞伎町当店长了。现在手里有六家店，每天去办公室坐四个小时。勤奋程度是肯定比不上Hux啦。”

明明是六家高收入公关店的总店长，Poe这会儿却在手中转着筷子，还是被Phasma打了手才不满地停下来。服务生在这个时候开始上餐，以本刊记者的消费水准可能一辈子都不会选择的餐厅，其餐品的精致程度和风味绝非普通居酒屋可比。简单聊了聊再到旁边的店铺进行第二轮，除了我们少不经事的年轻记者外，其他几位记者都显得有些不好意思。餐后，Phasma和Poe带领我们来到了今晚刚刚开始营业的Final Order，正在收银台后坐着和店长商讨事务的Kylo见到我们，站起来打了个招呼。

经过2006、2012和2017年的翻修，这家有着17年历史的男公关店现在看来内装丝毫不过时，在保持了公关店固有的奢华氛围的同时加入了一些现代简洁风格的设计理念，但当我们沿着店内墙壁观赏装置物时，注意到了一旁架子上摆着的一些套着玻璃罩子的手工艺术品。

“为什么会有这些摆在这里？”

年轻记者主动向Phasma提问。Phasma立刻露出笑容：

“这都是Kylo出去旅游的时候买回来的。”

记者之所以会提出这个问题，是因为这些工艺品着实可谓方枘圆凿，与整间店的气氛格格不入：内藏微缩金门大桥的雪花球、1:200的丹麦小美人鱼雕像、穿着草裙跳夏威夷舞的人偶、以及在中华街上到处可见的舞狮布娃娃等等。如果不是Phasma给出解释，我们实在是揣摩不透为什么Hux会允许这些东西摆在店里。

“摆了第一次就有第二次，Kylo后来每次旅游回来都会带个新玩意儿摆着。她也知道这些和这家店不匹配，但她就是享受能够在店里随意摆放这些的特权。曾经有个新来的不懂事儿，当着巡店时的Hux的面嘲笑这些东西品味不足，第二天就卷铺盖走人了。”

“诶？这么严重的吗？Kylo会很介意这些啊？”

“Kylo还不知道这事儿呢。你们要是把它写成报道，恐怕她才会第一次知道。是Hux叫他滚蛋的。理由是搞不清楚自己的位置、浮躁、礼节不足等等。”

Poe此时在一旁补充说明：

“那家伙是从我那边推到这里来的。因为这事儿我还和Hux吵了一架，直到Hux终于跟我说明了真实原因，我突然就不想继续吵了。完全可以理解嘛。这也不是第一次了。”

“不是第一次？”

“之前——几几年来着，我有点想不起来了，三四年前？有段时间Hux和Kylo在吵架，Kylo冷战起来那可是不得了，一冷战就是一个多星期。中间经常来店里打发时间，结果又让一个新人栽了。”

“具体怎么讲？”

“你能想象到的最简单的方式呗，新人只在Phasma那里做过一年多，没见过Hux也没见过Kylo。店里人都知道Kylo是什么身份，平时有分寸得很，就他不知道。聊着聊着，牵了一会儿Kylo的手，boom，隔天滚蛋了。”

“当时Phasma没有觉得很生气吗？”

“有什么好生气的。谁喜欢看老婆的手被别的男人牵啊？就连Hux都逃不过这种愤怒吧？”

“‘就连’？意思是Hux平时很宽容大度吗？”

“也不能说是宽容大度，就是——哎，不如说是宽容大度的反面——算了，这话题不能再多说。再说Hux看到报道要来杀人了。”

“那Kylo呢？Kylo对店里其他女公关一般是什么态度？”

“这个嘛……”

同我们离开墙边，Phasma和Poe引导我们在店里供给VIP客人的垂帘区坐下：

“总的来说，Kylo还是蛮受店员欢迎的。她在这里的外号叫‘春风夫人’。”

“‘春风夫人’？”

“这么说吧，Kylo婚后闲得无聊，突然开始到处旅游的时候，店里大家的日子就不太好过了。Kylo出去前三四天是黄金期，Hux对他们的管束会松很多，但是从第五天开始，店内严峻的氛围就会日益严重。稍有不慎就可能触怒Hux，真的，哪怕是啤酒倒得有点多了，都会被罚去后厨帮工一个月，好好练练手上的功夫——不过这种严厉但是又不会侮辱人格的惩罚，倒让我们的公关们水平日益精进了。这么看看好像也是好事儿？

不过，到了第二个星期，就会没有一个店长没在Hux办公室里挨过批。第三个星期，Kylo还没回来的话，Hux就会被公务折腾得心力交瘁，脸上甚至会爆痘，我记得有一次吧，给Kylo发合照的时候她问我为什么设置了美颜，我只能老老实实告诉她，她再不回来，可能Hux就要变成17岁的青少年，不得不去医院看皮肤科了。

Kylo回来以后果然尖叫着给我打了个电话，电话里还能听到Hux烦躁的背景音，叫Kylo别那么大惊小怪。接着Kylo又告诉我：

‘还好我这次买了两瓶据说效果很不错的冲绳海底泥面膜，我今天晚上就给他敷一敷试试看’——第二天，店长再见到Hux的时候，Hux脸上的痘基本上就全消了。Kylo让佣人提着大包小包的伴手礼来店里发，给女公关推荐冲绳海底泥面膜，说那玩意儿用了特别有效，大家都一副特别惊讶的样子，反正就是没人敢扰乱Kylo的兴致，告诉她她才是那瓶冲绳海底泥。后来女公关们还人手被送了一瓶。”

“因为她给大家送伴手礼，所以叫‘春风夫人’吗？”

“你听我讲完嘛。叫她是‘春风’，是因为有对比。她出去旅游，Hux到了店里，店里就好像在下冰雹，庄稼们都给打得鼻青脸肿，各个抬不起头了——当然是夸张，Hux不会动手打人，但是精神攻击，精神攻击你懂吧？反正大家都集体心惊胆战的，巴望着Kylo早点回来。Kylo一回来，第二个黄金期就出现了，Hux会放晴几天，庄稼们得以幸存。Kylo在和不在就是Hux的晴雨表，虽然——虽然Hux自己注意不到。——完了，这报道登出来，我觉得Hux真的要杀了我们了。”

“让他杀呗，”

Poe在一旁笑笑，

“他自己注意不到，我们可都看在眼里了。”

“看来他们夫妻感情其实还是不错的啊。”

“看你怎么定义‘不错’吧，这俩三天一小吵五天一大吵，四楼经常吵得鸡飞狗跳，偶尔还有清洁公司和施工队上去重装Kylo的办公室。但这么多年了也没离婚，而且只要Kylo在家、只要Hux没有应酬，17年里Hux的晚餐就全是Kylo做的。不过做晚餐这个事儿我们几个人知道，其他人眼里可能Hux和Kylo就是一对儿怎么吵都不会分开的夫妻吧。——对了，你要不要听个坊间传闻？”

“这个讲出来合适吗？”

Phasma问Poe。Poe思索片刻：

“除了这几位记者，你说六本木、歌舞伎町和西麻布店里有谁不知道这个故事？不知道多少客人都听过了。”

“……倒也是。”

Poe的陈述说服了Phasma，于是，我们又得知了一桩关于这对儿帝王与巫女的趣事：

“你们知道的，Hux毕竟前身是男公关，长得又帅，所以就算当了店长或者总店长、停止接客，也有客人是冲着他来的，一直在打他的主意。明眼人谁都知道那些客人动机不纯，但毕竟是肯花大价钱的客户，所以一般也不敢多说什么。结果有一天就出事儿了——那还是早几年，Hux在歌舞伎町的名声还没完全消下去的时候，有个富家小姐听了当年的传闻跑来一睹Hux的风姿，这么一睹就魔怔了。天天往店里跑，天天魂不守舍地琢磨着怎么见到Hux。偶尔Hux出现在店里，她就激动得要过呼吸，但是Hux也只是以寻常礼节待她而已。有几个看不下去的店员劝她Hux已婚，她也不听，还要隔三差五明朝暗讽Kylo的衣品、妆容不够成熟之类——老天，Kylo那会儿还在念大学呢，在店里的时候经常和普通女大学生没什么区别。店员和Hux汇报过，Hux也没什么指示，就说先常规接待，观察一段时间再做下一步处理。观察许久不见好转，甚至进展到了她在店内大声嚷嚷着她迟早要叫Kylo滚蛋的地步，终于有那么一天，她就被禁止入内了。”

“这样的客人多吗？”

“原来不少，这个事情发生以后就不多了。别急，这事儿还没完。也不知道那女的哪天打听到Hux参加完晚宴刚回来就在办公室，店员没拦住她，她就冲到四楼去了。推开办公室的门，Hux正在那儿办公，也不抬头看她一眼：

‘有何吩咐？’

‘我要——我今天就要让你变成我的人，General Hux——’

她一边说着一边往前走，还迫不及待地开始脱衣服，都没注意到办公室大门都没关上，有几个好事的店员正在外面紧张地偷看。Hux抬起头看向她，笔突然停下来，眉头紧蹙，然后长吁一口气，什么也没说。倒是桌子下面钻出来一个晚礼服乱糟糟的Kylo，站起身袅袅婷婷地坐在桌沿，抹抹嘴角，朝那女人一笑：

‘抱歉，你来晚了。’”

“啊？——哇，这也太——”

我们的年轻记者忍不住惊呼。Poe见他讲的故事达到了让我们感到震惊的目的，得意地笑了笑：

“好了，现在我打算明天就把我的头装在水泥桶里给Hux端过去了。”

“刚刚不是还说这个故事人尽皆知吗？”

“人尽皆知的只是这个故事而已，和其他的结合起来，恐怕Hux杀了我的心都有。但我们陪了这对儿夫妻这么多年，这两人怎么相处我们一清二楚。一开始还操心是不是吵架了、会不会感情破裂之类，后来发现他们俩就像一只瓷盘子，摔碎了，总有一天要被拿起来修补完整。最后我们也腻歪了，陪着双方喝喝酒，聊聊天，送他们回家继续去找他们的另一半，没几天过去，一切就都和没发生过一样。这种夫妻模式也挺奇妙的。”

“‘奇妙’——其实我们觉得更像是奇迹呢。”

“说是奇迹也不为过。看着他们，你一会儿觉得这个世界糟透了，一会儿又觉得这个世界完全可以好起来，最后总归会觉得这个世界好得不得了。

从偶然走向必然不难，能将必然延续下去，延续17年之久，这才是真正的奇迹。——来，开两瓶酒吧。我到隔壁也叫两位公关过来陪你们聊会儿天。Kylo要我们好好招待你们，可不能光听我们说话，忘了让你们娱乐呀。”

Poe和Phasma各自起身，一个去了隔壁邀请女公关来陪坐，另一个到收银台前和Kylo短暂寒暄后调了两位男公关过来。这家基础指名费就要2万日元的店恐怕我们不会踏入第二次，但不知为何，在这种纸醉金迷的场所中，那一排排摆在架子上的手工艺术品中和了张扬的浮夸感，甚至让人感受到了一丝温馨的氛围。从垂帘间望去，能看到Kylo正在指点店长一些必要事宜，而恰巧在这时，Hux回到了店内。

17年过去，这对儿夫妻并未像我们常在世间看到的那样，因过分的熟稔而简单以点头寒暄，如同陌生人一般擦肩而过。当Hux离开收银台前时，Kylo抓住了Hux的衣摆，脸上露出亲昵的笑容说了些什么，随后又凑到Hux耳边说起了悄悄话。语毕，Kylo吻吻Hux的脸颊，又等待起了Hux的回应。关东地区的夜之帝王点点头，嘴唇在Kylo额头轻轻一触，便离开店内，不知去了何方。

Kylo对Hux说了什么我们不得而知，但我们多少明白，这是构成这场奇迹的千万句话语中的一枚闪着光芒的碎片。离开公关店时，我们已经不再纠结于“奇迹”的定义，正如Kylo和Poe所言，偶然的叠加可以催生名为“奇迹”的幻象，而幻象——我们称之为必然——的延续，亦是奇迹的组份之一。而整个团队统一认定的是，真正铸就这场奇迹的功臣，其实是两人施加在彼此身上的魔法，而这魔法究竟应该如何命名，就要由各位读者自行判断了。

附注：

本书为该报道刊登两年后推出的特别单行本，截止修订完成之日，我们孤儿出身的年轻记者Rey因与Kylo和天行者世家产生的友谊已被天行者一家收养，更名为Rey Skywalker；同时，在修订完成前两周，Phasma已和我们的年轻记者Rey在美国订婚。

-END-


End file.
